Battle for Mithlond
by Vitality
Summary: Contains a PLOT! Legolas journeys with an OC to defend a stricken Mithlond; they both slowly become attached to one another, but will a horrendous event ultimately end their friendship (that may lead to romance)? Romance/Angst/Adventure. NOT a Mary-Sue.
1. An Introduction

DISCLAIMER: If you've read it in Tolkien, I do not own it. However, there are many small characters that I do own and it would please me very much if they were not used without my permission.  
  
A quick introduction: I know this is yet another Legolas romance fan- fiction, but I am trying hard to make it seem less Mary-Sueish and possibly incorporate more plot and adventure than just the usual "love at first sight" deal. Please send any comments, suggestions or questions about the fiction; I greatly desire to have more knowledge of anything that involves Tolkien. Therefore, if you notice canon mistakes, notify me! I greatly appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't damper my heart with vitriolic attacks. Also, I am an extremely busy student, suffering from what many call "sleep- deprivation." If I delay slightly in updates, please understand. sometimes sleep is beneficial. Please take note that I do constantly revise previous works and as I continue to progress through the story, the beginning chapters may contain minor changes. I will put a notification if such does occur.  
  
****  
  
The night was dark and dangerous; the illumination of the stars and moon could not breach through the thick clouds. The coastal city was shrouded in darkness, the people peering out their windows to catch a glimpse of the fury occurring outside. Throughout the night, the wind had grown stronger and screamed louder and louder. The battered trees, mourning the loss of their leaves that were violently ripped away by the treacherous wind, accompanied the noise. However, through the gaps of the noise, the people could hear that ghastly roar, also growing louder throughout the night.  
  
Ossë and his fury could not defend the city of Mithlond for long.  
  
****  
  
"Tell me more of this incident," stated the Elven-king, Thranduil, as he quickly walked down the halls in his underground city. He had heard the rushing of his guards' horses as they swept into the city and their yell for help, but for what reason he did not know.  
  
"Elves were attacked by a band of Orcs on the western borders of the forest," the guard explained, "We heard the disturbance and rushed to the scene, but by the time we arrived two were already dead; the third was injured by an arrow to the leg. We fought off the Orcs, who quickly dispersed, and in doing so saved the survivor."  
  
"How much do you know of these Elves?"  
  
"They appear to be Falathrim, for they carry axes. The one who lived is poisoned and has only mumbled your name along with 'help.'"  
  
"Why would the Falathrim be traveling to this realm? Especially at a time with Orcs running rampant throughout Middle Earth?"  
  
Thranduil temporarily ceased his worries when they had reached the room that contained the survivor. Knocking twice, they were allowed to enter the dimly lit room. In the middle of the room was a bed: the white sheets that covered the injured Elf contained splotches of blood; on the floor in a metal pan was the arrow, soaked in blood as well. Around the bed stood an Elf, attending the wound caused by the poisoned arrow. When he noticed Thranduil, he quickly stepped aside and offered his story:  
  
"She was not terribly injured by the arrow; it pierced only flesh, just barely missing the bone. However, the poison greatly affected her, so I had to quickly take the arrow out and apply the medicine. She fainted when the arrow was removed, but I am sure she will be in good condition by tomorrow."  
  
Thranduil peered at the young she-Elf, immediately recognizing her although in such a horrid condition. It had been a long time since he had seen her last at Mithlond and he wondered why she had traveled such distance at such a dangerous time.  
  
"She is indeed one of the Falathrim," declared Thranduil, "Her name is Haemerethwen, she was a warrior of Círdan the Shipwright before he left on the White Ship. However, I do not understand why she has traveled here." Thranduil knotted his brows in confusion, staring at the she-Elf as she slept in peace. "Perhaps we shall find out tomorrow." With this, he walked out of the room, leaving the guard and the other Elf to continue to wonder.  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen woke the next morning with a tremendous headache. Groaning, she slowly tried to sit up, but was stopped by a sudden pain in her right thigh. Pulling the linen down, she peered at the cloth wrapped around her injury. Confused, she looked around the room, trying to understand where she was. The last she remembered was the awful breath of that goddamned Orc, Thrakdreg, when he laughed at her for being caught. So how did she end up in this room, her injury attended to, and feeling almost healed?  
  
She slowly sank back down under the sheets, cursing her headache and the pain she had caused by moving. She began to hum to soothe her pain, and a minute afterward she heard the door being creaked open. An anxious Elf then appeared beside her bed.  
  
"I was not expecting you to awaken so soon. I am sorry for being so inconsiderate," he confessed. She smiled up at him, glad to see an Elf beside her.  
  
"I take it I am in Eryn Lasgalen. You were not being inconsiderate; I am extremely thankful for your care in my injury, you saved my life." At this, the Elf smiled back. He was glad to see her eyes shining compared to last night's dull glow. 'She must be in great condition to have healed so quickly,' he thought.  
  
"Well, you are quite welcome. Are you in good enough condition to stand up? King Thranduil has asked to see you as soon as you are able."  
  
"I doubt I can walk. I attempted to sit up beforehand without success." The healer then frowned, obviously disappointed that her story would not be told until later.  
  
"More rest would suit you then. I shall apply more medicine and contact you later in the evening." He then unwrapped the cloth surrounding her thigh, applied the ointment, and wrapped it up in fresh cloth.  
  
"Try to get some sleep," he said, "The ointment will help in your pain."  
  
"Thank you, I am sure I will be able to." When the Elf left, Haemerethwen lay back on the bed and began to contemplate the incident that had happened the previous day:  
  
Haemerethwen and her two companions sat upon their horses staring at the beauty of the countryside. It was a brilliant day, the sun was shining against her skin and, for once, she did not feel that usual coldness. Ever since the Orcs had attacked, she had felt their damned evil; slowly, she grew accustomed to its chill forcing its way into her protective soul. It was now just another daily factor, but she was determined to eradicate it for the sake of her sanity, and others'.  
  
She assumed that the lack of the usual chill meant that the band of Orcs that had been following her group since their departure of Mithlond had probably lost their track. She questioned her other companions if they felt less burdened as well and they agreed that they could not feel the presence of the Orcs. She smiled, thankful that perhaps her group's effort to lose the Orcs had succeeded.  
  
It was quickly pointed out that the border of Eryn Lasgalen was approaching and they should reach it by late afternoon. Haemerethwen urged them forward then, eager to breach upon Eryn Lasgalen and finally end her quest.  
  
They traveled late into the afternoon before they entered Eryn Lasgalen; not once had they felt the presence of the Orcs. Now the thick trees shut out the sunlight and the forest floor was almost completely dark. Haemerethwen noted that her companions were not lying about the darkness of the forest. Her happiness slowly depleted in the dark and she began to feel uncomfortable in this unknown area. Her two companions, however, had been in Eryn Lasgalen numerous times and laughed at her uneasiness. She lightened up at their laughter and smiled, but she gripped onto the handle of her axe as they progressed.  
  
Slowly, Haemerethwen began to feel a slight change within the air. It slowly became sharper with their growing steps, increasing in strength and decreasing in warmth. It appeared as if the forest was trying to dispel some hidden force within. The three Elves took notice of the moaning trees as the wind began to whip between their leaves, desperately trying to rid itself of some ailment. The storm grew and the trees cried loudly, beckoning them to aid them in their fearful disposition.  
  
Confused, Haemerethwen looked to her companions in order to understand the situation. However, they appeared to be as fearful and confused as herself. Suddenly, she felt that familiar cold creeping into her soul, challenging her strength. Somehow, the Orcs had reached Eryn Lasgalen before the Elves and hid in the angry trees; by not stirring or speaking, they had eluded the unknowing Elves. Before Haemerethwen could cry out her realization, an arrow shot through the darkness and pierced one of her companions straight through the heart. The stunned Elf gripped the shaft of the arrow that was embedded in his chest and slowly slumped off of his horse, dead before hitting the ground.  
  
Haemerethwen and her other companion quickly clicked their tongues and fled on their horses deeper into The wood. She hardly traveled twenty feet when she felt an intense pain in her right thigh. Shocked, she fell off her horse and hit the ground with a resounding thud. Her companion immediately spun around his horse, determined that he would not allow them to be beaten after traveling such distance. Jumping off his horse, he kneeled down to turn her face up, but before he could touch her he heard the evil cries of the Orcs, who were now jumping down from the trees. They quickly surrounded the two Elves, pointing their scimitars and laughing at their apparent defeat.  
  
Haemerethwen heard their cries and forced herself to her hands and knees, despite the incredible pain she felt in her leg. Looking down, she realized that an arrow was lodged in her flesh and blood was pouring out of the wound. The anger that now coursed through her veins allowed her to stand next to her partner, who looked surprised to see her up. She pulled out her daggers as he pulled out his axe, both threatening the Orcs to attack them.  
  
Immediately, they did. The two Elves were almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the attack: there were three Orcs attacking each Elf. Fighting valiantly, they held off for what seemed forever, but then she heard her companion cry out in pain. Glancing towards him, she found that an arrow had pierced his abdomen. She quickly limped to his side, attacking those that attacked him. However, almost instantly another arrow pierced him, but this time in the chest. He gasped out in his pain, trying to continue to defend himself. Haemerethwen, however, noticed where the archer was located by his last shot and quickly threw her dagger at the Orc. The dagger found its target and the Orc screamed as it fell from the branches above.  
  
Her elven companion by this time could no longer stand, the pain had forced him to succumb and he fell to the ground, coughing up the blood that was leaking into his lungs. She knew that her companion was dying and she realized that she would be in the same position if she didn't find a way to escape. Desperate, Haemerethwen drew her axe and fought off the attacking Orcs, trying to formulate a plan. Suddenly, the Orcs stopped attacking the furious Elf. She slowly turning around, knowing that now it was too late to escape.  
  
Frowning, she looked at the sneering Orc. It was Thrakdreg, the malicious leader of the band of Orcs that had been following her. Ignoring him, she rushed over to her companion, trying to comfort him in his dying moments. This Elf had accompanied her the entire journey from Mithlond and she was furious that she allowed this to happen. Her spite towards the Orcs allowed her to stand up temporarily, but her strength had diminished. The arrow in her leg was poisonous and already her senses were reeling; however, she could not allow herself to surrender.  
  
The Orcs began whooping out in delight at this sight, they desired to see their leader finally annihilate the infuriating Elf. They could tell by her wincing and slouching that the poison had decreased her ability to defend herself and they celebrated the thought of success.  
  
Thrakdreg stepped toward Haemerethwen, who was shivering from the pain that had taken over her body. Again he snickered, realizing that the Elf was now defeated. Haemerethwen raised her axe as she heard him creep closer to her, but she could no longer see where he was. As he placed his face in front of hers, she buckled to her knees, dropping her axe. She lost all sense of consciousness when her body began to fall towards the ground, leaving her in the hands of the Orcs. 


	2. The Discussion

The beginning of this story is very slow; so do not expect the romance to begin soon. I intend this to be a long story and will include as much romance as adventure. I believe in a strong plot, hence why I dwell so much on it. Please review; I will greatly appreciate it!  
  
****  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
"Hm?" Haemerethwen mumbled. She rubbed her eyes and found that the Elf had returned.  
  
"King Thranduil desires to know of your condition," he stated.  
  
"Oh, well, let me see," she said. She slowly sat up, but this time there was not as much pain accompanied in it. She winced when she dared to stand, but she surprised herself in her ability to accomplish it.  
  
"It appears your condition is well," he cheerily stated, "Shall I accompany you to the court? He greatly desires your presence." Haemerethwen faltered at his request, unsure of what exactly she should announce to his King after such a troublesome arrival. She slowly smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen entered the court without the realization that other Elves would be in the company of King Thranduil. Immediately, she reddened at the thought of how the Elves would frown upon her horrible appearance. However, she lifted her chin, determined to accomplish the task that had brought her thus far.  
  
"Bring her a chair," commanded Thranduil to the Elf, "She is not in well enough condition to stand throughout this important discussion." The elder Elf disappeared and quickly returned with an ornate chair that she felt uncomfortable sitting in.  
  
"It is a surprise, Haemerethwen, to catch you so far East," Thranduil began when she was seated. Haemerethwen quickly looked at the company of Elves, all quietly waiting for her answer. She swallowed hard, nervous to speak in front of such a stately audience.  
  
"I am surprised myself, King Thranduil," she admitted, "But I am in a desperate position for support."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Well, not specifically me, no, sir. The city of Mithlond desires help. I have traveled to request such from you." Haemerethwen again peered at the Elves and their noisy response to her general request. With a raise of his hand, Thranduil quieted them.  
  
"Do you not find it strange to ask the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen for help? I distinctly remember that many do not desire our help since the incident with the Necromancer," stated Thranduil. He stared at her, knowing that Haemerethwen would need to answer his question carefully due to the sensitivity involving that situation.  
  
"The Falathrim have never been known to not consider the Wood-Elves in important matters and this matter is no different. You must not forget that we also, sir, have fled in the threat of evil and we consider it not to be cowardly." At the mention of "cowardly," many of the Elves flinched, glancing towards Thranduil to witness his reaction.  
  
"Good. Now enlighten us about this dreadful position."  
  
"You may have noticed it involves Orcs," she stated, "The whole incident began shortly after the departure of our Lord Círdan by the White Ship. He left our city with no Lord to take his place; he was never married and had no children. It is still unknown who his relations are and it was never reported that he made mention of any heir. Therefore, we decided that the new Lord shall be decided by the Elves of Mithlond, but the city was so split on who that we never did decide."  
  
"Who are the ones who ask for Lordship?"  
  
"There are three. First is Firlómë, an elder Elf who claims that he shall return Mithlond to normalcy. However, he is disliked due to his isolation from the people. He is an aristocrat that has never farmed and hardly enjoys the sea. He is too unlike the people to win their favor. Second is Nurelinion. He claims that his relationship with Círdan was close, therefore enabling him to run Mithlond alike to our former Lord. He has an unburdened love for the sea, inspiring him to remain countless years in the city. The people bind their faith to him, but many see the arrogance and his cunning ability to lie. Third is--"  
  
"I know the third," interrupted Thranduil. Haemerethwen did not know what to say, so she waited for him to state his answer.  
  
"It is, of course, your sister, Melciriel. There is no other that I could deem possible for that position," he said blatantly. He looked at her carefully, watching her shuffle in her seat at her situation. She nodded.  
  
"It was not her decision." she mumbled as she averted her eyes. She did not like the attention that Thranduil was placing on her; now all the Elves stared at her, considering if her sister was able to take control of Mithlond.  
  
"My brother announced her name in the discussion involving the Lordship," she admitted, "He supposedly claimed that she would be the best to rule, but she does not have as much faith." She looked around at the faces of the Elves, trying to decipher their faces. When she looked at Thranduil's stony face, she continued.  
  
"However, I shall continue about why I have arrived here in Eryn Lasgalen," she stated uneasily, "With all the confusion about who shall become the next Lord of Mithlond, we did not notice that Orcs were slowly traveling towards our city. We were unaware that they would travel so quickly to the western shore and we did not anticipate their quick arrival. Our border guards were attacked and one was killed."  
  
"It is indeed surprising that the Orcs traveled so quickly to your city. Have you fathomed the reason as to why?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"We assumed that the Orcs discovered that the ring-bearers were traveling to Mithlond to depart on the White Ship," answered Haemerethwen, "In this discovery, they maybe decided that they could attack the city and create one last battle to avenge Sauron's defeat. However, the Orcs were late and whether they know that or not, we do not know."  
  
"That seems to be the most sensible reason. So I can assume that this is not just one measly, leaderless band of Orcs that are attacking your city?" he returned.  
  
" You can assume that, sir. We believed that it was a small group at first; however, when they actually breached our border and attacked our city, we discovered that it was quite a large group. It appears that all the small groups adjoined to form something alike to an army."  
  
"An army? Surely you exaggerate!" exclaimed an Elf sitting two seats down from Thranduil. Haemerethwen was surprised by his sudden attack on her statement. She quickly frowned at this Elf.  
  
"I do not exaggerate," she proudly stated, "If anything, it is an understatement." Thranduil picked up on her hostility and quickly brought the topic back to hand.  
  
"So you request our help in defending Mithlond from these Orcs?" he queried.  
  
"Yes, sir. Every passing day results in more death of our people. We once held the enemy back, but their numbers increase weekly. I fear that the Falathrim may be exterminated with no help from outside."  
  
"So you have asked the other Elven cultures for help as well?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Yes, sir. I have already traveled to Rivendell and East Lorien."  
  
"They have agreed to help?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Haemerethwen answered. She watched Thranduil consider her request for help; his eyes were squinted and he seemed to be thinking terribly hard. 'Why must he think so hard on my request? Is it not obvious that we are in dire need of his help?' she thought to herself. Thranduil then sat up and silently peered at her again.  
  
"Why is it that you have traveled to these cities? It does not seem wise to send you out," he stated. Haemerethwen held back her sigh of frustration; she despised how all the Elven leaders always changed the topic before they would decide.  
  
"It was Nurelinion's decision. He considers my sister a threat to his acquiring the Lordship, so he tricked me into venturing on this quest so that she may fret with worry," she admitted.  
  
"Tricked you? How?" the King queried, surprised that she had been deceived.  
  
"Nurelinion called a public meeting to discuss our situation with the attacking Orcs. At the end of the meeting, he told the people that in order for us to survive, Mithlond must ask for help from the other Elven cultures," she stated. She paused for a second; she always despised telling others of how she was fooled. "The people readily agreed. Nurelinion then declared that he believed that I was the only worthy warrior to accomplish this feat. He then asked me, publicly, if I would take up this task and 'support Mithlond with all my ability.' I was torn, of course. If I declined the offer, the people would decry me as a coward and traitor. However, if I accepted, I would surely die and my sister would sink into depression, leaving Nurelinion to become Lord of Mithlond."  
  
"Are you afraid to die?" sternly asked another Elf sitting next to Thranduil.  
  
"No. I have readily risked my life for my city countless times. However, I do not desire to readily risk my life for the benefit of Nurelinion," Haemerethwen answered.  
  
"I have heard that you are quite the worthy warrior, which makes me wonder why the people would agree to send you out and not keep you in the city," stated Thranduil.  
  
"The strongest warriors were kept at Mithlond, but many believed that although I am inexperienced, I still had enough ability to survive the quest."  
  
"So you obviously agreed. But why only two companions in this trip?"  
  
"We hoped that the Orcs would lose track of us if we left in a small number. That was not the case, however."  
  
"Apparently," Thranduil stated. He again considered her proposal, questioning himself over every detail she had presented. His thoughts continued for about two minutes until he stood up and cleared his throat. Haemerethwen also stood up, slowly and wincing because the pain in her leg had still not completely diminished.  
  
"I have heard your request and I acknowledge it," he began, "but I am unsure if I will accommodate your needs. We shall meet again tomorrow at mid-day after I have considered your proposal more thoroughly." Haemerethwen nodded and tried to act indifferent to his statement, but inside she was depressed that she could not readily convince him.  
  
"Tonight there is a celebration of your arrival. The Elves of Eryn Lasgalen greatly hope that you will attend," he added.  
  
"I could never decline such a generous offer," she stated.  
  
"Then tonight an escort will bring you to the celebration. Farewell," King Thranduil declared. He and his companions filed out of the room, leaving Haemerethwen with a discouraged look upon her face still sitting in the uncomfortable chair. 


	3. A Celebration

Some translations to help the reader: Suilad : greeting Hiril nîn : my lady Avo 'osto : don't worry Legolas Greenleaf i eneth nîn : My name is Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
****  
  
When the sun began to decline and darkness enveloped the forest city, Haemerethwen heard a knock at her door. She immediately began to fret over her appearance yet again, hoping that she was suitably attired. The celebrations of The Wood-Elves were completely unknown to her. However, she had borrowed a dress-hers had been lost in the skirmish with the Orcs- and she decided that at least her dress followed their customs.  
  
She slowly opened the door, peering around its edge to glance at her escort. She was extremely nervous about the celebration; her friends at Mithlond had always known Haemerethwen to be shy and nervous in public ceremonies. 'I wonder how hard they would be laughing to see me in this situation,' she thought as she began to shake in her nervousness. Her escort smiled at her when she finally completely opened the door. He had anticipated her anxiety and was ready for his difficult task of helping her to find her words.  
  
"Suilad, hiril nîn" he said, gracefully bowing to her. She immediately blushed, embarrassed to have someone bow for her.  
  
"Oh, you do not have to bow," she whispered, averting her eyes.  
  
"It would do me much injustice to not bow to our esteemed visitor," he playfully returned. She slowly smiled at his compliment and again blushed. He moved his face into her averted view, flashing his smile once more. "Are you ready to attend the festivities?" he queried. She quietly nodded, trying to avert her eyes once more from his steady gaze. He again moved his face so that she was forced to look into his eyes once more.  
  
"Well, try to appear a little more excited," he jested, offering his arm for her to slip hers through, "It is only a celebration of your arrival." She gently laughed, allowing the color to once again return her to her cheeks as she began to walk down the hall with him.  
  
"I am excited," she admitted, "just probably not in the manner you suggest." She directed her sparkling grey eyes towards his, glad that the King had chosen such an amiable escort.  
  
"Avo 'osto, your nervousness will easily melt away," he assured her.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because you are with me!" he exclaimed, brilliantly smiling at her while his eyes flashed. He was glad to be escorting this stranger; it was a change from his usual companions that constantly flirted with him. Haemerethwen laughed.  
  
"Have you tapped into the wine early, or are you always this foolish?" she joked. The Elf stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. As his blue eyes danced with the candlelight in the hall, she realized how attractive she found him. The emotion was so strong that when he flashed his white teeth at her again, she began to feel a fluttering emotion in her stomach.  
  
"What is wrong with being foolish?" he laughed, "A celebration always entitles me to being slightly such. What is a celebration without it?" He grabbed her arm and wrapped it in his, continuing his way through the hall.  
  
"Are all the Wood-Elves alike to yourself?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. I am unique; there's no even a bit alike to me," he answered, smiling at her again, "That's why you are so lucky!"  
  
They turned one last corner in the lit underground passage and suddenly they were outside. Haemerethwen was bewildered by the eloquence and beauty of the surroundings. There were lit candles hanging from the trees, creating a magnificent glow upon the green land. Tables and chairs covered most of the area, but in the middle was a circle for singing and dancing. Many of the Elves were already sitting at their tables and as Haemerethwen and her escort passed, many stopped chatting and peered at the two. She feared that she stood out due to her appearance, but she soon reprimanded herself for being so self-conscious and straightened her posture.  
  
"You will be sitting next to me at the King's table," her escort said, pointing to their seats, "I hope you do not mind." He again smiled at her, making her stomach twist into knots.  
  
"Of course I do not mind," she answered, "You were right about me being less nervous, so I gather that it will be an interesting night if I stick with you." She smiled back. Her escort seemed a little surprised by her compliment and she figured it was because he did not expect such a response from her. In truth, she hadn't expected it either.  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen quietly sat and observed the ceremony that welcomed her into the forest of Eryn Lasgalen. It appeared that many of the Elves that attended the celebration did not understand why an unknown Falathrim Elf would be present in their forest; the Orcs had raided their forest as well, disturbing its inhabitants enough to remind them of the dangers found outside their borders. It somewhat even frustrated some in not having the knowledge of why this unknown she-Elf had arrived. However, King Thranduil did not immediately enlighten his audience and merely left them pleasantly pondering.  
  
She did not contribute much to the conversation throughout the celebration. Thranduil did not explain her situation to the speculating crowd, leaving her to think that probably he was not going to consider her plea for help. She therefore offered no reason behind her arrival. No one in the crowd directly queried about her, sensing that Thranduil's silence had a hidden motive. Yet, the conversation among the Elves always seemed to subtly turn in the direction of the reason in Haemerethwen's journey to Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
The considerable attention brought upon her by the Wood-Elves after the meal caused her anxiety to return. Many noticed her constant blushing and her habit of twirling her blonde hair around her fingers when she was questioned about Mithlond; her lack of social confidence allowed many to decipher that she was some sort of fighter, leading even more to believe that she brought battle news from afar. Their conclusion recognized, they began to ask questions about any new battles that she had heard of, or even participated in (if the Elf was so bold). However, their questioning irritated Thranduil, who powerfully suggested that a change of topic is suitable since he did not want to discuss battle and bloodshed during the celebration.  
  
The musicians then discovered their instruments and began to play a light melody to soothe Thranduil's frustration with his curious audience. Haemerethwen's anxiety slowly began to dissipate now that the Elves were dancing and not paying much attention to her, allowing her to slouch a little in her chair and relax. However, almost immediately afterward her escort gently grabbed her hand in his and began pulling her out of her comfortable chair and onto the dance floor. Her heart began to skip a beat when he slipped one arm around her waist while his hand grabbed hold of hers. She mused at this handsome Elf that smiled at her and was dedicated to allowing her to be comfortable.  
  
"You never did tell me your name," she laughingly stated as they danced. He glanced down at her.  
  
"I always forget the formalities of a proper greeting," he admitted, "You never did tell me your name either." She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I assumed that you knew my name," she answered.  
  
"Well, yes, I did know your name," he stated and smiled slyly, "But you still never offered it." The music then changed to a rapid beat, causing the two dancers to pick up their feet and swing to the rhythm of the faster dance. The change of the music caused Haemerethwen to temporarily forget about her escort not answering her question; instead, she focused on the intensity of the dance that had trapped her. She had learned to dance from her mother, who had been known throughout Mithlond for her grace and beauty.  
  
The song soon ended and the flushed Elves threw up their arms and clapped, for they most enjoyed the faster tempo songs. Haemerethwen stared at her escort, watching his chest heave from the fast dance that he now ecstatically cheered for along with the other Elves. His eyes were charged from the intensity of that dance when he stopped cheering and returned her gaze.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf i eneth nîn," he then announced, "Youngest son of Thranduil, King of Eryn Lasgalen." The only change in Haemerethwen's expression was that of her eyes slightly opening wider, but overall she appeared to show no emotion on her face. However, within her she had forced herself to suppress the overwhelming desire to cry out in shame. 'The Prince of Eryn Lasgalen!' she thought, 'I cannot believe that I allowed myself to feel emotion towards such an untouchable Elf!'  
  
"You outdo yourself, Prince Legolas," she stated, "to accompany such a she-Elf as myself." He silently peered at her, realizing that his title must have released the anxiety he had tried to eradicate. She had averted her eyes again, trying to escape from his powerful gaze, and the red tint in her cheeks had been replaced with paleness. He frowned, upset that he had allowed her to digress back to her reclusive behavior. He led her back to their table and sat down.  
  
"Being a prince does not entitle me to not entertain foreign messengers," he proposed. She silently directed her eyes upon him, staring into his eyes to guess if he was lying. He returned her powerful gaze, trying to contemplate her thoughts.  
  
"Why did you decide to 'entertain' me tonight?" she queried.  
  
"My father told me that a Falathrim messenger arrived yesterday and would need an escort to tonight's celebration. However, I was also told that the messenger was anxious in public and would require-"  
  
"Thranduil told you I was anxious in public?" she hissed, slightly irritated that Thranduil would explicate on her personality to Elves unknown to her.  
  
"Yes," he answered, taking note of her reaction, "I decided that I would be able to accompany you because I am comfortable at celebrations, especially those within my home." Haemerethwen considered his reason and decided it was believable, but wondered what else Thranduil had mentioned to him.  
  
"What else did Thranduil mention about me?" she questioned him, coldly staring off into the distance. Legolas silently peered at her and considered if he should tell her the whole truth.  
  
"He mentioned your history, mainly," he began, taking a sip of wine to soothe his parched throat. She nodded her head in agreement. "He told me of your connection to Círdan the Shipwright and your importance to Mithlond."  
  
"My importance?" she scoffed.  
  
"He elaborated that Círdan personally chose you to be border guardian after witnessing your defending off Orcs. It seems that you became an esteemed warrior over the years, which eventually led you to becoming a captain in the section you monitored. However, you have kept your prowess hidden from many civilians of Mithlond and only now do they realize your capabilities."  
  
"I do not even compare to the great warriors of Mithlond," she argued, "But I accept the compliment that Thranduil bestows upon me."  
  
"My father also mentioned when he met you in your city," Legolas stated. Her eyes slightly closed, preparing herself for what he would mention next. "Apparently, he came at a time of.apprehension?" Haemerethwen sharply looked at him, frowning.  
  
"Thranduil believed that I had denied a Eryn Lasgalen messenger access to Mithlond that delivered an important message. He demanded that action be taken, but Círdan did not have reason to believe the accusation," she then stopped, deeply sighing, "So Thranduil decided to visit Mithlond. I was taken into custody, but soon after I was released."  
  
"I can assume that my father has held that against Mithlond."  
  
"He still has that hint of sarcasm with every mention of 'ability' and 'warrior,'" she spits out. The situation seems to have had quite an impact on her, so Legolas quickly dropped that subject.  
  
"The last thing he mentioned was that of your task," he stated, "I am dreadfully sorry of the situation that has taken hold of your beautiful city."  
  
"But does Thranduil feel the same as his son?" she angrily queried.  
  
"I do not know," he softly replied, "Tomorrow you shall find out." With that final comment, Legolas arose and offered his hand to the upset Elf. "I do believe it is time to retire." She looked at his hand and then up at his eyes, now sad because of the angry discourse that had been exchanged between them. She allowed a small smile to creep over her face.  
  
"I am sorry for my sudden change of mood," she offered while grabbing hold of his hand and standing up, "but I am extremely stressed and am anxious to return to Mithlond."  
  
"Hopefully, you will return with those who will help," he suggested, returning the small smile. They begin to walk back into the palace with the other Elves and silently exchange a parting when they reached her room. 


	4. Contemplation

Quick Note: I am an extremely busy student and I fear that this story may take a while between updates. However, please submit reviews to remind me that people may actually enjoy my writing. Suggestions, comments, questions all welcomed. Please help me to create my first fan-fiction!  
  
****  
  
Legolas awoke the following morning with the rise of the brilliant orange- red sun that leaked through 's dark trees and into his room. He immediately remembered the celebration that occurred last night and slowly ran his hands over his face, trying to understand the complication that the foreign Elf had brought upon his forest. He let out a deep sigh and arose from his bed, swinging his legs over the side and flinching as his feet touched the cold floor. However, he stood up despite the icy floor and walked over to his bath in the adjoined room.  
  
After warming the water, he threw off his clothes and dipped in, welcoming the chance to rid himself of the sweat that clung to his body from last night's enthusiastic dancing. His mind continued to return to last night and the desperate situation that had now entered. Legolas wondered if his father would allow his warriors to travel to Mithlond and fight for the city. Many would have to stay and protect and others were still exhausted from the battle against Sauron. Legolas sank down into the water until it reached below his eyes, gathering in his thoughts about what he personally felt about entering another war.  
  
The Falathrim Elf was confusing; she had a difficult inability to project her personality to him, and possibly to other Elves as well. He was amused at her coyness when she opened the door, but it was frustrating to pry her to open her mind to him. He saw sadness within her eyes, which made him wonder what she had seen throughout her life. Her silence continuously tempted him to question her personality that she slightly exposed throughout the night. Altogether, he felt like he was missing something and he greatly desired to know what. He rose from his bath and dried himself off with a towel and then returned to his room to dress himself accordingly, since he would be attending the meeting today.  
  
Legolas had not found the Elf to be unusually attractive; he had seen other Elves that surpassed in beauty. However, he did feel emotion towards her when she allowed her laugh to fill his ears with its melody. She offered nothing for him to find unique, but he believed that she might be hiding her true beauty. He slowly smiled when he remembered her dancing to the upbeat song; her body flowed so gracefully to the rhythm and it surprised him to witness the anxious Elf release herself to the song.  
  
Since the meeting about the situation about Mithlond was not until noon, Legolas decided that perhaps he could discuss his father's views about the solution. His father normally didn't discuss much political matters with him since he was the youngest son and had little political influence in , but sometimes Thranduil explicated on issues if they interested Legolas so much. Such was the case with Legolas traveling to Rivendell to discuss the loss of Gollum and the joining of the Fellowship. He quickly traveled down the halls to search for his father in the meeting room, hoping that perhaps Thranduil had no important issues to discuss before noon.  
  
He stopped outside the door of the room where he heard Thranduil's voice emanating from. He silently listened to his father talk to who Legolas believed was one of his older brothers; when he heard the mention of "Mithlond," Legolas politely knocked on the door, hoping that Thranduil would allow his son to accompany them in their discussion.  
  
The door opened and Legolas faced his eldest brother, who appeared slightly annoyed at his disturbance. Legolas bowed.  
  
"Girithantas, I was wondering if I may discuss the matter of Mithlond with you," he stated, hoping that his brother was in a somewhat pleasant mood and would accept him into the room. His brother silently peered at him and asked Thranduil,  
  
"What say you, father?" Thranduil beckoned with his hand for Legolas to join them and smiled at how his youngest son was interested in political matters. 'Perhaps his quest with the Fellowship has inspired him to keep interest in our politics,' he pondered. Legolas nodded and entered the room, but kept to the side so as not to interfere with Girithantas and Thranduil.  
  
"Do you understand the details of the situation, Legolas?" asked Girithantas.  
  
"What I know derives from what the she-Elf has revealed," he replied. Girithantas glanced at his father who had frowned at Legolas' statement.  
  
"And do you believe her?" Thranduil sternly asked. Legolas looked first at Girithantas and then his father, realizing that Haemerethwen had been correct in that the King disliked her.  
  
"I do," stated Legolas. Thranduil deeply sighed and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he replied.  
  
"We do not fully believe her," Thranduil confessed. Confused, Legolas peered at his father. Thranduil stood up and began to walk over to his youngest son, trying to consider what words would best befit the situation.  
  
"Legolas, your immaturity in politics is fully portrayed in your automatic trust of this unknown she-Elf," stated Thranduil, "Haemerethwen has always been a concern to me. Although she will refute this, she denied a messenger that carried an important message concerning your mother." Legolas' eyes opened wide; Thranduil hardly mentioned his departed wife and her fate.  
  
"I commanded a messenger to send notice to Círdan that a ship will be needed to sail your mother across the Sea. Haemerethwen, at that time, was a captain border guard and protected the northeastern outskirts of the city. When she descried the messenger from afar, she recognized him as the previous messenger who had insulted her in Mithlond's court. When she stopped him, she demanded an apology before he would be allowed to pass. Instead, our messenger insulted her brother; Haemerethwen retaliated by not allowing him to pass. The message was seriously delayed, which caused more trouble than was needed." Thranduil finished his story by gently grabbing Legolas' arms and peering at his face. "She allows personal matters to conflict with politics, which is why we do not fully trust her." Legolas peered at Girithantas, who nodded with Thranduil's statement.  
  
"I understand your concern," said Legolas, "But I do not believe that she would create lies about the destruction of Mithlond and its people." Thranduil took his eyes off his young son and peered at Girithantas.  
  
"How can we be sure that she does not exaggerate?" the King continued to Legolas, "There are no doubts in our minds that Haemerethwen speaks some truth, but may she not also form tiny lies to persuade us?" Legolas' eyes drifted towards the ground, ashamed that he had not the knowledge like that of his father and brother. 'I suppose I'll continue being the non- political son' he thought. He raised his eyes back to his father, who now looked behind his youngest son to the door.  
  
"Haemerethwen," Thranduil began. Legolas turned around and accompanied his father's gaze onto the she-Elf. She bowed to the three Elves, but frowned to show her disapproval of their slandering of her.  
  
"Good morning," she stated, "I am sorry to disturb your conversation, but I was wondering if I might borrow Prince Legolas for a few moments." Legolas turned to his father, who silently whispered:  
  
"Go, my son, but do not disregard that short conversation." Legolas slightly nodded his head and began to walk toward the frustrated she-Elf. When he passed through the doors, Haemerethwen slowly closed the doors and bid the two Elves farewell.  
  
"What is the matter, Haemerethwen?" Legolas queried.  
  
"I am alone in ," she sadly smiled as she twirled her fingers together, "And the only Elf here that has showed me kindness is you." She slowly looked into his eyes, but then looked away when she realized what boldness she portrayed by doing such an action. Legolas smiled, somewhat amused that the she-Elf had taken a liking to him.  
  
"So you interrupted an important meeting for this reason?" he sternly replied. She grabbed onto his wrist and stopped him, fear portrayed in her red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"I never meant-I am sorry for my selfishness and immaturity," she silently stated, dropping his wrist and quickly walking away.  
  
"Daro!" he cried out, jogging to catch up to her, "You have me now, why do you walk away?" He stopped in front of her and grabbed hold of her shoulders, but she averted her face to hide her embarrassment and sorrow. He lifted her chin up, catching sight of her depression. "Come now, I was only joking," Legolas sympathetically stated. She averted her eyes again, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.  
  
"You were not in an important meeting?" she queried.  
  
"No," he replied, questioning her with his eyes, "It was a common discussion. You did not disturb." She looked at him, doubting his words.  
  
"Thranduil mentioned my name."  
  
"Yes, but we discussed the events of yesterday; nothing of today or tomorrow." He turned his eyes from her and waited for her reply.  
  
"Are there are lakes in this area?" she quietly stated. He looked in surprise at her, realizing that she had changed the topic to avoid a confrontation of her emotions.  
  
"The nearest is Long Lake, but I fear that is beyond our reach today," he answered, but after seeing her deepening frown he quickly noted, "but there is also the river that flows underneath our palace." He silently gazed at her and her unfocused stare into the forest. She suddenly sighed and directed her sorrowful eyes at him.  
  
"It has been too long since I have seen the sea, but perhaps a river will help." Legolas smiled at her and led the way to the river, hoping that it will lighten her mood.  
  
"I can empathize with your home-sickness," he stated after they had reached the doorway leading outside. The forest was full of Wood-Elves that were all performing some important act: a group of warriors were departing to defend the southern end of the forest; two Elves were discussing the forest- circle tomorrow night. Haemerethwen watched the busy forest and felt another pang of fear. Would there still be a Mithlond when she returned? How long will the Elven warriors last?  
  
"Yes, you were an integral part of the Fellowship from what my brother has told me," she stated, a slight interest expressed in her voice. Legolas peered down at her, wondering how much she knew about him. She, however, did not seem to notice his questioning look and continued to listen to various discussions and watch the unknown culture live around her.  
  
"Do I know your brother?"  
  
"Possibly," she answered, a small smile growing on her face as she caught the hint of his curiosity, "He is an esteemed warrior of Mithlond that followed in our father's footsteps. Our family has always been dedicated to protecting our fair city."  
  
Legolas and Haemerethwen reached the bank of the dark and cold river. She marveled at how black the river was and kneeled down to touch the water. It was incredibly cold, but she smiled as she allowed her hand to go underneath the surface to accompany her fingers.  
  
"This is the same Enchanted River, is it not?" she questioned Legolas, who was still standing and watching the amused Elf dipping her hand in and out of the water. Her mood altered so quickly!  
  
"It is."  
  
"Aye, and is this not the river the hobbit and dwarves traveled down, fooling your kingdom?" she questioned again, directing her smiling eyes at the stiffened Elf. She quietly laughed at him and returned her gaze to the rippling water. "I only jest," she whispered. Then, all of a sudden, she felt hands upon her back and her eyes widened as she felt her body moving towards the dark water. She hit the river with a tiny splash and quickly reached for the riverbank so she wouldn't get caught in the slightly powerful stream. When her head surfaced, she heard hearty laughter and when she wiped the water from her eyes, she realized it was Legolas.  
  
"Aye, I jest as well," he stated between his laughter. Haemerethwen stretched her arms upon the bank of the river and stared at him.  
  
"Least help me out," she said. Legolas' laughter slightly died down and he peered at the dripping wet Elf that gave him an icy glare.  
  
"I am not that ignorant!" he declared, "And you are not that weak." She glowered at him as she pulled herself out of the river and slowly stood up. Her dress was soaked and stuck to her thin body, outlining her dainty figure. Legolas stopped laughing as he took in the sight of her body, lingering on the sight of her hard nipples that noticeably protruded when she arched her back to wring out her wet hair. He swallowed hard when he realized that he was becoming aroused at the sight and quickly turned his eyes away. Nakedness does not usually affect him, as it does not with other Elves either, but the sight of her stirred some emotion within him. He questioned himself, but was interrupted by the sound of her voice.  
  
"That was very rude of you," she angrily declared. Legolas immediately blushed, assuming she noticed his staring.  
  
"I did not-"  
  
"Is it a custom among princes to push visitors into the river?" she questioned. She tried to keep her face terse, but her shivering and chattering teeth soon disrupted it. He smiled, thankful that she did not mean his disrespectful glancing at her body. "Why do you smile?"  
  
"I am extremely sorry, but I couldn't resist," he confessed as he walked over to her and offered his cloak to wrap around her cold body. "I'll bring you back to your room so you can change."  
  
"I have no other dress to wear," she stated as she walked with him back to the palace.  
  
"I am sure one of the Elven-maidens will allow you to borrow a dress," he stated. "I'll pick one out for you." 


	5. The Denial

NOTE: Please continue to review! I fully appreciate the ones I have received thus far! Also, any information or suggestions as to how to portray either Legolas or Elves in general would be helpful. The Falathrim Elves are quite unknown to me culturally, if any know of canon to help support my plot, please share. This is my first fan-fiction ever and the first fictional story I have ever written, so I am sorry if my writing is not as strong as it should be. Hopefully you shall see progression throughout the chapters. Finally, I have finals next week so I will not be writing as much. Therefore, you may need to wait for a week or more until I update. Until then, please speak out. Thank you!  
  
****  
  
ELVISH DIALOGUE: Gweston: I swear / Na vedui: At last / Daro: Stop / Le hannon: I think ye / Henion: I understand /  
  
****  
  
At noon, Haemerethwen entered the court where Thranduil and his elven company sat, waiting for her. She gracefully bowed to the Elves, hoping that this time the conversation will be more successful. She was not as nervous as the first time she was in the interrogating position, mainly because she felt more comfortable when she realized that Legolas was part of the King's company. Thranduil and his accompaniments nodded their heads to her bow and she slowly sat down in the same uncomfortable chair.  
  
"Good afternoon," King Thranduil stated when she was seated.  
  
"Good afternoon, King Thranduil," she politely returned.  
  
"I have put much consideration into your request of our help." Haemerethwen allowed a small smile to be portrayed on her face when he stated this, remembering earlier that morning when she overheard him telling his sons about her overemphasizing situations.  
  
"I pray you see to our situation," she responded. Thranduil released a quick sigh and squinted his eyes.  
  
"The Elves of Eryn Lasgalen would like to question you further." Haemerethwen nodded at these words, thinking it was fair for more questions. He continued:  
  
"First, we all realize a previous incidence that includes you and a messenger of ours. We hold nothing against Mithlond and its decision, but we question the truth in your words about the situation in your city." Haemerethwen kept her face to portray indifference, but she was beginning to become annoyed with Thranduil's constant insulting of her intentions.  
  
"I do not exaggerate the situation, sir."  
  
"You stated that an army of Orcs was attacking your city," stated the heir Girithantas, "Could you explain?" Haemerethwen pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear, wondering how she could convince the Wood-Elves.  
  
"At the end of the War, the Orcs dispersed over Middle-Earth and began to randomly attack whatever they could. They must have somehow caught word of the departure of the Ring-Bearers by means of the White Ship in Mithlond. The first to attack was the usual group of Orcs that attacked our city, led by Thrakdreg, the same Orc captain that besieged my group. Weekly they grew in numbers, but we could withstand their attacks until but forty days ago, where they almost appeared to have doubled in number. We are unsure of their exact numbers, but there enough to overtake us if no help arrives."  
  
"You mentioned that before," stated Thranduil, "How do we know you do not exaggerate?"  
  
"Thrakdreg followed my group all the way to your forest; as your guards may tell you, it was not a small group. Would the Orcs release such a large group to follow but three Elves if there were not many to remain?" Haemerethwen sighed and softly rubbed her eyes with her fingertips, becoming frustrated that she knew no way to convince the suspicious Wood- Elves.  
  
"Gweston, King Thranduil, I would not overstate this position. I realize my mistake in the past, but please do not base your decision on such! I beg of you to recognize the sadness and terror within mine eyes that accompanies me due to Mithlond's wretched situation! You risk the lives of many by denying us." Haemerethwen stared at the King, waiting for his reaction to her desperate and emotional plea, praying that perhaps her torment could be expressed through words. Haemerethwen understood that she was not skilled in discourse, but she hoped that possibly today she could convince others.  
  
The King and his company stared at the flustered Elf, whose grey eyes sparkled with the flames, daring them to not take her words seriously. She then slowly whispered:  
  
"None would forgive the Eryn Lasgalen Elves in the elimination of the Falathrim."  
  
"I am not concerned with the opinions of others," stated Thranduil, "I am concerned only for the health of my people."  
  
"But we are your people too, sir! How can you overlook your brothers and sisters so easily?"  
  
"Eryn Lasgalen is also daily attacked, we cannot send our finest warriors to Mithlond and leave our forest unprotected," stated another Elf, presumably a captain.  
  
"Aye, but we do not ask for all of your warriors; we simply ask for help so that we may prevail over those filthy Orcs! Please, at least allow some to aid us." King Thranduil peered at the she-Elf and then turned his head towards the company. He focused on Girithantas, who nodded his head. Thranduil sighed and stood up.  
  
"Haemerethwen," he announced, followed by the standing of the fellow Elves within the room, "I hereby declare that Eryn Lasgalen will send warriors to the city of Mithlond in hopes of the destruction of the Orcs that ail you so." Haemerethwen bowed, but withheld the smile she so desperately wanted to portray.  
  
"King Thranduil, we will forever be in your debt for this sacrifice you offer us. Many thanks, sir."  
  
"We will not, however, send our warriors immediately with you due to tactical reasons," Thranduil continued, "But we will allow Eryn Lasgalen guards to accompany you in your return to Mithlond. When do you leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible, sir," she stated.  
  
"Then you shall leave tomorrow at the breaking of the sun. I will send companions to meet you here. Fare you well," and with that, Thranduil silently walked out the room with his company. Haemerethwen closed her eyes and grinned, thankful that the King had accepted her proposal. 'Na vedui!' she thought. However, she was interrupted by a clear voice:  
  
"It appears that you have succeeded," stated Legolas. Haemerethwen looked up at the Elf with his arms crossed across his chest and a smile upon his face.  
  
"It must have been the dress," she admitted, allowing a short laugh to escape.  
  
"Aye, it is flattering; my father must have been enchanted," he stated, also laughing. She flushed at his compliment and quickly tried to change the subject; flattery from the attractive Prince would not help her to remember her position below him.  
  
"Why does Eryn Lasgalen have the most uncomfortable chairs?" she queried while stretching her arms up above her head and slightly behind her. Legolas again noticed her ample breasts, arching straight towards him when her back was bent. His eyes opened wide as he imagined delicately touching them. He could almost feel his brushing of her soft skin that would tempt him so. Her saying broke his trance: "I had never known that furniture could cause such aches." She returned to her normal sitting position and peered at the slightly flushed Legolas.  
  
"I shall notify the King at once!" he cried and began to walk out the door.  
  
"No, daro!" shouted Haemerethwen standing up and running after him, "I am sure that in doing so, I would ruin the chance of help!" she whispered, a smile upon her face as she grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"You appear to be less sorrowful and more playful this afternoon," noted Legolas. Her smile widened at his statement and she peered into his pure blue eyes, astonished at the beauty he possessed. He smiled back at her. "Perhaps for your last day and night in Eryn Lasgalen you should witness the lighter side of the forest."  
  
"Which would be.?" she asked, curiosity taking control.  
  
"Well, let us enter the forest and find out!" he exclaimed, grabbing hold of her hand and dragging her out the palace doors.  
  
****  
  
It was a long while before Legolas and Haemerethwen slowed down deep within the forest. They had stopped within an opening among the thick trees, allowing the starlight to grace the ground. She shaded her eyes, as she looked upwards, astonished that her eyes hurt from such little light. Then she returned her gaze to the circle of grass and the scorched ground within the middle. She smiled when she understood where Legolas had taken her. "Did you attend this forest circle?" she asked, turning her shining grey eyes upon him.  
  
"Aye, but I do not attend many," he answered, looking at her cheerful face. As she brushed hair off her face and laughed at him, he suddenly felt his heart beat faster. He sveltely smiled at her and asked, "Why is it that you laugh so at that response?"  
  
"Because I doubt you," she answered.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"'Legolas is an experienced warrior, fear him in battle; but fear him not in relaxation, for he is, of course, the Prince of the Wood-Elves!'" she stated, laughing at his response to her quote.  
  
"From where did you hear that?"  
  
"My brother, the one you remember not" she taunted. He smiled at her playfulness, wondering how Thranduil's words could reverse her personality so.  
  
"You shall tell me," commanded Legolas, taking a step towards her. Haemerethwen laughed and stepped backward, holding her arms out towards him as if to push him back.  
  
"Daro!" she laughingly stated, "I will not fight against the skilled Prince of Eryn Lasgalen!" He then leaped at her, grabbing onto her wrist as she also leaped backwards; he pulled her towards him.  
  
"I am too fast for you," he whispered, his blue eyes smiling at her.  
  
"Perhaps I desired to be caught?" she whispered back with a flushed look upon her face.  
  
"And why would you want it so?" he queried. She looked upon his handsome face with his high, chiseled cheekbones, distinguished nose, and enchanting mouth smiling back at her. She turned her eyes upward, peering into his blue eyes that pierced into her, questioning her every desire she desperately tried to hide.  
  
"To allow you to believe that you are faster than me," she returned. He released her wrist and stepped backward.  
  
"Well, then allow me to chance it again."  
  
"No!" she answered, "I shall leave your pride in agony over the thought of your speed."  
  
"Ah, you are afraid that when you do put effort, I will succeed," he plainly stated, slyly smiling at her. She shook her head.  
  
"I am certain in my ability, Prince; no persuasion will be necessary," she declared, grinning at him one last time before gazing towards the stars. Legolas also turned his eyes to the shining stars, blessing the land with its gentle light. "The stars are different here," she muttered, the smile leaving her lips as her thoughts returned to her beloved city in despair. Legolas turned his eyes to the she-Elf who raised her hand to the sky.  
  
"In Mithlond, that star is more to the northeast," she mumbled, her voice slightly trembling, "My brother declared it to be my star when I was much younger in hopes to soothe my qualms of becoming lost within the world." She slowly dropped her hand from the sky. "How I miss him."  
  
Legolas peered at the dismayed Haemerethwen, puzzled over how her mood could change so rapidly. However, he understood her pain in missing loved ones; he felt it all too consistently in his quest with the Fellowship. He walked towards her and decided he would try to ease her anxiety.  
'The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
  
And in the glade a light was seen  
  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
  
Tinuviel was dancing there,  
  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
  
And in her raiment glimmering.'  
Haemerethwen listened to his tender voice that soothed her disparaging thoughts over the condition of her fair city. She slowly turned towards the singing Elf that approached her slowly step by step. When she closed her eyes, Legolas allowed a small smile to appear on his face, knowing that his voice aided her. He continued to walk closer until he was standing in front of her and his first verse ended. She opened her eyes and allowed him to see the sadness that loomed within them, beckoning him to continue his singing and lessen her inner burden. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a gentle hug and continued.  
'There Beren came from mountain cold,  
  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
  
And her hair like shadow following.'  
Legolas felt her head upon his shoulder move and he regretfully released his arms from around her. He peered at the she-Elf who was biting her lower lip, trying to repress the emotional burden from escaping from her mouth. She seemed less discouraged, which comforted him.  
  
"Le hannon," she whispered, struggling to maintain a stoic appearance. He grabbed onto her hand and placed his powerful blue eyes upon hers.  
  
"Henion," he stated. Although she averted her eyes from his to escape his gaze, he continued to peer at her to try to understand her. She sparked an interest within him; rendering him curious to the details she denied him access to. He desired to understand what lay beyond the simple storyline of Orcs attacking her city and, most of all, he desired to understand her life and personality. Her moods changed so rapidly: silent to cheerful, cheerful to depressed, and depressed to silent again. She was unknown to him and he decided to dedicate himself to gaining the knowledge to comprehend her personality and hopefully find within her what he yearned as well.  
  
"Perhaps we should return," he suggested, moving his face to interrupt her thoughts. She smiled sadly at him, causing his heart to mourn along with her; he was in that same position less than a year ago.  
  
"Perhaps we should," she muttered, "But will you sing one last verse?" She grabbed his other hand and pulled him closer. "Your voice helps me so," she gently whispered. He looked down upon Haemerethwen and smiled. The moonlight illuminated her every delicate feature; her silver- grey eyes were almost transparent as she peered up at him while her flocculent skin gently absorbed the light, making the shadows from her cheekbones appear more noticeable. He brushed his fingers against her cheek and pushed away a piece of her golden hair, allowing her to slightly blush and shyly smile at him, embarrassed at the way he looked at her.  
'Enchantment healed his weary feet  
  
The over hills were doomed to roam;  
  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
  
Through wooden woods in Elvenhome  
  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
  
And left him lonely still to roam  
  
In the silent forest listening.'  
Legolas gently sang to her, allowing the beautiful sound to reverberate throughout the woods. However, he urged her back to the palace of Eryn Lasgalen as he continued to sing, hoping that they would return at time reasonable enough for Thranduil to not become irritated. All the while they walked, he gazed at her, watching the words soothe her. When she turned to smile at him outside the palace bridge, he felt his heart beat faster; but he still could not understand the meaning behind it because she was, after all, just a messenger from Mithlond. 


	6. Departure

This will be my last update for this week. I have finals all next week and then I am visiting a college for the weekend. I may be able to put in a small chapter (such as this one) at some point, but do not count on it! Thank you for the reviews, I am glad that my writing is not as horrible as I thought it was! However, I can never have too many of them, so please keep submitting!  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen leaned against a tree, quietly waiting at the stables for the arrival of Thranduil's promised companions. She stood slightly in the shade and hoped that few would see her. The sun was just beginning to gently shine, but already the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen were busily preparing for the events that accompanied their daily tasks. More guards sped past Haemerethwen on their exhausted horses across the bridge, hastily jumping off from their beasts and walking through the palace doors. There appeared to be few Elven guards within the palace and the only time Haemerethwen noticed them was when they were either departing or entering Thranduil's Halls, relaying an important message involving the events within the forest. From this lack of guards, it could be deduced that Eryn Lasgalen also suffered from the attacks of the unruly Orcs; how strongly, Haemerethwen did not know. She hoped that her cry for help did not detract the forest's own situation with the Orcs, which was obviously Thranduil's main concern.  
  
She let out a sigh and began to consider her personal situation. Her heart ached desperately to return to Mithlond and continue to fight against the vicious Orcs, mainly due to her fear of losing those she loved. Her brother was an esteemed warrior and was renowned for his skill with the bow, but she could not help but doubt his skill. She was, however, more concerned with her sister; Melciriel faced a political battle on top of the struggle to survive, which she faced with no battle skills. Haemerethwen had always been her little sister's guardian since their parents left and she was anxious to leave her at such a horrid time. She knew how ruthless the Orcs were with female Elves and to leave the defenseless Melciriel caused her unabated grief.  
  
Her eyes turned to two passing Elves that were chatting about Thranduil's decision to send warriors to Mithlond. Focusing her hearing on them, she began to listen to their discussion:  
  
"I do not believe it was in Thranduil's best interest to send some of our experienced warriors to Mithlond," stated one, "We are in dire need of them here."  
  
"Aye, but I hear that the city is facing triple the amount of Orcs we witness," stated the other.  
  
"Selfishness; that is what I hear. We need to return back to our more isolated state; we dedicate our interests too much on other's concerns."  
  
"It is beneficial that we welcome others to Eryn Lasgalen; what if we desire aid such as Mithlond?"  
  
"We will not. If for some reason we do, then we would not consider others to worry with us, for we are efficient warriors that can withhold all!"  
  
"Too innocent, my friend; when will you understand to turn your pride aside and consider reality?"  
  
Haemerethwen broke her concentration on listening to the distanced Elves when she noticed Thranduil and two guards approaching her. She quickly took her back off the tree and fixed her posture, hoping that he did not notice her previous relaxed position.  
  
"Good morning, Haemerethwen," he stated after he ordered his guards away. She bowed her head and reciprocated his words. "Your companion should be accompanying us in a few minutes; I ask for a moment alone with you," he noted, and began to walk into the stables with her.  
  
"What do you wish to discuss, sir?" she questioned, guessing that he wanted to again question Mithlond's situation to guarantee that she would not betray him.  
  
"As you know, I will not be sending out my warriors until a week later. I am sorry if this is an inconvenience, but I need to train other Elven guards to take over their position on the outskirts of the forest. We, too, are being greatly attacked, but I realize your position is more serious." He stopped and faced the she-elf, peering into her grey eyes and preparing himself for the true reason behind his desire to talk alone. "I know that we have had our disputes in the past and although I am still slightly angered at the entire situation, I am not so stubborn to not concern myself with your journey back to Mithlond. Haemerethwen, you do not tell all about those who follow you." She peered at him, wondering how he knew she did not tell the whole truth.  
  
"I should have known that I cannot fool you," she returned, allowing a slight smile to present itself, "How did you come to this realization?"  
  
"Briefly: through the mention of Thrakdreg." Her smile disappeared at the mention of that name and her face went pale.  
  
"H-how do you about him?" she whispered, ashamed that he had the knowledge of her past.  
  
"Your brother," he gently stated, hoping that she would allow herself to discuss this personal matter; something her brother said was near impossible.  
  
"Him?" she questioned, a shadow falling over her eyes, "why would he mention such a thing?"  
  
"He fears for you; he delivered this information to me when I last visited Mithlond to question the situation involving my messenger. He defended your behavior as because to that situation. It was not mentioned to harm, but to suggest your strength." She blandly looked at him with an indifferent face and with no suggestion that she would reply to his statement.  
  
"Did you comprehend the fact that you were not readily murdered in the attack within the forest by his company, but only wounded? That does not seem to indicate that his attitude has altered," he sternly whispered, lowering his voice so that no Elves but her would hear, "I fear that your future will return to the blighted past." She looked away from his piercing eyes.  
  
"Speak no more!" she violently whispered, "I realized my position before you knew of it!"  
  
"Please, do not become upset, I merely wish to eradicate the option that he will succeed," he soothingly replied, hoping to quell her beginning anger. She returned her eyes to him, fear showing though she desperately tried to disguise it.  
  
"What is your proposition?"  
  
"I am sending one of Eryn Lasgalen's best warriors along with you," he stated, "He does not know of the underlying reason he accompanies you, only that you need new companions due to those you lost." She considered his idea. Although her pride would want her to deny such help, her logic quickly overtook that thought.  
  
"I accept, but only if this information does not go beyond us," she stated.  
  
"Gweston," Thranduil stated. They began to walk back outdoors and when they stood before the door, she whispered:  
  
"Thank you." Thranduil made no move to suggest that he heard her, but they both understood that he did.  
  
****  
  
Legolas stood outside the stables, waiting for his father and Haemerethwen to return from within. He was slightly annoyed that he was asked to accompany the she-Elf in her return to Mithlond, for he was just newly returned from his previous journey with the Fellowship. 'Gimli will become annoyed in this delay,' he thought, wondering how he would get the news across to him of this situation. He smiled when he considered about having his father ask the dwarf to visit Mithlond as well, but knew that Thranduil still did not approve of his friendship. 'Perhaps that is his reasoning behind having me do this,' he considered. He straightened when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Thranduil and Haemerethwen had come outside. He waited for his father to beckon him over. Thranduil turned to Haemerethwen and mentioned one last thing, which she answered with hardly any alteration to her face. The King then turned to Legolas, his cue that he should walk over.  
  
Haemerethwen looked terribly pale standing behind the King and he wondered what Thranduil had been talking to her about. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring at the ground, seemingly disturbed over some matter. Legolas did not like to see her appearing such way; he had become slightly attached to her over the past few days and thought that yesterday was a stepping-stone in helping her overcome her anxiety and fear. However, she now looked worse than she did when she first opened the door to him before the celebration.  
  
He stopped in front of his father and questioned him with his eyes about Haemerethwen. Thranduil's face was stoic, though, and relayed no information to his son.  
  
"Here is your companion," Thranduil stated, turning to the side to have his eyes both on her and Legolas at the same time. Haemerethwen looked up at Legolas and her eyebrows raised, indicating to him that she probably did not know he was to be aiding her.  
  
"Good morning," Legolas said. She only nodded her head in reply to his comment then again looked away. He was slightly hurt that she did not seem more happy in that he was her companion, but he also understood that something was greatly bothering her, so he tried to not take notice of her rudeness.  
  
"Your horses are ready," noted Thranduil, "Everything is in preparation for your departure. Do you wish to leave now?" he directed his question at Haemerethwen.  
  
"Aye, better sooner than later," she meekly answered.  
  
"Then I shall tell them to bring out your horses," he stated, leaving the two together for a few minutes. Haemerethwen still looked at the ground, but now there was fear displayed on her face. Legolas greatly desired to know what the problem was, but he knew that she probably would not answer him. So, he instead tried to bring her mind off the topic that provoked her anxiety.  
  
"I believe I know who your brother is," he stated. She quickly looked up as if she was surprised that someone was nearby. He glanced at her, "Are you surprised by this?"  
  
"No," she replied, "I was wondering when you would figure it out." He smiled at her, trying to ease her out of her previous emotions.  
  
"I met him at the Council of Elrond,' he said, "I did not realize the resemblance at first."  
  
"Aye, but what was his name?"  
  
"Galdor," he briefly stated, "We became fast friends during the time in Rivendell. A very interesting Elf who made me promise to visit him in Mithlond." She then slowly smiled at him, the mention of her brother cheering her up.  
  
"He always bragged about meeting the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen," she admitted, "But I suppose that he will have no reason to anymore." The horses then came outside the stables and the two Elves walked over to them. Legolas' esteemed horse, Arod, was one of the horses while the other, which Haemerethwen was to ride, was named Habard. The two horses gleamed in the sunlight, muscles outlined and their hair blowing in the quiet breeze. Legolas walked over to Arod and checked his equipment, making sure that he had packed all that was required. After Haemerethwen had done the same, they both gracefully jumped onto their horse's back.  
  
"Take care on your journey," stated Thranduil, who had quietly reappeared, "Make sure to arrive safely." They both nodded. "My warriors expect to see you when they arrive; do not disappoint them!" And with that, the Elves kicked their horses and were off. 


	7. The Beginning

My finals have ended! I was so starved from not being able to write that I wrote this all in one day. The action will soon begin (foreshadowing at the end), but this chapter is necessary in setting up the friendship between Legolas and Haemerethwen. Please continue to review; I get excited when I see new ones! Also, if anyone had any knowledge of the geography of Middle-Earth and knows of certain lands that will be crossed in a journey from Rivendell to Mithlond, please share! Although I have some basic knowledge, more would help the story. I hope I am keeping your interests in the story, I understand that so far has been slightly uneventful. Thank you again!  
  
****  
  
After a few hours, the two Elves breached the outskirts of the forest. They had not spoken a word to each other, mainly because Eryn Lasgalen was not a place where talking was appreciated, so they had kept their eyes and ears open rather than their mouths. When the trees had dwindled down to hardly any, Haemerethwen soaked in the warmth that the sunshine offered, allowing her eyes to close and a smile to express itself. As much as she loved trees, she did not greatly desire to be among the suffocating darkness that derived from it. They continued to ride for a few miles with no speaking, but soon the change of atmosphere sparked her to speak.  
  
"I am sorry that you must accompany me," she spoke, glancing over at Legolas. He turned his face towards her, his blue eyes glittering from the sunlight. She couldn't help but feel a slight attraction towards him, but she would not allow it to burrow further than just the surface, afraid that if she did it would only end up with his denial.  
  
"No, I am sorry that you are with me," he wittily replied, "I am sure that you must have been excited about your departure until you realized you depart with me." He gently smiled at her.  
  
"Better to be with you than one I have no knowledge of," she stated, a smile appearing on her face as well. The feel of the sun upon her body invigorated her, helping to forget the conversation between her and Thranduil. She tried to repress the disturbing memories that the King had unfortunately stirred up, but knowing that the Orc leader was somewhere in the wilderness, stalking her, granted her hardly any reassurance. Although she was not one to start a discussion about personal matters, she decided that she might as well with Legolas. She had almost no information on the regal Prince, which would not help her in their journey.  
  
"The sun is warm; it clears my mind," she stated, looking forward over the vast land in front of her, "Reminding me of previous questions that remain unanswered." Legolas turned his face toward her, wondering what questions roamed within her mind.  
  
"I remember no questions," he slowly answered.  
  
"Aye, because I never publicly asked them," she answered, turning to face him again, "But, nevertheless, they remain." She turned her face back forward and closed her eyes, accepting the power the sun bestowed on her to give her strength.  
  
"Then release your words," he stated. After a moment's pause, she replied:  
  
"I am honored that Thranduil chose you as my companion, but why did you accept?" Legolas peered at her, wondering if he should admit that he personally was slightly annoyed in the choice, but decided against it. He did not need an infuriated she-Elf to be in his presence for the long trip.  
  
"Judging by last night and how slow you were, I decided it was necessary," he returned with a sly smile. She peered at him, annoyed that he turned her serious question into a playful jest. "To be honest, I accepted mainly because, although I dearly love Eryn Lasgalen, my heart still desires to roam Middle-Earth and take in its wonder. Gimli was to join me, but I fear that he will be delayed as I enjoy it myself." Haemerethwen's spirit slightly dropped at his statement; a part of her desired him to join because he enjoyed her presence. Her heart only spoke of desires that were always denied by either her mind or another.  
  
"I have heard of the stout dwarf," she answered, "Quite an amusing friendship."  
  
"Aye, my father disapproves of it. He remembers Gimli's father when he trespassed within our forest-circle, continuously." He smiled, remembering being at that forest circle that the dwarves and hobbit desperately tried to attend. "But I blame the King for being so stout in his biased opinions."  
  
"I have met no dwarves, whether that is beneficial I know not."  
  
"That would depend on what dwarf you meet," he stated.  
  
"Aye, that it would. Perhaps I will be able to meet this notorious dwarf you hold so dearly?" she asked, curiosity showing within her grey eyes.  
  
"Possibly, if he would allow it," he smiled, "But I believe he enjoys the presence of female Elves. We shall have to survive this journey beforehand, though."  
  
"A difficult task, but I feel more confident with the skilled Prince of Eryn Lasgalen as a companion," she playfully stated. He smiled at her compliment and nodded in agreement.  
  
"As you should." She laughed at his comment, admiring his pride that he had acquired from his participation in the Fellowship. Her brother had described him as less arrogant. Haemerethwen had to admit though that Legolas' self-admiration was considerably less than other Elves'. They continued to ride in silence for a while, allowing Haemerethwen to regain her thoughts from before the discussion about the dwarf. She was interrupted by Legolas' voice:  
  
"I, too, have a question that lingers in my mind," he stated, turning his glittering eyes upon her.  
  
"Do tell," she stated, anxious to hear if it involved the question that constantly roused her thoughts as well.  
  
"I have hardly any history of you, besides what my father earlier declared about the Eryn Lasgalen messenger," he began, "If we are to journey together, I feel that it is my right to learn what you so desperately hide."  
  
"What I hide?" she defiantly stated, "I fear that what I feel is not worth vocalizing cannot be overruled by your apparent 'right.'" She looked at him, challenging him to actually press her into speaking.  
  
"Aye, it cannot be altered," he agreed, trying to switch techniques so that she may allow some information to passed, "But what if I asked you to describe your past? I know little of your family, only through means of what Galdor has revealed." Haemerethwen stared out in front of her for a while, knowing that Legolas was slightly accurate: she must release some information to gain his trust and true friendship, which were both valuable at such a critical time.  
  
"What do you desire to know?" she stated, directing her piercing eyes at him as she sought to make it known that she did not enjoy allowing her history to escape, "For I do not know where to begin." Legolas smiled at her, amused that she was annoyed at his attempts to create friendship.  
  
"Do not be so tense," he mocked, "It does suggest that you are unwilling for friendships to transpire." He laughed as she stiffened even more. "Is the past so overwhelming that you cannot describe it to a lonely Prince?"  
  
"Overwhelming to me, yes; to others, it may appear merely simple."  
  
"Aye, 'tis the same with me. If you do not wish to disclose material to me, I will not argue," he sincerely stated, but then quickly jested, "Although I will forever pester you to no end further on during the trip. At some point, you will be forced to submit yourself to me." She then sharply turned her head towards him, her eyes showing surprise and amusement in the blunt statement.  
  
"Prince, your words reveal too much of your inner desires," she joked, laughing at the red tint that accompanied his face. 'However, I shall remember that tempting comment,' thought Haemerethwen as she laughed again at the embarrassed Elf. However, soon the Prince laughed with her, appreciating the she-Elf's attitude.  
  
"I am but a fool," he said with one last chuckle and a shake of his head. He looked again at her as she rode silently forward with a small smile on her glowing face, admiring the beauty she possessed; he quickly after reprimanded himself for considering the female in such a manner: he was the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen while she was merely a messenger. 'Besides,' he thought, 'There are many other she-elves, surpassing in her beauty, that are more suitable to direct my attention to."  
  
"What interests you so?" she stated, catching Legolas' eyes upon her during his mental discussion. He blinked his eyes, returning to the present state, and concentrated on her silver eyes.  
  
"I am still trying to understand you," he answered, shuffling upon the horse's back, ashamed of being caught staring, "Admit something to soothe my curious mind," he then stated, returning their conversation back to the now old topic. She sighed in playful frustration and threw her hands in the hand.  
  
"It never quits!" she cried out.  
  
"I warned you," he stated, "And now the price shall be paid for deferring my original question!"  
  
"Aye, aye," she muttered, and then grew silent, searching her mind for some interesting tid-bit that would halt his questioning for some time. She then let out a quick laugh, realizing that she knew of what to speak of.  
  
"I remember the kirinki," she whispered, her eyes turning towards him with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"The kirinki?" he stated with wonder in his voice. She nodded and smiled, knowing that the mention of the bird would amuse him. "How did you come upon those?"  
  
"Númenor," she stated, "Galdor was sent as Círdan's messenger to the island near the end of the second age, before Sauron had corrupted the King's mind. I accompanied him after I constantly pestered him to allow me to visit. I was but fifty years old, but I still remember those astonishing birds. They were smaller than wrens," she stated, using her hands to express their size, "but contained scarlet feathers and voice so magnificent and high that the men of Númenor could barely hear their song. But I could." She then closed her eyes, trying to remember the details of the memory that was so long ago. "I had never seen such birds in Middle- Earth and I was curious of them; I would silently creep behind them, trying to coax them into allowing me to touch their tempting feathers and admire their unknown beauty. They but always flew away, leaving me frustrated in my numerous attempts." She then opened her eyes and smiled at her bemused companion. After a few minutes, he spoke:  
  
"I had never known that you contained so many more years than mine," he stated.  
  
"What does it matter?" she asked.  
  
"It does not, but I am annoyed in that you have seen such a creature I will never know," he jestingly stated.  
  
"Annoyed?" she laughingly questioned, "I am sure you have been witness to such things that I too will never know." Legolas nodded. "Are you satisfied in my story?"  
  
"No," he playfully replied, a smile growing on his face, "For I fear it is too short." She shook her head at him and sighed, but she knew that the story had helped him realize part of personality.  
  
The two Elves continued to ride through the day in varying states of either silence or jesting, slowly opening themselves up to scrutiny and understanding of their companion. Their friendship grew as their laughs flowed through the lands with the graceful breeze, warming the hearts of all that heard it. The day seemed to pass quickly in their entertainment and soon twilight fell, forcing the two to search for a suitable resting area. They had been following the Forest Road out of Eryn Lasgalen, which led them slightly south of the forest and close to the river Anduin. Eventually, it would lead them to the High Pass on the Misty Mountains. However, they had not quite reached Anduin, so they rested underneath the now scarce amount of trees.  
  
"What do you know of the evil of this land?" asked Haemerethwen, who was about to depart to find wood around the surroundings. She did not know the land well and she feared of facing an unheard of threat because of her ignorance.  
  
"It is hard to know what lies here," Legolas stated, stopping his task of settling the horses in and turning towards her, "The evil of Mordor has been hiding everywhere within Middle-Earth and I fear not even I know where they may dwell." He glanced at her, noticing the slight fear in eyes. "I shall accompany you," he suggested, beginning to walk towards her.  
  
"No," she argued, "It shall only take a few minutes to collect the wood; it is a task I can handle." She smiled up at him and Legolas knew that her pride would not allow her to accept help from him. He nodded his head and returned to unpacking the horse's bags. As she slipped into the darkness, he turned around and called out to her:  
  
"Whistle if danger approaches you!" She stopped and turned around, nodding her head and then slowly continuing outward. 


	8. A Darkness

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was gone over the weekend to visit a college. Please continue to review, I was ecstatic to actually see three positive reviews when I returned home! I would love to know what people think of my action writing; I am not sure if I add enough to the description, so please review! Also, I am still busy this week with meetings and ceremonies, but I hope to finish this next section by the end of this week. Thank you again!  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen cautiously walked in the silent field, focusing on anticipating any unseen foe through either sight or sound. She pulled the heavy hood of her cloak over her golden hair to guarantee that her position remain hidden; in her departure from Eryn Lasgalen she had gathered brown and green clothes to disguise her within the forest until she arrived to lands closer to her own. She eclipsed the moon's light with her new clothes and her footsteps were both unheard and unseen, leaving her unnoticeable within a world that scavenged every detail.  
  
The field was too silent for the anxious Elf; she was unaccustomed to these surroundings as her eyes scoured the land for some sort of wood to bring back to the camp. There was no wind to rustle the leaves nor no animal to startle other creatures, leaving her desperate to conceal all unnatural sounds. Although her eyes were talented in seeing much left unseen by others, the field was dark enough that even a single tree would go unnoticed until she was but ten feet away.  
  
She hastily but carefully picked up the random pieces of wood lying around the field until she had enough to carry within her arms. With her hands grasping on the wood, she became flustered in her inability to quickly grab upon either her axe or bow in need of it. However, she quickened her pace, determined to return to Legolas with no ruinous situation to disturb them. Retracing her steps, she began to feel comfortable when she recognized trees that where within five minutes of their site. Smiling, she welcomed another quicker pace and began to think of the events that occurred throughout the day.  
  
In mid-step, she suddenly felt a pang of fear strike into her consciousness. She immediately stopped, concentrating on her surroundings to estimate why this sudden emotion appeared. Her eyes and ears picked up nothing, but her mind continued to sense some sort of approaching evil. 'It cannot be the Orcs', she thought, 'This fear derives not from that cold evil.' Confused, she searched her memory for some kind of reminder of where this evil was last felt, but she could not remember an instance. Whatever the upcoming foe was, it was approaching quickly and leaving her with little to react.  
  
She immediately threw the wood into a nearby bush, hoping that this enemy would not search the area to understand her whereabouts. She then gracefully grabbed onto the lowest branch of the nearest tree; swinging first one leg and then the other over the branch, she twisted her body into the tree. After securing herself, she loudly whistled into the night, signaling Legolas to take notice of the threat. At this point, she began to hear and feel the upcoming threat. The ground shook under the weight of the bodies and Haemerethwen paled slightly when she realized that only three caused the tremendous shaking of the ground. They were sprinting towards the area where she hid and as she climbed higher within the tree, she could slightly see their shapes in the moonlight.  
  
The creatures were huge, greatly surpassing the height of both men and Elves. Their bodies were noticeably wide and strong as the glistening sweat outlined their shape. She recognized them to be trolls, but she was bewildered by their agility and their fierceness; she had never remembered trolls to be so fast. As she watched them, the three split up into slightly different directions, but ultimately leading them to the Elves. 'Something is strange about these trolls,' she marveled, 'For they attack with a plan, not with just mere hunger.' She slowly pulled an arrow out and fitted it into her bow, deciding to attack that which was closest.  
  
Waiting a minute longer, she caught sight of one of the creatures about fifty yards away. Following the sprinting troll with her arrow, she let go of the taut string when it had passed and she was behind it. It flew straight and true, embedding itself in the thick scales of the creature in between the shoulder blades. Crying out in fierce agony, the evil thing stopped and desperately tried to pull out the lodged arrow. It turned in two successive circles and after understanding it could not be removed, it turned its loathsome yellow eyes towards the area where his attacker was. The other two creatures that had heard their companion's cry were also heading toward the tree were Haemerethwen hid, scouring the land to catch a glimpse of the disguised enemy. The arrow revealed that it was probably an Elf, delighting the trolls in their discovery of another tantalizing treat.  
  
Haemerethwen noticed that the creatures were now heading towards her and she ducked within the foliage, hoping that they did not exactly know where she was. She was lucky that the trolls did not know her exact position, but they understood from the angle that the arrow pierced their companion's skin that she was situated in a tree. Sucking in her breath, she watched them scour the land with their yellow-green eyes for the tree she was located in. However, her clothes hid them from her eyes and the leaves separated her from being distinctly seen within the background.  
  
Unfortunately, the creatures began to tire of just utilizing their eyes and began to slam the surrounding trees with their hammers, resulting in the tree either breaking or being completely pushed out of the ground. It was at this point that Haemerethwen noticed the huge hammers and black shields the trolls wielded, both gripped by threatening claws that could easily clutch and break her in one grasp. 'Where is Legolas?' she thought as she watched the trees quickly become torn down until just two remained. One of the three cried out in anticipation of catching the Elf, making her take notice of the numerous sharp teeth it contained within its snapping jaw.  
  
Then all three began to approach her tree, quickly surrounding it and grinning in ferociousness as they licked their black lips. Haemerethwen gripped onto the trunk of the tree, knowing that the upcoming shakes would easily cause her to lose balance unless she stabilized herself. She watched as they raised their black hammers into the night and raised their shields, preparing for the Elf's attacks on them. Her arms hugged the tree stronger as all three suddenly forced themselves upon the defenseless tree. Teeth chattering from the power of the blow, she regained her grasp onto the tree almost as quickly as she had lost it. Immediately they attacked the tree again, causing her to totally lose her grip on the tree's trunk and only her legs twisting around the branch preventing her fall into the creature's hands.  
  
Just before the creatures attacked again, she threw one of her small rings at the next tree, creating a dull sound as it struck against the wood. The creatures cried out in rage as they straightened and then sprinted at the accompanying tree, leaving her enough time to swing back over the branch and crouch on it. She pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the same troll that she had first attacked, but this time she aimed for the kill. When it had raised its hammer above its head, she released her hand from the taut string and watched the arrow sing through the night. It caught the creature in the front of the neck, ripping through his trachea as the black, rancid blood gushed out of him and onto the ground. The surprised creature stumbled and gripped at his slashed throat, trying to release a moan but only resulting in spitting out its own blood. It quickly fell to the ground, shaking the land with its tremendous weight.  
  
The other two creatures roared out into the silent night, causing the she-Elf to pale slightly at the animosity and power it contained as it ripped through the air and pounded her lithe body. They doubled their speed and aimed at the already slightly broken tree she was crouching at; however, instead of her gripping a hold of the tree again, she pulled out another arrow and attacked the troll on the right. Its effect on the creature was miniscule, its blood burning so deftly that it was hardly even hindered from its attack on the tree. She continued to release arrows at the creatures, aiming for the arm, shoulder and face, but the creatures threw up their shields and deflected her attempts. She grasped onto the tree as they impacted the tree with their metal shields, but the power was so great that it fiercely threw her off the tree. Landing on her right side, she heard a sickening snap and immediately gasped out as she felt the intense pain originating from her shoulder. She tried to shift her body so she could rise, but the pain was so vicious that she could not move from her position without feeling nauseous and seeing white spots floating within her vision.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard the cracking of the tree as the creatures had completely ripped its roots from the soil. She slightly turned her head and watched the gigantic tree falling towards her, its branches and trunk threatening to land upon her already broken body. She winced as one of the piercing branches sliced the ground just inches from her neck and the leaves brushing against her face. She waited a few seconds for the return of the creatures, but when they did not show their face, she strained her ears to understand how they were to approach her.  
  
'This pain must be disturbing my senses,' she decided, 'For I almost seem to hear the sound of metal against metal.' However, her senses were accurate; Legolas, after hearing her warning whistle, had stopped his activities of setting up the camp and immediately rushed into the surrounding field, searching for where she was within the darkness. He scanned the area with his eyes as he ran along a path similar to the one she followed, his bow and arrow drawn and threatening all that remained unseen. He immediately stopped when he began to feel the same evil that Haemerethwen had felt, but unlike her, he knew the creature that created this emotion.  
  
"Olog-hai," he disgustingly spitted into the air. His eyes narrowed and his face turned to stone as he continued upon his way in the darkness, slowing down to understand where the creatures were approaching from and where his friend might be. As he crept closer, he suddenly realized that there were three attacking creatures, all immense in size and sprinting towards the area where he then stood. He whistled into the night, trying to understand where the she-Elf was located; but she gave no reply. Suddenly the scream of one of the creatures pierced the night and the hair on his neck bristled thinking of the power the creature held. He picked up his pace and sprinted into the night, the air whipping his golden hair behind as his blue eyes continued to scavenger the land for his hidden companion.  
  
The intensity of the evil grew stronger with each accompanying step and soon he heard the sounds of the Olog-hai beating upon something; it sounded like wood, but he prayed to Elbereth that it was not a caught she- Elf. As he continued to run, he heard trees being ripped from the ground and the roaring sound of the creatures as they searched for the Elf within the trees. When he caught sight of the creatures at the base of one of the trees, he ducked behind a bush and took notice of the entire situation. They were attacking a tree with immense power that he knew the she-Elf could not withstand for more than a few hits.  
  
He pulled out his bow and attached an arrow to the string, deciding that he would fire upon them before they could achieve another hit. However, right before he was to release his arrow, he heard the whistle of another arrow throughout the night; the arrow had sliced through one of the Olog-hai's throats and almost instantly killed him. The surprised Legolas then realized that Haemerethwen was in the tree right in front of him and was continuing to attack the two remaining creatures as they surrounded the tree she had positioned herself upon. Quickly, Legolas released his arrow at one of the enemies, but it was deflected as the Olog-hai quickly utilized their shields against the she-Elf's attacks.  
  
He quickly pulled another arrow to his bow, but he knew that it would be a waste of an arrow to attack the creature with its stealth shield blocking the attack. He clenched his jaw as he watched the two creatures slam into the tree she was located in, resulting in the female elf to fall out of the tree and land hard on her right shoulder. He winced as he heard a bone snap, but immediately turned his attention from his fallen comrade to that of the remaining two attackers. They were continuing to push at the tree, trying to force it to fall on the hurt Elf.  
  
Legolas released an arrow at one of the focused Olog-hai, piercing it between the ribs. The creature cried out in pain from the lodged arrow, but almost instantly directed his yellowish eyes upon the standing Elf. The other creature had successfully pushed the tree onto the she-Elf as its companion was hurt, causing Legolas to suck in his breath as he watched the helpless Elf become trapped underneath the weight of the branches. He quickly pulled out two arrows and aimed them at the unharmed creature, determined to flaw both of them before he would have to take out either his sword or daggers and fight hand to hand.  
  
The two arrows stuck into the Olog-hai's left arm, rendering the arm unusable by the creature. Both bellowing out in animosity, the loathsome creatures attacked the Elf that stood but thirty feet away. One of the creatures swung its hammer at Legolas' head, causing him to duck and feel the swish of the missing attack over his head. Immediately the other creature pounded its hammer at the ground where Legolas stood, forcing the Elf to roll to the right and in between the other Olog-hai's legs. However, as he rolled he pulled out one of his daggers and embedded it into the back of the creature's knee. Its leg snapped forward and it staggered as it tried to regain its balance from its injured leg. As Legolas rose, he took his other dagger and hurled it at the other creature, catching the filthy Olog-hai at the connection of his neck and shoulder. Its wound sprayed forth foul blood and the evil creature quickly ripped out the Elven weapon and flung it at the ground, roaring out in pain and anger.  
  
Legolas then drew his sword, shining in the moonlight and threatening the two creatures to attack him. The one with the wound in its neck gripped at him with his powerful claws, trying to grab hold of the agile Elf. However, Legolas quickly back-stepped and then swung his sword upon the Olog-hai's grasping hand, causing the creature to bellow in pain as it pierced through both muscle and bone. Blood spewed forth where the hand had just recently been attached and the overwhelmed creature raised it to its face, trying to understand how the Elf had successfully escaped its attack.  
  
Legolas then focused his sights upon the other limping Olog-hai, who was gasping for breath as the blood seeped into his lungs from the arrow piercing its chest. It again swung its hammer at the ground where the Elf stood; he easily side-stepped it and counterattacked with his sword, but the creature was too quick and blocked it with its shield. The creature then pushed the Elf forcefully backward with its shield, causing him to stumble to regain his balance. However, the Olog-hai powerfully shoved him backwards and he fell, causing him to drop his guard for a second. He immediately noticed the metal hammer flying towards his face and he quickly rolled to the side, hoping to escape from its crushing blow. Fortunately, he did, but was not so lucky the next attack the creature attempted. His sword was caught between the ground and hammer and the creature's clutching claw was quickly coming towards him. He let his grasp of the sword go and rolled forwards, again escaping the attack by just a few seconds.  
  
He quickly pulled out his bow and arrow as he continued to walk further away from the two Olog-hai. He released one arrow into the creature that had just attacked him, piercing him in the forehead. The unfortunate creature's eyes rolled back as the arrow shot through the backside of his head, causing rotten blood and organs to shoot out along it with it. The blood and accompanying brain matter flowed down the Olog- hai's face and it quickly fell to the ground.  
  
Next, Legolas directed his attention to the other creature, still confused and hurt from the infliction that Legolas caused. The Elf ran back to his now free sword and sternly gripped onto the handle, preparing himself to mercilessly annihilate the creature. He slowly walked towards the creature with the sword by his side, watching the creature trying to free itself of the arrows lodged his arm, but to no avail since his hand was cut off. Legolas raised his sword as the creature recognized the approaching Elf and ferociously screamed at him. The sword slipped through the air and easily sliced the Olog-hai's rough abdomen. Blood and entrails rushed out of the opening, landing on the ground with a disgusting, wet sound. The creature shuddered and dropped to its knees, moaning with its death. It quickly fell to its side while the blood pooled around its body. 


	9. Suffering

A quick chapter to end the action scene. I will be continuing to write over the weekend; I hope to finish at least another chapter. In about one week, I will be leaving for England. . . I will not return until the following Saturday. So, I plan to leave the story at a point of suspense at that time (hopefully I will be able to write that much in one week!). Please continue to review, it inspires me to know that people read my work! And P.I.D., you are not crazy and I really appreciate your comments! Thank you! Until the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
****  
  
ELVISH DIALOGUE: Sindarin: Idh sí - Rest here.  
  
Quenya: Tira nottolya - Face your foe / Tulta tuolya - Summon forth your strength / An mauya mahtie ter oiomornie, ter ondicilyar, mettanna - For you must fight through endless dark, through chasms of stone, to the end. / Laa - No  
  
****  
  
Legolas immediately jogged over to where Haemerethwen was trapped under the humongous tree; dropping his putrid smelling, bloody sword on the ground next to him, he softly called out her name. He could not see her between the numerous branches and leaves that covered all that lay beneath. He feared that the tree had crushed her with the speed it had dropped and when she did not answer him, he fiercely pushed aside the leaves, searching for where she may be trapped. After still not being able to locate her, he began to break the branches off the tree, apologizing to the dying tree beforehand.  
  
After about five minutes of searching for the she-Elf, he noticed a strand of golden hair lying along the ground. He gracefully stepped over the many branches and began to hurriedly break off those that he believed covered the hurt Elf. Moments later, he caught sight of her paled and scratched face; her teeth were clenched into a grimace and her eyes were tightly shut. He began to frantically break off the branches, trying to free the trapped Elf from underneath the weight of the tree.  
  
"Legolas?" she silently asked, her eyes slightly opening and peering at the struggling Elf. He stopped for a second and looked at the pained she-Elf who was struggling to remain in consciousness.  
  
"Save your speech, Haemerethwen," he whispered, his eyes softening as she again closed her eyes and her mouth tried to form some unintelligible words. He continued to break off the branches until her whole body was uncovered. Thick blood was still flowing from the gaping wound on her shoulder where the broken shoulder bone had sharply pierced through the skin; he knew that she could not be moved with this serious type of injury and contemplated on how to situate himself. She shivered as the wind hit her broken body and she stared up at him, her grey eyes praying for him to alleviate her tremendous pain.  
  
"Idh sí," he gently spoke to her and rose to search for some kind of herb that would quell her pain. He searched around the bushes, but only found the wood that the she-Elf had earlier dumped. Picking up the pieces, he brought them to an opening near the felled tree and started a fire, hoping that the fire would warm up the chilled air. He then continued to search around the area for aiding elements, but could find none. Remembering that his horse carried some of the medicine, he loudly whistled into the night to call for his companion to travel towards the new site he was located at.  
  
Returning to the Elf, he found that she had passed into a deep sleep and was struggling to correctly breathe with her broken shoulder. He reached into his pocket and discovered that he did carry some herb that would heal her slightly, but he knew that the protruding bone would be more difficult to handle. He gently rubbed the wound with the herb that Aragorn had prescribed him to use into the she-Elf's wound; it immediately had an effect on her as color slightly returned to cheeks and the swelling began to lessen.  
  
When the horse arrived on the scene, Legolas sighed in relief. He straightened and thanked Elbereth that he had not taken off the pack from his horse. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a bottle of water, rag, a needle and thread, and numerous herbs that would aid in forcing the bone back into her body. He warmed the water within the glass into the fire for a short amount of time and then poured small amounts of it onto his rag. Wetting the area around her wound, he removed the clotted blood from the opening and mixed in various herbs to help in disinfecting and soothing the pain.  
  
For the rest of the still night, Legolas meticulously worked on the wound and eventually by the break of dawn, he had completely healed her ailments. He was exhausted by his efforts; he thanked Aragorn for teaching him some aspects of medicine and healing, knowing that without that knowledge Haemerethwen would not have survived the night.  
  
Legolas now watched the she-Elf as she somewhat peacefully slept. Her eyes were still closed, which was expected since of the traumatic experience she had just been a participant of. He tenderly smoothed her hair and pushed away the stray strands from her face. Looking back upon the night, he suddenly realized how incredibly anxious he was over the survival of the Elf. When he had first heard her whistle among the night, his heart wrenched over the pitiful fear of losing her so quickly within their journey. Now as he watched her, he still felt his emotions contorting as he suffered with her pain that he desperately tried to control.  
  
Legolas had become confused; he was exploring his heart and mind and questioning the reasoning behind these new emotions. He did not understand why his fury rose when he watched the Olog-hai pushing down the tree upon the defenseless Elf; moreover, he did not understand why within that fury there was also a sense of panic. 'How can my emotions be so swayed by her?' he silently questioned himself. He stood up and began to pace alongside the wounded Elf who was now lying near the dying fire. 'I should not be so influenced by her condition. How can this be?' He continued to question himself and his intentions until he heard her rustle and mumble.  
  
Turning quickly and kneeling beside the she-Elf, he put his hand to her forehead to guess if she had a fever. He dropped his hand in relief when there was no abnormal temperature felt, but he kept his stern eyes upon his companion as she continued to mumble in her sleep. Even in her suffering, Legolas continued to feel that strange emotion towards her; he continually tried to deny the heartfelt emotion, but to no avail did it cede its mind. Here was the Falathrim messenger in pain and here was the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen in confusion; this entire situation occurring in the middle of the night due to three Olog-hai attacking the she-Elf.  
  
Legolas ran his hands through his hair, contemplating what it was that drew him so to this Elf. The more he learned about her history and personality, the more she seduced him; her beauty became more powerful and he became enveloped with her musical voice and charming laugh. 'How can this be?' he asked himself again, directing his eyes away from her peaceful face and towards the stars. She was attracting him to her, he understood this, but what was the reason behind it? She portrayed no astonishing beauty or talent, but nonetheless he was falling for her.  
  
"Tira nottolya!" suddenly shouted Haemerethwen, who had opened her eyes wide and was fiercely staring into the vast sky. She was breathing deeply and slowly and Legolas immediately noticed that she was caught in a realistic dream. He was amazed at the intensity that showed within her grey eyes in her imagination, but he knew that Elven dreams were not be underestimated. He began to slowly caress the skin of her arm to relax her tensing muscles, allowing him the tingling sensation of touching her smooth and luscious skin. However, his mind denied the overwhelming desire to roam elsewhere as he stayed focus on the fact that Haemerethwen was suffering from some unknown dream.  
  
"Tulta tuolya! An mauya mahtie ter oiomornie, ter ondicilyar, mettanna!" she violently yelled out to no one. Legolas worriedly peered at her, his eyes slanting as he took in the words she spoke. She was speaking in the Elven language known as Quenya, the older and less used version. Through her words, he comprehended that she was probably crying out to her Falathrim companions during a fictional battle; apparently, they were fighting against the Orcs and were losing, seeing that she was encouraging them to continue to fight. He did not know that she knew Quenya, but he understood that it might be necessary to speak a language that Orcs would not be able to comprehend.  
  
Legolas leaned across the female Elf and grabbed hold of the rag, intending to soothe her with more warm water on her face. As he was dipping it into the water, he again heard her speaking, but this time she was whispering a single word: "Laa." When he looked at her, she was shaking her head and she continued to whisper the word, occasionally allowing her voice to rise. Her voice began to tremble as her eyes sharpened and her breath became quicker until soon she was gasping for air. Watching this process, Legolas interrupted when she almost seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating by dabbing her forehead with the damp rag and by singing quietly to her.  
  
'He heard there oft the flying sound  
  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
  
Or music welling underground,  
  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
  
And one by one with sighing sound  
  
Whispering fell the beachen leaves  
  
In the wintry woodland wavering.'  
  
Legolas watched as her heavy breathing slowly calmed down through his care; his enchanting voice again soothed her as he sang of the powerful tale of Luthien and Beren. He continued to allow the water to pacify her nightmare as he sang of love, an emotion that was slowly gathering within his unfulfilled heart. He sighed as he peered at the Elf that captivated him more day by day, still denying that the confusion within him was due to his inner desire for her. However, he could not overlook the fact that he was the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen and she a mere messenger, an aspect that would continue to stunt the full growth of his inner feelings. 


	10. The Discovery

One last chapter talking about romance and the aspect of Legolas and Haemerethwen and their inner emotions being denied. I do not have much homework this week, so I hope to be able to get to the point I desire to be at by the end of the week. I hope the love story between the two Elves is still realistic (well, that's assuming it was from the beginning). I want to make it clear that neither have fallen in love; Haemerethwen understands that she is beginning to like him while Legolas is merely denying it. Love doesn't occur through three days. Please continue to send all suggestions, comments and questions to me! And please comment on if this love story is realistic or not, I do not want it to sound too fantastical (although this is a fiction, so it has to be somewhat). Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, I am glad that so many appreciate my work!  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen awoke late in the morning with a sense of calmness, but after not understanding where she was located, she immediately opened her eyes wide and became cautious of her every move. She breathed quietly and utilized her acute peripheral vision to try and estimate how long she had been lying and how she had arrived.  
  
"There is no need to be cautious," stated a familiar voice. She hid her surprise in hearing Legolas' voice, slightly confused about how she did not notice him until then. He was lying on the ground behind her, his arms folded over his chest as he stared into the pale blue sky. He was waiting for her to come back into consciousness.  
  
"Why am I here?" she returned, trying to turn her head and body so she could get him into her sight. Suddenly a pain shot into the right side of her upper body and she slightly grimaced in response, but deftly hid it before Legolas noticed. Or so she thought.  
  
"It pains you to move," he quickly whispered, sitting up and gently pushing her back to the ground, "So I suggest you do not try to do so." She stared up into the Elf's eyes, trying to understand how it was she arrived here and where Legolas came into play. He was now standing and walking towards his horse to return with more medicine for her shoulder, which she now remembered she harmed and was still throbbing from the recent infliction she caused.  
  
She watched him gracefully, but sturdily, walk towards the animal. He had taken off his outer clothing and was only wearing a tight gray tunic that was tucked into his pants. Enveloped in his beauty, she stared at his slim body; admiring his outlined muscles and wide shoulders, a feature of masculinity that immediately caught her eyes. 'To be wrapped in his arms,' she dreamily thought, 'And to understand that these feelings were returned.' She watched his hands search within the medicine bag until he found what he was looking for. He slowly turned, catching her lustful eyes for a moment before she closed them. 'But no,' she remembered, 'He could never be interested in a female such as myself.'  
  
She felt his presence come closer as he returned and with every step her heart beat faster, reminding her of the desire that encircled her heart and tightened with every sight of him. Finally, he was kneeling beside her and she struggled to keep from moving when she felt his slender hands gently rubbing the medicine in the stitched wound. Not from pain did she move, but from the inner desire to signal for more. 'Curse this!' she decidedly thought, 'I am caught within the contortions of my confused mind and my ignorant heart! Oh, curse me! I am falling for one I cannot attain, for one that will ever deny me.' She stopped a few moments to try and rid her mind of such thoughts, but decided that talking would aid her more.  
  
"I do not remember what happened to the trolls," she stated, opening her eyes to look up at him again.  
  
"They were not trolls," he returned, his eyes piercing into hers.  
  
"But, what were they?"  
  
"Olog-hai," he stated with aversion. Haemerethwen racked her memory for some remembrance of that name, but could remember none.  
  
"I do not know those creatures."  
  
"Sauron bred them from trolls, but they are skilled beyond those foul creatures," he stated, concentrating his eyes upon her wound, "They are more quick, fierce, cunning and intelligent. Equipped with a hammer, shield, claws and teeth, they are deadlier than others. Their thick scales are impenetrable to many weapons, but luckily Elven tools can slice through their layers." He stopped applying the medicine and looked deeply upon her Elven eyes. "I heard your whistle, but I arrived too late to stop their attack on the tree where you hid. The two creatures were easily exterminated, but the damage was already accomplished." Haemerethwen looked away in shame from his powerful gaze.  
  
"Their power was beyond my grasp," she whispered, trying to justify her apparent failure of protecting herself. Legolas merely smiled at her and gently grabbed onto her left arm.  
  
"Do not be ashamed," he smoothly stated, "Surviving against an unknown predator proves your skill as an adept warrior." She gently laughed.  
  
"My survival derives from their defeat from your prowess." Legolas shook his head, but said nothing to deny her statement. It was true; they both understood that. They were silent for a while as they stared at either the surrounding area or the flowing clouds in the sky, questioning the previous night and their actions. Legolas suddenly gazed upon her and frowned.  
  
"I thought your death was imminent when I took sight of your wound," he bluntly stated. She questioningly peered at him, trying to understand what he was aiming at by discussing the topic. He looked away to the ground. "And I grew afraid." Haemerethwen arched her eyebrows, surprised that the Prince would admit such a feeling. It was unlike any Elf to describe such a tender emotion; it was even more unlikely for the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen to openly discuss it to his simple friend. He swallowed hard, trying to convince himself to formulate the words.  
  
"Through so few days I feel our friendship has developed strongly," he continued, "I was worried that this relationship would dissipate too quickly to my liking. And I fear such a loss." She peered at the distracted Elf, wondering about his thoughts on their relationship.  
  
"I do not understand," she slowly stated. Legolas looked up at her, his eyes cast over.  
  
"Neither do I," he whispered, and then returned his eyes to the ground.  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen spent the rest of the day through either deep sleep or watching Legolas in his many activities: retrieving the other horse and possessions, disposing of the Olog-hai bodies, attending to her wounds, practicing archery or climbing into the sole surviving tree. He seemed to be dedicating most of his time pondering, but she did not know what about. She merely cautiously took notice of his different facial expressions as he considered first one view then another.  
  
Confusion was predominant in the she-Elf's mind; she did not understand the meaning of the discussion that Legolas had previously brought up and then suddenly ended. However, she could not pry him to release his thoughts and end her worries. Haemerethwen interpreted his words to be an indirectly stated opinion of his true emotions, but what his true emotions were she could not tell. It could be a hint that he was equally feeling the attraction that she felt, but that was insensible. 'It would be helpful to be more knowledgeable," she thought as she watched him take aim at an unseen target, "But what could aid me in my confusion?"  
  
It was dusk when Legolas finally came and sat next to Haemerethwen and questioned her of her health. Haemerethwen meekly smiled at him, trying to sober him up from his previous introspective mood.  
  
"I am feeling much more lively tonight," she answered, her grey eyes sparkling along with the flames of the nearby growing fire, "Impatience is stirring within me from watching you move and I not being able to accompany you." Legolas smiled back at her, glad to see that her personality was more on the playful side.  
  
"Aye, but I rather you sleep than injure yourself more," he stated, stretching out his legs and leaning back on his elbows.  
  
"How long until this heals? I have never had a fracture before," she questioned.  
  
"Possibly tomorrow you will be able to stand up, but I doubt your fighting abilities will heal until about five days." She frowned at his comment, upset that she would become more a burden than a blessing to him.  
  
"I shall never climb a tree again," she sarcastically joked, watching his face crack into a deeper smile in response.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Aye, never."  
  
"And why is that?" he jokingly asked, sitting up to make sure he heard her explanation.  
  
"Trees are ineffective; the only service they provide is to help in the construction of ships," she stated smiling, "Or perhaps for the temporary containment of an Elf. Still, that Elf should be well aware that trees fail in protection, constantly."  
  
"Well, what should an Elf depend on then?" asked Legolas, whose blue eyes were shining with hers.  
  
"Another Elf," she declared, "For there is no certainty with trees nor with oneself."  
  
"You are mistaken, Haemerethwen!" laughed Legolas, "For I know many trees that have provided such valiant service that I sit here today to argue with you. I doubt other Elves and their true intentions, but I can always rely on Oaks and Birches."  
  
"Let me rephrase my opinion then, Prince of the Wood-Elves," she stated, placing emphasis on "wood," "Trees may be of service when they are located within one's own realm. How many trees do you trust outside of Eryn Lasgalen?"  
  
"Unfortunately for your reasoning, I trust many trees outside my faithful realm."  
  
"You lie!" she shouted, laughing up at him.  
  
"A Prince does not lie," he smilingly retaliated.  
  
"I shall prove you wrong once again," she stated.  
  
"And how will you accomplish that?"  
  
"Answer me one question truthfully and I shall forever trust you," she stated, her eyes brightening as she realized what question she greatly desired to ask.  
  
"I shall prove myself to you," he declared. Haemerethwen beckoned him closer to her with her finger, deciding to whisper the one question directly to his ear so none other would hear. He shook his head and smiled as he leaned in closer, unaware of the question she was to ask.  
  
"Riddle me this," she questioned, her hot breath teasing his ear, "Why do your eyes reveal what your acute mouth speak not of?" Legolas' smile slowly disappeared as he realized what she asked for and he gently pulled away from her, staring down at her perceptive grey eyes. Her smile had also disappeared and it was replaced with seriousness. Legolas looked away from her and tried to originate words that would prove his trust, but not release all truth.  
  
"You evade," she gently whispered as she watched the proud Elf stumble.  
  
"No," he answered a few moments later, turning his eyes back to her, "I merely am trying to realize the reason myself."  
  
"You lie," she retorted, smiling up at him, "For you know the reason, but you just deny it." She waited for his reply, but when he offered her none, she stated: "I am afraid I do not trust you, Legolas." He sternly looked at her.  
  
"My mind is construed of confusion," he somewhat angrily replied, "Do you expect me to understand what I have not been able to for the past days?"  
  
"No, I do not," she whispered, "I expected this answer."  
  
"Then why question me?"  
  
"I had hoped for an answer that would dull the constant ache that I suffer from ever since I met you." Legolas arched his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"That is a bold statement," he answered, questioning her with his piercing eyes, "Why do you declare such things?" Haemerethwen blushed.  
  
"I am not sure," she answered, blushing more as she realized what a mistake she committed in actually stating her emotions. Legolas merely looked at her in confusion, trying to understand why his heart was beating faster in her declaration. He cursed in his mind and looked away from the ashamed Elf; how could this messenger be falling for him? Worse, how could he be slightly excited in comprehending this realization? He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.  
  
"It is too soon for you to be feeling emotion towards me," he answered, dropping his hand and looking at her again. She shyly smiled up at him.  
  
"I did not state the degree of my emotion," she stated, "I admitted that I am in the primary stage and realize what my heart cries out for. Therefore, my mind can easily stifle my heart."  
  
"No," he answered, "You are caught in this uncontrollable sequence; it has merely begun." He stood and watched as her smile faded, then walked away into the surrounding darkness. 


	11. A Finality

There will be one last section after this piece, hopefully, before I leave on Friday. This is the last love chapter for a while now, I have completed the transition between the two Elves. I hope to be able to publish the next piece by tomorrow night; I have a test tomorrow so I will not be able to write tonight, but I should be able to write tomorrow due to little homework (thanks to vacation!). If the next piece isn't out tomorrow then I am sorry for leaving at such a boring time in the plot.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews! Galadriel of Lorien, I would like to ask you if you could tell me your pen-name because I would greatly like to read one of your own stories! I agree with your statement about Mary-Sue's and my fiction, but I just say "Not a Mary-Sue" in hopes of attracting readers who, like me, are annoyed with the usual Legolas romance with an OC. It seems that now all Legolas/OC romances are Mary-Sues, no matter how much you try and escape it. Thank you again!  
  
****  
  
ELVISH DIALOGUE: Le aphadar aen : You are being followed.  
  
****  
  
The following morning, Haemerethwen, with the help of a quiet Legolas, was able to stand up without much difficulty. The pain had relatively subsided during common movements, but she could not perform many of the movements necessary in defending herself. However, she pleaded with Legolas to allow them to continue to move on toward Rivendell, where they planned to consult with the twins Elladan and Elrohir, who had remained even though their father departed for Aman.  
  
After Haemerethwen's announcement of her true feelings, Legolas was more inclined to welcome solitude than her company. Throughout the following days of their journey to the Caradhas, he barely spoke to her. With every passing minute that he ignored her, Haemerethwen's spirit depleted; she had hoped her declaration would allow Legolas to become more confident in also stating his hidden feelings, but instead she became witness to desperate silence. She had been wrong, horribly wrong; now she consistently felt anguish.  
  
'What prompted me to release such delicate emotions?' she asked herself as she rode beside Legolas, 'My misleading hopes caused me to believe that he, too, suffered in the deprival of words. I temporarily lost control of my senses in this fantasy and now I remember why so little words I usually announce.' She peered over at the silent Legolas who pretended that he did not notice her prying eyes. She sighed in frustration; it was now almost five days since they had left the area where the Olog-hai had attacked, but to no avail did Legolas loosen his tongue.  
  
The days were long in their journey before they would reach the mountains, but not terribly tiring. Little conversation caused both Elves to view their constantly changing surroundings. A warming sun welcomed them every morning and blessed them with an array of yellows, oranges and pinks at both morning and night. The subtle light pleased the two Elves in their solitude and it was usually during this time that Legolas would slowly open up and possibly spark up a conversation. However, these discourses were short and left Haemerethwen further confused and saddened.  
  
They had reached and passed Anduin without trouble; no other foul creatures had surprised them, but the formidable thoughts of Thrakdreg still dwelled within Haemerethwen's mind. She would constantly swallow down that horrendous point of her past, but it always left her doubled-over with fears of the future. Through all moments of the journey, she continued to hear her brother's warning as she left Mithlond: "Le aphadar aen."  
  
As the night began to fall over the traveling Elves a few hours later, her thoughts returned to the Prince. Staring up into the cloudy night, she questioned herself about Legolas' statement of how she could not control her emotions. 'Absurd!' she confidently thought. Then she heard Legolas silently sing to himself and, without her consent, she felt the strings of her heart being played again. Cursing in her mind, she cautiously peered at her companion.  
  
Her eyes soaked in the radiance of his complexion as his mouth slowly sang the words; he sat straight upon his horse with his hands upon the horse's back, staring ahead of him as if he were confident of what lay beyond. His cloak was pushed back and his golden hair gleamed in its magnificence and behooved his slightly tan skin. The undulating shadows of the clouds caused one feature to become distinguishable and then another, allowing her to witness all the diverse beauties he contained. She quickly shifted her eyes when he slightly shuffled upon the horse's bareback, leaving her to listen to his melodic voice.  
  
He paused and took in a deep breath, leaving her aching for him to continue. Releasing it, she recognized a sadness was also overcoming him.  
  
"Must you stop?" she quietly asked while still looking forward.  
  
"The song is finished," he answered, looking up to the stars with a frown upon his face.  
  
"Sing another," she pleaded, turning her eyes upon him. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"I have lost the inspiration," he stated. He then looked back to in front of him and again ignored her presence. She took her eyes off of him and frowned; through all of Legolas' stubbornness, her sadness was slowly transforming into irritation and anger. They continued to ride their horses for minutes longer, until Haemerethwen's patience was scrapped away.  
  
"Why do you torture me so?" she angrily asked, directing her slanted eyes at him. Legolas sighed in frustration and impatiently peered at her.  
  
"A bit of an exaggeration," he replied and then turned his eyes off of her. She stiffened in her seat and vehemently stated:  
  
"You focus on specificity, dear Prince, but ignore the lingering question." She paused and then pointed her finger at him accusingly. "You! You and your pride! I never asked to feel these emotions towards you and I never meant to degrade you and your Royalty by admitting this feeling."  
  
"Pride?" he spat back at her, "What knowledge do you contain involving pride? How can you possibly assume that pride reasons out my silence?"  
  
"Provide me another reason then," she challengingly declared, "All I witness is your daily silence, which offers me nothing."  
  
"I am confused," he angrily answered, locking his blue eyes upon her.  
  
"What have you to be confused over?" she irritably queried. He paused at this question and she watched as his face slowly changed from resentment to sadness. Looking away from the furious she-Elf, his thoughts returned to the complex emotions soaring throughout his mind and heart. Haemerethwen's blazing fury slightly dimmed when his returning eyes reflected the fear she felt as well.  
  
"I do not understand," he began, swallowing hard, "These powerful thoughts strangle such loving emotions; revelation cannot occur within my stubbornness." He paused, glancing around the area and then placing his view upon her. "Could I reciprocate what you confess? Yes. . . and, no. What lies within my troubled heart speaks of bewilderment and the complexity is unbearable, leaving me perplexed and irritated." Haemerethwen simply peered at the Elf as he tried to enunciate his inner feelings, questioning what he was revealing.  
  
"I lack comprehension, Haemerethwen, in this subject," he stated while gritting his teeth, "And I search within myself for the underlying reason for this confusion, for this new emotion. But it points to what I fear." He deeply sighed and looked down at his hands.  
  
"What is it you fear?" she slowly asked. Not looking up, he replied:  
  
"I fear what you might one day offer me: love." Startled, she pulled her horse closer to his and whispered:  
  
"How can you fear love, Legolas?" He looked upwards and swallowed, trying to grasp onto his emotions while admitting them as well.  
  
"I do not fear love in general," he answered, "I have found love in many other instances and I have mostly welcomed the privilege of such. Yet, you offer a form of love I have no previous experience with and I fear the future holds no luck for us." He looked up at her, his blue eyes dimming.  
  
"I have not yet offered my love," she stated, "What makes you think such a slight emotion will morph into so deep a one?"  
  
"I do not know," he blatantly replied, "But something hidden within passionately whispers such beautiful temptations that I cannot discard or believe to be false. Can you not hear it within yourself?" Haemerethwen smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"The future will reveal much," she said, grabbing hold of his cold hand.  
  
"Aye, but I cannot base my future on subtle whisperings of the soul," he stated, "And you shall not either." Her smile changed into a frown of sadness as she understood what Legolas meant.  
  
"Shall I continue to progress or should I remain static?" she questioned.  
  
"Progress, but do not allow your heart to flutter on whimsical notions. Question your mind before your heart and slowly the future will become discovered. We shall not become enveloped in an emotion that offers only temporary security, and I shall continue to consider my fear and whether it is able to be overcome."  
  
"Why?" she asked, dropping her grip upon his hand, "Why must you be the pessimist and rely only objective thoughts?"  
  
"I am realistic," he answered with a hint of annoyance. She smiled at him once more.  
  
"No," she argued. He looked at her and tilted his head slightly sideways.  
  
"No?" he repeated.  
  
"You deny reality and live in a protective illusion," she stated, "If you were realistic then you would accept the nature of love and its course. Instead, you fear it and thus ignore it." She paused and looked at him turn his eyes away as he searched for a different reason. "Idealizing love aids you in forgiving yourself for your rejection of me. You tell me to ignore the incessant pounding of my heart, but I will not allow it. Not when you reveal that same occurrence within your own troubled heart. Listen to the subtle cries within, but combine it with the knowledge of your mind. This leads to revelation and understanding, something that you continually deny." She looked at him carefully as he sighed.  
  
"I have listened to these inner voices, which constantly cry for me to accept what beginning you offer. Yet, the thoughts also remind me that it will only be a beginning-nothing more," he looked at her again, his blue eyes piercing hers, "This is no revelation, it is yet another depressing thought of how love will abandon me."  
  
"Your mind knows me not," she soothingly replied.  
  
"Then neither does my heart!" he cried and then paused, "It is too confusing, Haemerethwen." She looked at him, her grey eyes offering a sanctuary from his unpleasant thoughts.  
  
"Remember my offer," she whispered, grabbing onto his arm, "But I ask for no response. All I ask is for friendship; if a stronger relationship proceeds it then it will be through our complementing desires." There was a slight pause as Legolas took in her words, then he replied:  
  
"Friendship it is." 


	12. Passing

A VERY long chapter to last my devoted readers a whole week. You get just about everything in this chapter, so be prepared. Everything is still PG- 13; the rated R is coming soon though. I dearly hope you like what I have written about and I hope it still is believable. I will write when I get home and once I get over jet-lag. Please review on this chapter; I really hope that I have a lot of reviews when I get home so I can reflect on what I need to improve on or continue to do!  
  
I also have an error in a previous chapter that I did not fix. I mentioned going over Caradhras, but I was entirely wrong, because the two Elves are taking an entirely different path. I did not fix it, but I will when I get home.  
  
ELVEN DIALOGUE: "Delio" : Hide / "U-'osto" : Fear not / "Al-an-uir" : Not for an Eternity  
The following week was full of more walking among the lands of Middle- Earth; the two Elves, after passing the Great River, were walking within the beautiful land known as the Vales of Anduin, the valley of Anduin located within Rhovanion. Rhovanion's valley was magnificent; full of old Elms and Oaks that were spontaneously located within various regions of the huge land. It being late summer, some of the trees were beginning to change colors and the land slightly flourished with astounding oranges, reds and yellows. The two Elves were lucky, for they had not seen much ominous weather and spent most of their time awake below a spanning blue sky with flowing, white clouds. The brisk breeze was less comforting than the warm summer one, but altogether there was little discomfort and their moral increased in their pleasant journey.  
  
After their discussion, Legolas and Haemerethwen returned to their previous attitudes toward each other. Although Haemerethwen's spirit soared knowing that Legolas admitted his fondness of her, she did nothing to express the happiness that expanded within her, forcing away her discouraging loneliness. Legolas continued to contemplate his future, but usually he forced his mind to stray from that topic in order to maintain his cheerfulness. He continued to deny his inner emotions and with Haemerethwen not mentioning her feelings, he soon began to altogether forget that previous experience.  
  
On the morning of the thirteenth day of their journey, the two Elves awoke to a chilling wind, reminding them of their close proximity to the Misty Mountains, their next obstacle to overcome.  
  
"What distance must we travel before we reach the High Pass?" asked Haemerethwen as she slowly stood up and stretched her entire body. Legolas, who was unpacking their breakfast, looked up at her and smiled. Although he would deny his eternal inner emotions, the temporary physical desires reminded him of the intensifying interest he found with her.  
  
"We should reach the lower part of the path by late afternoon; if we ride quickly, we should be able to spend the night within a cave an Imladris messenger uncovered to me," his eyes continued to roam her slender body and again remembered touching her supple skin, allowing him a memory that would forever soothe him. He dropped his eyes as her arms gracefully dropped to her side and she walked over to help him.  
  
"Such a cave would have been useful in my previous journey," she stated, her grey eyes smiling upon him as she took in sight of his ethereal face.  
  
"Aye, almost as useful as I," he jested and handed the substantial breakfast to her. She gently laughed at him and shook her head.  
  
"Useful?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him and sitting upon the grassy land.  
  
"Might we have forgotten," he asked and sat down next to her, "A certain incidence involving trees and Olog-hai?" She wrinkled her nose at him and frowned, joking over the fact that after that night Legolas had continued to playfully mock her. Legolas smiled and began to eat his food.  
  
"Aye, aye. I did not, however, forget about the contemptuous pride of the Prince of Mirkwood," she stated, sticking food within her own mouth. Legolas softly laughed and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"And who could forget the sensitivity of the Falathrim?" he joked. She pushed him with the arm closest to her, but he hardly moved. He laughed at her and stated, "Or the strength!" The two Elves continued to jest with one another until they had finished their breakfast, when they then packed up their few belongings and continued along their way to the High Pass.  
  
The High Pass was the same path that Bilbo Baggins traveled along his Quest of Erebor; it traveled above Rivendell and would eventually lead the travelers to the fair city. The path was not as ruthless as the Redhorn Pass located upon the mountain Caradhras, which was the path the Fellowship of the Ring undertook. The High Pass was no longer a considerable threat to many travelers due to the Battle of the Five Armies, but after the War of the Ring, many of the goblins had returned to the dark places within the mountain range. Legolas and Haemerethwen were aware of the peril- Haemerethwen and her two companions were previously attacked by a small band of Goblins, but they offered no menace that could not be controlled- and were also aware of the more prevalent threat of Thrakdreg and his company.  
  
The previous two nights the two Elves were slightly aware of a growing evil presence, but decided it was due to the goblins of the Misty Mountains. Haemerethwen did, three nights back, hear a distanced call that resembled the Black Speech and felt a slight cold tremble within her, warning her again of what lurked within the shadows. For the past few days, she gripped upon the handle of her axe and sat lightly upon her horse to anticipate any sudden attack.  
  
"The light is still strong and yet we approach the High Pass," stated Legolas as the two Elves and their horses stood before the inclining path. Haemerethwen looked up to the brilliant sun and was surprised by its position; indeed, the sun would continue to warm the world for four to five hours more.  
  
"We have made good time," answered the she-Elf. Legolas, who sat upon his horse in front of her, looked back at her and charmingly smiled at her.  
  
"We shall easily reach the cave I recently spoke about," he stated, "Granting more time to assure us of our safety along this perilous route. Perhaps we shall evade many evils." He turned forward again and pressed Arod to continue upwards.  
  
"By Valar, let it be so," whispered Haemerethwen as she too pressed her horse forward. Haemerethwen's fear was heightened as the horse slowly traveled the steep incline and she hesitantly looked around the surroundings in attempts to locate where hidden enemies may loiter. She could not shake off the fear that was accumulating within her mind and her heart began to race in its anticipation of evil. But evil did not arrive, leaving her anxious and gripping her axe tighter.  
  
She forced her horse to walk closer to Legolas' and she suddenly caught the sound of his sweet voice silently flowing from his lips.  
  
"What tale do you sing of?" she asked, wondering what sparked him to sing at such a desperate place. He answered without looking back.  
  
"The tale always sung when in your presence."  
  
"What might that be?" she queried. He looked back at her and questioned her with his eyes.  
  
"Do you not remember?" he asked. She smiled at him.  
  
"Sing it and I may," she stated. He smiled back at her, relaxed again in knowing that she had not forgotten his words. He motioned her to move next to his horse, creating a slightly uncomfortable proximity among the horses due to the narrowness of the path, but the humble creatures allowed it. His blue eyes sparkled when her clothed leg rubbed against his, but did not allow his body to react in the way he desired.  
'He sought her ever, wandering far  
  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
  
By light of moon and ray of star  
  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
  
As on a hill-top high and far  
  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
  
A mist of silver quivering.'  
  
The fair voice of the Prince of Mirkwood, though more silent than usual, again enchanted Haemerethwen and any other good-natured soul in the hearing proximity. The passion within his voice was stronger than the previous times he sang to her, indicating again the change overcoming his heart. Haemerethwen reacted to his words immediately and absorbed the pleasing sound; her heart beat faster when his eyes pierced through her own, leaving her blushing in the intimate manner he sang. She smiled when he finished.  
  
"The Ballad of Beren and Luthien," she whispered, "How could you slightly believe that I would forget your voice?" He looked at her and brought his hand to her cheek, brushing it slightly with his fingertips.  
  
"I did not believe it," he answered, slowly dropping his hand from her face. His eyes still locked onto her, memorizing every aspect of her beautiful face. The stray blonde hair brushing her face with the breeze, the silver-grey eyes indicating hidden desires and the slightly parted pink lips that formed a delicate smile. She did not match the uncontested beauty of Luthien or many other she-Elves, but she was indeed beautiful. Legolas' heart began to beat faster as he became overwhelmed in the growing desire within him; his continuous denial of his true feelings caused his craving to build-up and soon it would be too irresistible to disregard. However, he again forced the desire he had for her to be shut away.  
  
"The cave can be seen from here," he stated, pointing to the area where it was located. Haemerethwen squinted her eyes to where he pointed and then nodded.  
  
"Not too far," she stated with gratitude. The night was beginning to fall and Haemerethwen began to pale when she noticed the growing shadows along their path. The coldness, although temporarily forgotten due to Legolas, was continuing to accumulate within her, but this time more intensely. She looked back at Legolas.  
  
"I feel a warning," she whispered to him, her eyes widening and searching the area yet again. Legolas silently stared forward and nodded.  
  
"I feel it as well," he whispered back. They continued onward with Haemerethwen's fear doubling when the illuminating moon became covered with a dark mass of clouds. The night was falling fast, much to the disappointment of the Elves who had hoped to reach the cave before the darkening of the path. Legolas cursed within his mind for not accurately remembering the distance to the cave; through the past few nights, Legolas noticed the intense and unnatural fear that Haemerethwen portrayed when night began to fall and he was alarmed at their current position. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Haemerethwen's fear was turning her to a frenzied state, which would not help them if they were suddenly attacked- something Legolas began to feel was imminent.  
  
Haemerethwen sighed in relief when the cave suddenly loomed in front of them and Legolas relaxed in his posture. The two Elves gracefully jumped off their horses and pulled them deep within the crevice of the mountain, hoping to escape the eyes of any passing evil. After settling her horse, Haemerethwen immediately slumped down the wall and covered her face with her hands. The fear was beginning to strangle her nature and it was so overpowering that her body needed a slight rest. Noticing this strange behavior, Legolas immediately knelt down beside her and concern showed through his strong eyes.  
  
"Haemerethwen?" he soothingly asked, "What ails you so?" She slowly dropped her hands from her face and looked up at him, fear and sadness expressed within the dimming light of her eyes.  
  
"Fear," she whispered. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back to a standing position. She slightly swayed and he swung his arm around her waist to secure her.  
  
"Of what?" he gently queried. She looked down to the ground, ashamed that such a pitiless emotion was forcing her to succumb.  
  
"Of him," she answered, "Of Thrakdreg." Legolas questioned her again with his eyes.  
  
"Who?" he asked. She allowed a small smile to show and thanked Thranduil that he did not lie in stating that Legolas had no idea of his real reason behind joining her. She glanced back up at him.  
  
"He follows me," she answered, "With no relent for the past one thousand years. It began when his small group attacked the borders of Mithlond and the company I was with easily defeated them. However, he escaped and three of us followed him, knowing he was the leader of the group. It was a trap and. . . we. . .I. . ." she stopped and swallowed hard, reliving the memory within her mind.  
  
Legolas wrapped her in his arms and allowed her to become comforted within his hold. For a moment, he forgot about how he was the Prince of Mirkwood and she a messenger. As he felt her shivering due to her memory, he tightened his grip upon her. Legolas welcomed the chance to hold her again and breathed in her intoxicating smell; his thoughts returning to how much he wanted her to be his. Previous thoughts forgotten, Legolas slowly loosened his hold upon her and stepped back slightly to glance down upon the pale she-Elf. 'Still so beautiful at such a desperate time," he thought. She directed her eyes up to him and tried to smile, but to no avail. He smiled down at her and in a fluid motion brought his hand to chin and lifted her lips up to meet his. The softness of her lips surprised him and a tingling sensation pricked his lips, allowing him to savor the pleasantness of it.  
  
Haemerethwen immediately relaxed at the touch of his lips and, for a moment, she again forgot her fear. He wrapped his arms around her lithe body powerfully and she felt a sense of protection within him. Legolas soon pulled his lips slowly away from hers and, although the kiss was quick, she felt entirely satisfied and complete. She kept her eyes closed a second longer and then looked up a smiling Legolas. She returned the smile and then blushed.  
  
"U-'osto," he stated and then went to the horses to unpack. Haemerethwen stood a while long, contemplating the strangeness of the entire situation. Her smile remained, though, and she soon turned to help Legolas in unpacking. They said nothing to each other, but both were beaming in the delight that had just occurred. No words were necessary.  
  
As Legolas was setting down the last possession they had brought, the two Elves caught the sound of a foot clumsily hitting a rock further out the cave. Legolas immediately drew his bow and quietly commanded: "Delio." She did not heed his charge, though, and drew her bow and stood behind and to the side of him. Both Elves cursed themselves for allowing their minds to be distracted at such a demanding time.  
  
They stood for a long minute before an arrow was shot out of the darkness from one of the attackers. Whistling towards Legolas, he turned just in time to escape its piercing shaft. The two Elves could not see their attackers yet, but the evil ones saw their target. Directly after the first arrow flew another one, this one also aimed at the Prince. However, the aim was slightly off and he escaped unharmed. Haemerethwen released an arrow into the darkness towards the supposed archer directly after the creature had shot his second arrow; the arrow caught the attacker off-guard and the shrill cry echoed within the cave.  
  
"Yrch!" spat Legolas. Haemerethwen's color drained from her face in this realization, but did not allow the fear to consume at this critical point.  
  
With the death of the archer, the Orcs began to charge the two Elves. There were many Orcs; too many for the two Elves to protect themselves against. Arrows flew from the two Elves and pierced into the charging enemies; black blood spewed forth from many Orcs as the arrows shred through skin, muscle and bone. However, many Orcs remained and soon the two had to defend hand to hand against the numerous creatures that attacked mercilessly.  
  
Without her daggers, Haemerethwen could not protect herself as effectively. Soon five Orcs were upon her and she killed many with her axe, but then she caught the hilt of a scimitar to the right side of her cheek. The force was so powerful that she stumbled backward and temporarily lowered her axe, allowing the Orcs to quickly end her. One tripped her legs up and she fell down backwards; her head violently hitting the stone floor and she lowering her guard even more. Immediately she felt her right shoulder become sharply pierced with a blade; the pain caused her to become nauseous, but she did not let on to the Orcs about how much pain they caused. The Orcs retaliated against her stoicism by kicking her in the ribs continuously with the strong armored feet and soon she heard a sickening crack after one particularly forceful kick and a sharp pain surrounding the left side of her ribs. She gasped in agony, but would not relent in trying to protect herself. She grabbed onto a kicking Orc's foot and powerfully twisted it to the right and then forward; the Orc shrieked from the painful ache and fell down after her tug and Haemerethwen felt some success. However, a quick kick to the jaw caused her to spit out thick blood and her small rising self-esteem with it. The kick almost knocked her out of consciousness, but she would not allow herself to succumb.  
  
Legolas was defending himself much better than Haemerethwen was. The merciless fighter efficiently slaughtered the surroundings Orcs; he slashed many of the Orcs and occasionally sliced off limbs, leaving many blood- curdling screams to spill out of the creature's mouth as it witnessed its death. The Prince ducked, back stepped and sliced his way through many of the enemies, but he became distracted when he heard the sound of Haemerethwen powerfully hitting the ground. This momentary distraction allowed one of the Orcs to throw its scimitar at Legolas, piercing him on the upper part of his right chest.  
  
Surprised, Legolas stepped backward and glanced down at the blood slowly flowing from his wound. However, he grimaced and pulled out the poisoned blade, dropping to the ground with a wince. He then continued to fight against the gathering Orcs and desperately tried to regain the strength being released with his blood. Legolas' usual fluid motions were slowly decreasing and soon a second thin slash down the left of his abdomen accompanied this first wound. Legolas again stumbled and gasped from the pain, less excruciating than the first, but the combined force too much to bear.  
  
An Orc then grabbed Legolas by the neck and pushed him sideways into the wall, intensifying the pain by bearing pressure upon the chest wound. He directed his attention to the Orc that smiled when knowing that he had the Elf's attention.  
  
"She is mine," he stated in a deep, powerful voice and then pointed to a bleeding Haemerethwen who was being picked up by a filthy Orc. She was still conscious, but she offered no resistance to the creature. Legolas frowned at the Orc standing in front of him and sneeringly stated:  
  
"Al-an-uir, Yrch." The Orc stood silently for a few moments and glowered at the Elf, then beckoned for the Orc that carried Haemerethwen over his shoulder to come towards him. He forced Haemerethwen to look upwards at the pained Legolas who was beginning to choke due to the Orc's grasp upon his neck. She painfully smiled up at him and whispered, "U- 'osto." Legolas stared at the she-Elf and then back at the Orc, spitting in its face. The Orc grabbing onto Legolas' neck smashed its fist into the Prince's face, breaking his nose and spraying blood along the cave floor. Haemerethwen gasped as the Prince heavily fell to the floor and did not move. The group of Orcs then moved out and left the dying Legolas upon the ground.  
  
Haemerethwen watched, through her left eye, the slow fading of Legolas as she was roughly carried over the shoulder of an unknown figure. She pleadingly cried out to the unmoving figure, hoping that a single response would prove her irrepressible beliefs to be wrong. Yet, as the distance grew between them, she began to succumb to the numbing darkness; she still silently stared at him until consciousness departed, not believing that he would never rise again. 


	13. The Situation

Well, I received absolutely no reviews for that last chapter. I don't know if that's because of the web-server being messed up from adding another server or if because no one reviewed. I'm going to guess the second one, I suppose. So, I have decided that from now on I won't write as quickly as I did in the past, mainly because I believe there are few readers that follow this story. I have deduced this because although my story has been up for about a month, it has only received nineteen reviews; while others have been up for about a week and have around fifty. To all who do read and review, thank you. To all who just read, make your voice noticed! I am so interested in hearing what people have to say about my writing; mean or nice, I don't care. If it is helpful, it will help me realize that people do read this and I should continue to post. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this chapter and I hope you will continue to read. If not, then tell me a more suitable story so I can read it as well.  
  
****  
  
ELVISH DIALOGUE:  
  
Lasto al lalaith nîn : Listen to my laughter / Henion Sindarin: I understand Sindarin / Nodo san: Bind her / Avar: Never / Daro: Stop / Lasto beth nîn: Hear my voice / Telin le thaed: I have come to help / Pedich i lam edhellen: Do you understand Sindarin? / Man eneth lîn: What is your name?  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen awoke to a sharp sting upon her left cheek. The attack instantly reminded her of the previous instance as the pain returned from her bruised eye. She slowly opened her eyes, but soon found that her left eye had swollen to the point where she could not open it. The debilitating fear rose within her, but she forced her external face to remain calm and fake stability.  
  
She looked upwards with her grey eyes at the threatening Orc standing over her; he sneered at her and shouted a few words in its disgusting language to his companions. Laughter soon followed and the Orc pointed down at her with its grubby finger, smiling and continuing to shout words to others.  
  
"Lasto al lalaith nîn," sarcastically stated Haemerethwen with clenched teeth. An armored foot was immediately roughly planted upon the left side of her face, again forcing her to witness a stifling pain. The right side of her face was pushed into the ground as the foot pressed upon her, causing her to growl in her anger of suppression.  
  
"Henion Sindarin," stated the Orc as he gave one last final push upon her cheek and then removed his foot. "Nodo san," he commanded with indifference. Instantly six hands grabbed onto the hurt she-Elf and another kicked her in the ribs to restrain her attempts to stop them. She was dragged over to a nearby tree where she was then bound. She spit in the Orc's face as her back was pushed onto the tree and her arms forcefully tied around it. The shoulder wound she received in the fight sharpened as her arms were brought backwards around the tree and she could feel her arm being on the verge of being separated from her shoulder. Soon her legs were also bound to the sturdy tree; her feet were shoulder width apart and the rope circled the tree around both thighs and shins to prevent her escape.  
  
"Anguish deriving from despair arriving from forgotten memories; I shall refresh your memory," stated a thick and powerful voice. She looked upwards and paled when she caught sight of the gruesome face smiling at her. Tightening her jaw, she sternly shook her head.  
  
"Avar," she whispered, challenging him with her eyes. He laughed at her and her efforts, the various jewelry located upon his leathered face ringing with it. He brought his calloused hand up to her right cheek, sickeningly smiling at her with broken teeth. Slowly stroking her bruise, his smile slowly faded and eyes began to cast over; his eyes focused on the blotch upon her fair features as he continued to gently rub it. Suddenly he looked into her grey eyes and tightened his lips together.  
  
"Imperfection," he violently whispered. She hid the grimace as he began to press his thumb into her facial bruise. With one final press, he brought his hand away and turned around, beckoning an Orc to come near. It obliged and, after hearing its leader's request, handed over a dagger. It then returned to the shadows.  
  
Thrakdreg slowly turned around and showed Haemerethwen the blade; flashing it in the sunlight to her, he then moved his face close to her ear.  
  
"Do not fear, my love, I will return you to me," he stated. Suddenly her eyes widened in pain as she felt the point of the dagger slowly entering the flesh of her neck below her ear and beside her jaw. He delicately swirled the tip of the blade within her, causing a thin flow of blood to escape from within her. The blood was warm as it swiftly flowed down her pale neck, but Thrakdreg's mouth and tongue upon her wound was considerably warmer. She stiffened as he began to passionately suck where the blood slowly poured from her neck and soon she tried to pull her neck away. She felt strong hands forcing to remain where she was as Thrakdreg continued to molest her. He then removed his mouth and, licking his lips, whispered to her:  
  
"This beautiful taste of blood...it keenly reminds me of a past ignored within you." He then brought his mouth back upon her wound and, while moaning, sucked out a few remaining drips before bringing his face in front of hers. She felt revulsion when she caught sight of her crimson blood dripping from his chapped lips, but the disgust increased when he brought his chaffed mouth to hers and forced her to open her lips with his dirty hands. Her voice was muffled when he closed his lips upon her and slipped her insipid blood and his tongue within her; she tried to spit out the revolting fluid from her mouth, but Thrakdreg soon plugged her nose and continued to cover her mouth with his. She choked on trying to dispel of the blood, but she was soon forced to swallow it.  
  
He continued to press his mouth upon her, even though Haemerethwen was now sickened at the feel of her thick blood flowing down her throat. She aversively groaned at the disgusting feeling of his tongue illegally searching her mouth and struggled against her rope restraints to escape. He pulled away slowly with a smile upon his face and eyes closed. Immediately, Haemerethwen began to forcefully gag at the entire incidence, but forced herself to suppress the impulse to vomit. When she opened her eyes, Thrakdreg was still smiling at her. He brought the dagger back up to her view and it was then that she realized it was the same dagger that she had lost in the battle in Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
"I have longed to return this to you; you apparently were too concerned with various matters to retrieve it," he stated. He then drove the dagger into her right shoulder, causing her to twist her face and gasp in anguish as she felt the flesh rip from her own tool. Again, he slightly swirled the blade, splitting her flesh more and forcing her to struggle to remain stoic. Clenching her jaw, she withheld the pain inflicted upon her until Thrakdreg finally bored at his wreaking harm upon her. He left the blade within her and then grabbed her chin, raising it up so he could look upon her paled face.  
  
"Sleep well," he condescendingly stated. She knitted her brow, confused by his words since it was only the morning. He silently chuckled and, without warning, raised his fist and slammed it into her face; the force so strong that, after a few dizzying seconds, her chin sank down to her chest and consciousness escaped her.  
  
****  
  
"Daro," commanded Firithostion softly to his two companions. He pointed into the dank darkness, revealing the falling figures upon the stone floor. "Yrchs," he stated venomously and drew an arrow to his bow. The two followed his lead and focused their keen eyes upon the darkness, utterly consumed in their task of if needed protection. Firithostion slowly crept forward, his feet delicately touching the ground as he aimed his arrow at first one dead Orc then another.  
  
The stone floor was covered in a mess of gore and the stench was nearly unbearable for the three Elves; rotting flesh overwhelmed their senses, but they were preoccupied in discovering the source of the slaughter. 'Perhaps a mutiny,' thought the Elven leader, but then quickly disregarded the suggestion: the Orcs were of the same race. Kneeling to glance at the creatures' equipment, his eyes filled with wonder when he realized that the evil beings were from western lands. He continued to peer through the material and tried to understand why these creatures would be within the mountainous region.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a soft moan escape a figure within the dark. Immediately, the three Elves aimed into the darkness; when no further sound was released, the three slowly moved forward until their eyes fell upon a figure they did not expect. Firithostion dropped his bow quickly upon the ground when he caught sight of the dying Elf. He gently shook the wounded Elf, hoping there was still a chance that he may survive.  
  
"Lasto beth nîn," Firithostion whispered, "Telin le thaed." The Elf merely peered up at him with eyes that gave no response, causing the leader to be slightly confused. "Pedich i lam edhellen?" asked Firithostion and shook the Elf more when he did not answer. Slowly, the wounded Elf shook his head "yes," and the Elven leader continued, "Man eneth lîn?" The Elf closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth, trying to form the words that were hard to speak due to his dry mouth. He coughed, causing more pain in his wounds; gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes and swallowed, trying to wet his throat.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered almost inaudibly. The three Elves' eyes opened widely and Firithostion's mind raced: 'The Prince of Eryn Lasgalen? How might this happening occur?' He told his companions to grab hold of his tools; the Prince would have to be medically attended to immediately if he were to survive. Firithostion worked for hours to stitch up the gaping wounds that were already infected from being unattended to for at least two days. The festering wounds were so sickening that Firithostion would have to occasionally look away from the thick wound that secreted a yellowish pus and was surrounded by a considerable bruising; the many layers of his body were portrayed in the upper wound: the glistening whitish fat lying underneath the bloody, infected mess known as the skin.  
  
Most of the flesh surrounding the wounds had to be cut away; the crusted skin could no longer heal itself due to the poison found upon the Orcs' blades. Again and again, Legolas strained against the strong arms holding him down, struggling to turn away from the pain. To no avail did he succeed and soon Firithostion had completed his healing tasks, but the Prince would have to be taken to Rivendell to be fully healed. Until then, the Wood-Elf would continue to dwell on the verge of death. 


	14. A Threat

To all those wonderful people who urged me to continue to write: THANK YOU! I cannot even measure the happiness I felt when I came home and saw six new reviews that were so wonderful! I agree that I shouldn't go by number of reviews (and I guess I don't press for a lot of reviews), but it always cheers me up when I read a thoughtful review. I will continue to update as quickly as I have before (as long as homework allows it!) because I understand the lack of interest in a story where the author updates slowly. I'm sorry for sounding so threatening and mean in that last message, but I just wasn't having a good day (I was told I had a 25% chance of getting into the college I really want to attend). However, I'm feeling better now and to those dedicated readers I promise I will continue to update as quickly as I can. I will finish the next chapter by the middle of next week if possible because I do have various school matters that I need to finish. Please, please continue to review and send in anything because I really, really enjoy it! THANK YOU!!!  
  
****  
  
ELVISH DIALOGUE: Gurth an glamhoth: Death to the Orcs / Avo pedo: Silence / Gurth: Death / Noro lim: Ride faster  
  
****  
  
The various torches were brilliantly flaming in the wind that night she awoke, causing the bound she-Elf to catch a slight glimpse of the occurrences of the Orc's. Many were simply sitting down in the shadows, talking quietly in the black tongue and chuckling when a gruesome joke was made. Others were practicing their battle skills in the middle of the inflamed circle with their scimitars; Thrakdreg was squatting and silently watching these warriors, casually putting in input when he felt necessary. At one point, he stood up and forcefully grabbed the weapon from a weary Orc, yelling at it and seemingly threatening it with the poison tipped blade.  
  
Haemerethwen looked down at her shoulder where the blade was still forced into her body: her grey clothes were soaked in blood from the wound and her entire shoulder area stung. Her body could not heal with the blade still within her flesh and she could already feel an infection surfacing from both poison and insects crawling around and introducing new diseases. 'Poison!' she thought as she glanced upon her other shoulder that still had not healed from the previous incidence in the cave. 'There must be poison affecting this wound, but the toxin must be diluted or else I surely would have been killed by now.'  
  
She quietly struggled against the rope restraints, but the sharp pain quickly stopped her. She softly sighed and closed her eyes, wondering how she could escape from Thrakdreg once again. 'Legolas,' she painfully wondered, 'What has happened to the Prince?' Her heart ached to see his charming face once more as he comforted her through his beautiful voice. In her depression, she could almost hear the harmony he sung flow with the whistling wind, but her reality was distorted. 'It shall not be,' she depressingly thought, 'For he was eradicated by that filthy Orc.' Clenching her jaw, she glanced upwards at the disgusting leader who was backhanding a subordinate who disrespectfully talked back, rendering the rebel unconscious. 'He shall be avenged for,' she decided as she watched him roar in his power.  
  
"Gurth an glamhoth," she annoyingly whispered while he roared. Thrakdreg immediately stopped mid-roar; he dropped his clenched fists from the air and slowly dropped his evil gaze upon her grey eyes. His black eyes blazed with the fury of the torches and he pointed one finger upon her accusingly. Slowly, he walked towards her with his arm still stretched towards her and his eyes slanting in his fury.  
  
"Avo pedo!" he hoarsely whispered at her, his head slightly tilting to the side as he continued to creep closer. He pulled out a dagger when he was a step away from her, but he kept his eyes upon her, challenging her to dispute his command. She knitted her brow in anger and frowned at him.  
  
"Gurth!" she loudly screamed into the night, not stopping until her voice cracked. She brought her eyes upon him once more and again challenged the Orc who was now seething with loathing. Then suddenly he snapped his hand out to her neck, choking her with his gripping fingers as they tightened around her fragile throat. She gasped out and anxiously tried to breathe, but his grip forced to gag.  
  
"Do not test me, wench," he angrily stated to her, his eyes piercing her very soul. He brought the blade up to her sight and twirled it in her sight; smiling, he slowly brought it downwards until it rested between her thighs, the point of the dagger facing upwards and threatening to enter her. Haemerethwen tried to swallow and paled when she felt him prick her with the point. "I can force my power within you and easily remove what strength you falsely believe you contain," he violently whispered, the wickedness still lingering upon his lips.  
  
"Thieve my body and you will ultimately annihilate my soul," she challengingly stated back at him. He chuckled at her and removed the blade from the threatening position.  
  
"Haemerethwen, you will readily give yourself to me," he stated.  
  
"No" she whispered, her eyes sharpening, "Another has claimed me." Thrakdreg's smile quickly dropped and his eyes cast over.  
  
"You lie," he answered, "He claims only your already tainted lips." She shook her head, but she knew that it was a lie and that he could easily see through it. "Liar, liar," he passionately whispered. He brought the dagger up to her dry lips and looked into her fearful grey eyes. "He is lost; he is dead because his love was temporary and he cares not for emotion." He then sliced the dagger through the middle of her bottom lip, causing the blood to rush out from the semi-deep wound. Haemerethwen tightened her eyes in pain; the wound was deep enough to cut through the muscle and the pain was excruciating when she grimaced and her lip was stretched further.  
  
Then he cut another slice in her bottom to the right of the last wound; then another and another until both upper and lower lips were covered in wounds ranging from deep slices to scratches. She slightly whimpered in the pain he inflicted, she could not move her lips without an intense pain arising. The blood rushed from her lips and flowed over her chin and down her neck until she could feel a slight trickle between her breasts.  
  
Thrakdreg sickeningly smiled at her as he watched the blood stain her flawless skin and Haemerethwen watched as his mouth crept closer and closer towards her. Shaking her head, she tried to avoid his thirsty lips, but he grabbed upon her jaw and pulled her mouth towards him. His chapped lips intensified the pain she felt among her wounded lips and his pressing down upon her opened the wounds; the ripping of her flesh causing her to try and speak out against it. But soon she felt a violent pierce into her left shoulder and the outflow of blood again. She gasped in the reopening of the wound and struggled against Thrakdreg to be released from her position, but as he pushed down harder on her lips and twisted the blade to the side, she quickly stopped straining.  
  
He pulled away quickly from her with eyes lingering upon her bleeding lips. Smiling upon her again, he left her in the agonizing position as the pain began to overwhelm her senses. Spots began to accumulate within her view and soon her body threatened to shut down from the excruciating pain inflicted upon it; her blood profusely spilled from her lips and both shoulders, causing her to again reel from loss of blood. And as her mind began to stop differentiating from reality and imagination, she again heard the melody of Legolas' voice beckoning her to remain strong because soon he would arrive.  
  
****  
  
"Noro lim," urged Firithostion to his courageous horse that was now sweating from the intensity of the journey that the Elf demanded of it. It was early morning and the Elf had traveled with his faithful horse throughout the adventurous night to assure that the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen would reach Rivendell in quick time. Firithostion glanced upon the unconscious Elf that was sitting in front of him; he still did not understand how it came to be that Legolas was attacked by a group of western Orcs.  
  
The other two Elves had continued onward to deliver a message to Minas Tirith from the twins, leaving the dark-haired Firithostion to return Legolas to safety. He was now within twenty minutes from the beautiful city and he urged his horse faster; Legolas needed the twins' medical attention; luckily for Middle Earth, Elrond had left the two brothers with the his knowledge and skill of medicine so that Rivendell could remain a city that offered protection.  
  
The sun was rising slowly over the horizon and the light showered upon the glorious landscape, allowing Firithostion to bask in its pleasantness. However, a soft groan from the injured Prince brought him back to reality and his task at hand. Legolas was returning to consciousness, but he was still not completely aware of his surroundings. His blue eyes took in the flashing scenery and soon he became nauseous from the rapidly changing sights. Fortunately, Firithostion pulled into Rivendell directly before Legolas would lose control, so the Prince did not humiliate himself.  
  
Firithostion softly alighted from his horse and whistled into the morning air, sounding a warning to those within the House of Elrond. A guard quickly approached and accompanied the Elf in his task of carrying Legolas to the twins' presence, wheew hopefully the brothers would be able to attend the massive wounds afflicted upon the Prince.  
  
"What has happened here?" asked the handsome dark-haired twin, Elladan, who was briskly walking towards Firithostion and the guard.  
  
"The Prince of Eryn Lasgalen," answered Firithostion, "He was apparently attacked by a group of Orcs in the secret cave within the Misty Mountains." Elladan peered down at the drowsy Legolas and deeply frowned when he caught sight of the wounds upon chest, abdomen and nose. The chest and abdomen wound looked somewhat taken care of, but the facial wound was threatening and Elladan knew it would be difficult to restore the original beauty that Legolas once contained. 'Not impossible,' he thought, 'And with Elrohir we will make Father proud.'  
  
"Quickly, bring him to my chamber," stated the twin anxiously, "I must find Elrohir." Elladan then quickly ran off, leaving Firithostion and the guard to continue to carry the semi-conscious Legolas to safety. 


	15. The Past

This chapter focuses on Haemerethwen, but the next chapter will return Legolas to story. I got this chapter up sooner than planned and I believe that I can get in at least another chapter before the end of the week, but we'll see how much studying I need to get in (Anatomy takes up too much time).  
  
Again, thanks to all who reviewed! In hopes to maintain these reviewers, I will respond to them at this point (if this upsets some, let me know and I will not continue):  
  
N.I.: you mentioned that I was detached in chapter twelve in the aspect of point of view. May I ask why, because I am not quite sure what you mean by this. (By the way, does N.I. stand for Night Interlude, or is that a totally different reviewer? In case it is, I'll direct my response in that manner.)  
  
Night Interlude: I am glad that you like Thrakdreg! It is hard to create an enemy with a personality, but hopefully this chapter will introduce more of a personality to the character.  
  
CylentWind: I love reviewers like you! Thank you so much for offering me so much to work with. I am glad that you like my work and I hope this chapter will continue to please you!  
  
To all those who read this chapter, please respond! I greatly desire to know of your opinion of this sequence because I highly doubt its worth. This is a Mary-Sue chapter in that breaches upon a "troubled past." Please let me know if you think that I Thrakdreg or Haemerethwen seem in-character and the entire dialogue and events are not completely stretched. I really like receiving at least five reviews from the past two chapters, so don't let me down! Thanks!!  
  
******  
  
ELVISH DIALOGUE: Ias bennich: Where did you go? / ú-'erin veleth lîn: do I not also have your love / Gerich veleth nîn: You have my love  
  
*******  
  
Haemerethwen's eyes instantly opened at a blood-curdling scream early in the morning. Quickly glancing the area, she soon witnessed an Orc being repeatedly stabbed in the chest by a fellow Orc sitting on top of him. The tortured Orc was shrieking loudly and flailing around to try and escape the grip that the other Orc powerfully held upon him. With blood flowing out of its chest and mouth, it valiantly continued to survive, but with a quick slice to its neck, its struggles were cut short. The other Orc wiped its blade off with his sleeve and then slowly stood up. After looking around at the others surrounding him, he stated something and then quickly walked off. Moments later, other Orcs grabbed the bloody body and threw it into the nearby woods, forgetting the entire incidence.  
  
Haemerethwen's mind was reeling in the confusion due to the entire sequence. She could not understand how one creature could so easily murder its companion and how the witnesses could immediately ignore it. She was horrified; closing her eyes, she tried to still her trembling body and pounding heart that contributed to the confusion stirring within her. She tried to focus less on the outside world that contained such threats and instead glance within herself and concentrate upon the beating of heart, reminding her that there was still structure within such a disturbed reality.  
  
Soon, her heart was convinced to calm down and Haemerethwen felt immense relief as her body began to somewhat recuperate. Still, she was flawed by the inflictions caused by the Orcs. Her lips were crusted over with blood, but already her self-healing ability was allowing her to be able to talk more efficiently. Her shoulder wounds were still not healing, however; she had deduced that the Orcs' blades were poisoned with a different version of their original toxin: this newer type worked slower upon the body and did not allow it to heal, causing the afflicted to gradually suffer and eventually die in anguish. Haemerethwen's stealth was valiantly trying to withhold the poisonous effects, but already she felt sluggish and an increasing pain in her open wounds.  
  
Worse of all, she felt the accumulating fear caused by Thrakdreg, her one true enemy. She opened her eyes slowly and searched for him within the crowd of Orcs. She found him talking to another Orc who was nodding his head in agreement. She could not understand what they were speaking, but she grew afraid when the other Orc glanced over at her and sinisterly smiled at her. Clenching her jaw, she refused to appear fearful in the presence of the sordid creatures, especially the one who now looked at her with a repelling gaze.  
  
'Why must this be?' she asked herself within her mind as she watched Thrakdreg give one last command before walking towards her. Her heart again ached for release; her mind relentlessly remembered Legolas and, although she continuously attempted to deny it, she felt a hint that suggested his survival. Her dreams were filled with memories of him and it guaranteed her the strength she desperately needed. Through all the anguish forced upon her body, her mind still reveled in the delight of those she thought most highly of.  
  
Thrakdreg appeared less threatening than the night before and Haemerethwen decided that perhaps now was the best time to bring up the past. 'I am alone now,' she answered to herself, 'And my survival may stem from my own previous trials.' When he looked forward towards her, she subtly allowed her eyes to plead with him. Perhaps the past would prove useful, but she realized that her past attempts to seduce his estranged mind failed, rendering her caught in a more obscene game.  
  
"Why plead you so?" he quietly asked when he stood in front of her. His eyes showed slight surprise in her uncommon gesture and even his question seemed concerned. Haemerethwen let herself smile within; perhaps she could spark a change within him.  
  
"I do not understand," she answered slowly and quietly; both her lips and her throat ached.  
  
"Understand what?" he asked, his eyebrows knotted. Suspicion showed among his face, proving that she will have to dedicate an immense amount of thought to break his thoughts and return him to the past.  
  
"What happened to you," she replied in a shaky voice. She swallowed and tried to wet her parched throat, sparing her time as well to control her racing heart. 'Remain calm,' she thought, 'Or else this will not succeed.' She tried to smile at him, but her lips hurt too much. "You disappeared and then. . . and then. . . this." He looked away, apparently ashamed of himself.  
  
"Ias bennich, Erlaithion?" she whispered when he did not respond. He recoiled from her when she mentioned his Elven name and a temporary weakness showed within his eyes. She continued to peer at him, her eyes offering concern. He peered at her and swallowed, fear showing within his facial expression. He was unsure if he should reveal the past, but perhaps in retelling the past she would more easily give herself to him.  
  
"I was hiding within the trees," he began sorrowfully, "Waiting for your precious return from the borders. You had been patrolling for a month and when told of your return to the city, I decided to surprise you from the woods. Do you remember that day?"  
  
"Aye, I remember," she answered, pity suddenly stirring within her, but she quickly shoved it away. She would not allow such weak emotions to reign at such a desperate time. He paused and looked at her.  
  
"It was such a beautiful day: the sun's warming gaze spread across the entire country and even sitting within the comforting branches of the trees I could not escape its view. Closing my eyes and soaking in its plentitude of rays, I waited for you, Haemerethwen," he stated, bringing up his dirty hand to her blood stained face. "Soon I heard the thundering of horses' hooves and I quickly mistook it to be the return of the guards; however, the tree began to shake on the arrival of the horses and I had to sturdily grip upon the trunk of the trembling being. I felt an onrush of evil approaching me and was almost overwhelmed with the strength it forced upon the land as it drew closer. I hid within the leaves to escape its presence and soon I stared in fear as hordes of black soldiers on foot and horse rushed past my tree.  
  
"I thought I had escaped the attention of the beings, but I was mistaken. I heard a majestic voice call out into the air and all the creatures instantly stopped. I ducked further into the leaves when I heard the voice speak out to the hundreds of evil beings, but then I felt the tree shake violently. Glancing down, I saw the creatures deftly climbing up the tree towards me. Fearing the worst, I stood up and began to walk as swiftly as I could to another tree to escape the beings, but then I realized that the black creatures were climbing up the trees surrounding mine. I was trapped.  
  
"Pulling out my bow and arrow, I began to take aim against the threatening beings, but in doing so I gave away my position to those on the ground. I was immediately shot at by archers upon the ground and an arrow skimmed my right arm, causing me to slightly lose my balance upon the branch. A second arrow then caught me in the left side of my abdomen and I fell backwards off the branch. When I hit the ground, I was knocked unconscious." He stopped here and looked at her anxiously with his black eyes. Haemerethwen silently peered at the creature standing in front of her, hardly believing that it was once an Elf. He shared no common features of his once handsome face: the once flawless skin now thick, blackened and leathery and containing numerous piercings along the scar running from his forehead to the back of his head. The flowing brown hair now replaced with a shaven head and his gorgeous green eyes now turned to black. Only his ears were a reminder of his past, but still sickeningly belonging in the present with its many piercings. She again stifled the sympathy that ached to be released, knowing that this was not Erlaithion and never would be again. If she revealed such hidden emotions, he would surely utilize it to strike her down.  
  
"I shall spare you the information of my transformation, but I must admit that my survival is attributed to my constant thoughts of you, Haemerethwen. In the midst of so much pain, my heart could still find sanctuary within the memory of your smile and even my tortured screams could be deafened by your flowing laughter." He smiled as he became caught in his past, but then he quickly stifled it. "However, I soon forgot about the past and its pleasures. It became replaced with the slaughtering of many and the thrill that accompanied it. The smell of blood, no, the taste of it! Ah, it quickly rendered my mind silent to what remained hidden inside. To rip flesh from the bone of an ignorant human and hear the beautiful screams of all those that watched, knowing that soon they would be succumbing to the same agonizing death. Pure bliss is the ability to annihilate others.  
  
"Then we raided the outskirts of Mithlond in an attempt to find more flesh to taste, but we were unsuccessful. I escaped from the murdering of my companions, but I was followed by four determined Elven guards, who believed I was the sole remaining Orc. I led them to the rest of my party and they were soon murdered; except for one." He stopped here and peered at her, a sinister look growing upon his face. Haemerethwen paled when he stepped closer to her, but tried to remain calm. "I had found you once more, although at first I did not remember. However, upon hearing your melodious voice, I was reminded of a time when the sun was warm and welcomed. I had finally found you." He moved in closer and before he could place his hands upon her, she quickly asked:  
  
"Erlaithion, ú-'erin veleth lîn?" He again pushed away from her in his old name, but this time not as strongly. He looked at her in pain; her speaking of his name again brought him back into slightly desiring the past. Now he no longer allowed his carnal emotions to run amuck as he strained to remember his Elven identity and rebuke his present characteristics. She silently peered at him and pained at the thought that this once brutal figure was her lover. Yet, no longer did she desire him as she had before and never again would her heart flutter at his touch.  
  
"Gerich veleth nîn," he slowly answered, suspicion showing slightly within his reply.  
  
"Then let me go," she passionately whispered, her eyes again pleading with him, "You do not desire to harm me, Erlaithion; let me be." He closed his eyes and swallowed.  
  
"I cannot," he answered, a slight maliciousness sliding off his tongue.  
  
"Why?" she asked fearfully. She hoped that the disgusting being had not caught onto her mind game, but with his subtle change of facial expression and attitude, she feared that his past was forever forgotten. He opened his eyes and peered at her.  
  
"We were never one," he answered, opening his eyes and staring at her, "We were to be bound to one another and I will not allow any other to contain you. You were first mine." He sinisterly smiled at her and Haemerethwen struggled to keep her composure. 'He realizes,' she thought to herself.  
  
"You cannot live in the past," she answered, attempting to stifle the evilness that was now portrayed upon his face.  
  
"No?" he angrily answered with his eyes suddenly flashing with animosity, "Then why do you suddenly relive it? You are as corrupted as I, filthy Elf. Did you think that I would not catch onto your game? Bringing up the past to distort my thoughts, to try and subtly force me to release you. Never!" He clenched and re-clenched his fists as he stared at her in anger. She swallowed, realizing that her effort was now backfiring.  
  
"Let me be," she again whispered, trying to calm him. He then backhanded her forcefully, snapping her neck to the side and causing her sight to blur in the force of the impact. She gasped out in the suddenness of the entire act and continued to blink her eyes in an effort to regain her sight.  
  
"My impassioned moans will no longer be repressed and, eternally bound, I will forever be welcomed to entertain myself," she heard him sickeningly whisper to himself, apparently believing that he had rendered her unconscious by the attack. She softly moaned as the blood accumulated in her mouth and then flowed over her lips. Trying to spit out the blood, she whispered:  
  
"Deny me this deadly pain, Elbereth, as I become witness to how corruption persuades." Thrakdreg then raised her chin upwards, but she could only see the faint outlines of his face.  
  
"None other shall gain you," he stated.  
  
"Legolas shall," she whispered, allowing her frustration in her failure to become portrayed. Thrakdreg screamed in fury and grabbed onto her throat, tightening his grip until she could no longer breathe.  
  
"Ingrateful, impudent Elf! How dare you speak of another in my presence?" She heard him unsheathe his blade, but instead of feeling it upon her flesh, she heard it cutting through the ropes attached to her wrist and legs. Immediately, she fell forward when she was released and hit the ground with a thud. She gasped as she felt the blade in her shoulder sink farther into her flesh, but soon the hands upon her arms and legs caused to her to focus on what they were going to do to her.  
  
They dropped her face down onto the dirt, the blade again ripping her flesh more. She grimaced as she felt more hands pushing her body into the ground and grabbing onto her, making sure that she would not be able to escape. She growled as she struggled to escape, but a sharp kick to the ribs temporarily suppressed her struggles. Then she heard the rip of her shirt and she doubled her attempts to escape, knowing what was planned for her.  
  
"Erlaithion, please!" she yelled to him, hoping to quell his raging anger. However, she heard the crack of the whip and a sudden, intense pain scorching from her upper back. She silently cried out from the attack that cut deeply into her flesh, but she clenched her teeth and prepared for the next act. Immediately, it came and she felt the agony of the searing pain caused by the whip. Thrakdreg continued to whip her until she no longer struggled against the hands that grabbed hold of her, in total about fifteen lashes. The blood was rolling down her back and her entire back burned from the violence wreaked upon it. She felt nauseous from the entire incidence, but refused to show her pain to those that watched her.  
  
"I shall never be yours," she whispered, and again began to struggle against those that held her down.  
  
"Through pain, you will always be mine," he stated. She stopped struggling slightly when he did not again attack with the whip, but when she heard the snicker of a nearby Orc, she prepared herself for another lash. However, it was not a lash that she received.  
  
"Can you hear the Sea calling you; it swiftly beckons you thither. Yet, now you are within my grasps and never shall it disturb. For all eternity, I will replace your devout yearning," he sinisterly whispered as he slowly poured salt water upon her bleeding back. She tried to repress the cry building up within her as the water seeped and burned into her flesh, but when she felt hands rubbing it into her seared flesh, she slowly and silently began to cry out in pain, but soon stopped it. She clenched her eyes and tried to focus on a different time, but as she felt another lash upon her shoulder and the blood mix in with the water, the pain was too strong to escape.  
  
Moments later, the hands dragged her back to the tree and tied her tight to the tree, causing her ripped flesh to rub against the rough bark of the tree. Again, she grimaced in pain, but the sudden movement of her standing up mixed with the intense pain soaring through her body caused her mind to drift from reality and again release itself into blackness.  
  
******  
  
When I mention "lover" above, I mean it to describe a relationship where there was love between them, but not necessarily the physical act of love. 


	16. Delusions

The pure Legolas chapter. Not quite as violent as the previous chapter and perhaps a little bit more rewarding in the sense of romance. I finished this chapter early, mainly because I became caught up in writing it (I love being in writing moods!). I think that I am going to look over the previous chapters and overall take into consideration different factors: grammar, plot, etc. I will do this while writing the next chapter, so it may take a while before I post (no more than a week, I promise). When I post, I will make note of any changes I made (there will be no major changes, only more description and possibly slight change). I do plan to focus on chapter 12, mainly because I believe I wrote it hastily and it can be much better.  
  
Please continue to review! This chapter contains a slight revelation and I greatly desire to know if it seems plausible to you. I love the reviews I have been receiving! I will now address the reviewers at the bottom of the chapter so that it will not take up too much space above. If you really want to make my day, review! I do a little dance whenever I see a change in the number of reviews. And please, if you want to flame me, do it. I am surprised that I have not received any thus far. Flaming will help me, but please don't be so incredibly hurtful that it ruins my inspiration (unless that's your point, in which case I ask you not to review!). Thank you again!  
  
*********  
  
ELVISH DIALOGUE: Anírach i tulu nîn: You need my help?  
  
*********  
  
Darkness was all that was visible and no welcoming sounds disturbed the ominous scene. And then: suddenly a brilliant white flash answered the pleas for light, but when it dimmed the sight was horribly gruesome, forcing the viewer to instead grieve for darkness again. A fire was raging violently within a storm of blackness, but as the vision became clearer it became noticeable that blackened creatures surrounded the fire; all the beings were silently roaring to the clouded sky, but all that could be heard was the sorrowful cry of a hidden being. "Law!" it screamed into the night and ripping into the very soul of the only one who heard it.  
  
Yet, then the scene disappeared and returned to the now comforting darkness. It could not remain, however, as a flowing voice echoed within the delusions of a tormented mind:  
  
'Have you ever gazed upon the sea?' questioned a familiar voice. Slowly, a different and welcomed picture became focused: her eyes shimmered in the warm sunlight, an aspect of a life somewhat forgotten. She appeared to be a reminder to a hurtful experience as a sudden pang of fear accompanied the vision. However, the memory remained unexplained. 'The crashing of such magnificent waves, reminding those who listen of its awesome power; my heart yearns to return to such peace. The delicious smell of salt flowing through the air and pleading me to quench my body in cooling waters. Sand between my toes and a gentle breeze kissing my skin, welcoming me to bliss. A paradise within a world of corruption.' She closed her eyes and smiled, allowing the one who watched her to attempt the act as well. 'To be able to run with that breeze and hear my laugh follow the undulating pattern of its balance, I would give anything. . .' Slowly, the voice faded and only the picture of her smiling remained etched, allowing a temporary hint of reality to subdue the raging insanity.  
  
***  
  
"Hold him steady!" yelled Elrohir at the Elf Tarlambas, who was struggling to hold down the powerful legs of the Elven Prince. "Tarlambas!" he yelled again, glaring at the inexperienced Elf who was now flung upon the ground by a kick to the chest. "Subdue him or this shall fail," warned the twin, causing the younger Elf to nervously swallow and attempt to control the unsteadying motions of the semi-conscious patient.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan had been attending to Legolas' chest wounds for some time before the Prince began to mumble in his unconsciousness. This incoherent mumbling led to the harmed Elf to begin to thrash about, desperately trying to escape the hold of the Elves that only desired to help him. The Prince's eyes were now open with fear, but it was obvious that he was not participating in reality and was instead caught up in some delusional process. Both twins were becoming frustrated in Legolas' stubbornness, but were even more frustrated when he was able to push away those that held him.  
  
"How can such strength reside within him?" queried Elrohir to his brother as Legolas wrenched his hand away from the Elf that held onto him. Elladan merely shook his head in frustration, but would not allow the Elven Prince to succeed.  
  
"Lainauriel," stated Elrohir, "Find the leather straps." He hated to have to bind the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, but it appeared there was no other solution.  
  
"And lavender," added Elladan. Elrohir peered at his brother over the peculiar request. "I remember Ada using it before on Estel," answered Elladan. The twins waited for Lainauriel to return with the desired objects; they did not attempt to mend more while Legolas continued to struggle.  
  
Soon the she-Elf returned and immediately the Elves began to tie Legolas to the table; Elladan began to crush the lavender within a wooden bowl until he felt satisfied, then waving the bowl under the nose of the Prince. An effect immediately was noticed as Legolas' attempts began to become less strong. Elladan smiled at his brother, satisfied that his intelligence in herbs was more prominent than Elrohir's. Elrohir merely rolled his eyes and then continued to work upon the wounds.  
  
The twins had already reconstructed Legolas' nose and, besides the swelling, there was no outward appearance of it being broken. It had been strenuous work: there was no clean break, but instead many tiny breaks within the bones. Both thanked Valar that a fragment had not reached the brain, which would have caused immediate death.  
  
The chest wound was more extensive and deep than the abdominal wound; it surprised the twins that the wound had not begun to heal, but it soon became clear that the Orcs' poison had repressed the natural Elven ability. It took a few efforts to extract the poison and counteract its effects, but the toxin was not so intricate that it could not be controlled. Thanks to Firithostion, the wound was already disinfected of bacteria and was ready to be stitched. A few hours later, both the abdominal and chest wounds were attended to and Legolas had fallen asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Firithostion, where did you say you found the Prince?" asked Elrohir who was now sitting comfortably within a chair. Legolas was within the next room and Elladan, who was sitting near the fire, could see him perfectly through the opened door.  
  
"He was within a cave among the Hithaeglir," answered Firithostion as he moved closer to the fire.  
  
"The one Glorfindel found?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Aye, the very one."  
  
"And you say he was surrounded by slaughtered Orcs?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Aye, but these were not Orcs of the Hithaeglir," answered Firithostion, concern etched within his face, "It appears as if they had derived from a more western climate, for their clothes were not suited for mountain weather."  
  
"Any idea why these creatures would be upon this range?" Elrohir generally asked. The other two Elves pondered the question for a while, until Elrohir answered his own question:  
  
"There was a she-Elf, a few weeks back, that entered Imladris," he began, "Perhaps these Orcs are connected to her."  
  
"Perhaps," answered Elladan who knotted his eyebrows in confusion, "But why would they attack the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen?"  
  
"Hunger?" suggested Firithostion. Elrohir nodded at the idea, but Elladan shook his head.  
  
"No, it cannot be so," he then paused, regaining his thoughts, "These Orcs would be following that messenger, not Legolas."  
  
"Perhaps they were waiting for her along the High Pass," proposed Elrohir, "But Legolas instead reached it before her."  
  
"Does not seem plausible," stated Elladan, "Why would Legolas be traveling the High Pass?" The three Elves stared into the crackling fire, trying to understand the entire situation.  
  
"Perhaps she was with him," suggested Elrohir. Firithostion shook his head.  
  
"I found no other body."  
  
"She could have escaped," answered Elrohir.  
  
"How could she escape and Legolas not?" questioned Elladan. Elrohir shrugged his shoulders and then placed his chin upon his cupped hands. Silence then ensued the struggle for knowledge and no further suggestions about the incidence made.  
  
"Perhaps we should wait until he awakes," suggested Elrohir, interrupting the thoughts of the other two. Elladan nodded his head in agreement and then peered into the adjacent room where Legolas was continuing to sleep in peace.  
  
***  
  
A shrill cry of pain reverberated within his mind, disturbing the peace that was previously settled there. He grimaced and tumbled within the sheets, trying to understand why there was so much torment. "Law!" screamed out that pitiable voice, a voice that had no face. So many cries wreaking havoc upon his mind that offered no remedy. Again, there was a pitched cry; however, it sounded as if the victim was within the room.  
  
Legolas quickly sat up within the bed and nervously peered around the room, looking for the one who continuously screamed. But soon spots blotched his view and a sudden sense of nausea rose up within him. Sinking back into the sheets and urging his stomach to be calm, he commanded his eyes to remain open so that the horrendous sound would be heard no more.  
  
"Legolas?" asked a voice. Legolas tensed under the sheets, trying to contemplate whether the voice was real or another imagination. "Legolas, anírach i tulu nîn?" The Prince quietly sighed in relief and turned around.  
  
"Elladan," he whispered, a smile creeping into his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Elladan answered, slowly walking towards the bed.  
  
"Aye," he quickly answered, not wanting the twin to know of the visions that had haunted him from the previous days.  
  
"Liar," answered Elrohir who was leaning against the doorframe, a smile glowing upon his face.  
  
"Still believe I am a liar after all these years?" asked Legolas, the smile becoming stronger.  
  
"Aye!" answered the twins, chuckling at the Prince. Legolas shook his head in sarcastic disbelief, but the smile still did not leave his face.  
  
"Why is that you two never believe me?"  
  
"You always admit a problem as soon as we declare you a liar," answered Elladan.  
  
"You have not disproved us once," added Elrohir as he sat down upon the end of the bed. Legolas gently laughed.  
  
"I am afraid you both are wrong," stated Legolas.  
  
"Are we?"  
  
"Aye," assured the Prince. Elrohir glanced over to his brother, cocking his eyebrows upwards and nodding at Legolas as if in disbelief. Elladan's smiled broadened and he nodded his head, silently agreeing with Elrohir. Legolas watched the twins' actions until he could bear it no longer: "Stop acting."  
  
"Acting, dear friend?" laughed Elladan, "What ever do you mean?"  
  
"You pretend as if to read each other's thoughts."  
  
"Pretend?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Aye, aye, pretend!" stated Legolas, happiness again building up within him. The humorous personalities of Elrond's sons could always cheer up the most pessimistic souls.  
  
"Well, through our 'acting,' or 'pretending' if you will," stated Elrohir, "We have decided that you are, of course, wrong."  
  
"I am not wrong," laughed Legolas, "I am the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen and I am always right!" Elladan and Elrohir both burst into laughter at this statement; Elrohir clapping his hands and nodding his head while Elladan bent over in pain from laughing so much.  
  
"If you are right, then we are dwarves!" laughed Elladan, still bent over and trying to regain his breath.  
  
"Odd looking dwarves, I must admit," answered Legolas, pretending to study the twins carefully.  
  
"But all dwarves are odd," pointed out Elrohir. Elladan nodded his head and let out a breath, finally calming down from the previous laughter.  
  
"That's true!" stated Elladan. Legolas shook his head at the two and slouched comfortably into the bed. But as he slouched, a sharp pain arose in his chest and he slightly grimaced in pain. Immediately, he heard a voice whisper into the room, circling around his ears.  
  
"Help me," it continuously stated until it flowed out the other window, leaving a perplexed look upon the Prince's face. Immediately a face flashed into his mind and a pain ripped through him, forcing a slight gasp to escape. Elladan stood up from his chair and stepped closer to Legolas, a concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" asked Elrohir. Legolas looked at one twin and then the other, disbelief showing in his eyes. 'How could I even forget her?' he accusingly asked himself.  
  
"Haemerethwen," he silently stated, closing his eyes in shame.  
  
"Who?" asked Elladan.  
  
"The messenger from Mithlond," answered Elrohir, a look of comprehension showing upon his face. Legolas brought his face into his hands, understanding now the visions that had distorted his reality. 'It was her screams,' he disgustingly thought, 'But the voice. . .?'  
  
"She was captured by the Orcs," he slowly answered, dropping his hands from his face.  
  
"You were traveling with her?"  
  
"Aye," stated Legolas, "Her two companions were murdered within Eryn Lasgalen and my father decided that I was best fit to accompany her back to Mithlond." He looked upwards to the ceiling, the color in his face draining as the entire incidence came back to him. "But I failed her."  
  
"Why did you not mention this sooner?" asked Elladan, concerned now about the well being of the female Elf. Orcs had captured his mother, Celebrian, and the event was so traumatic that she was early sent to the land of the Valar. Legolas peered at him, concern also showing in his eyes.  
  
"I had visions of pain, but it did not occur to me that it involved her," he stated, "I suppose it was because my mind was still too unsteady to remember what had brought me to Imladris."  
  
"Did the visions reveal where she was?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"No, I only saw fire; it is the scream that still echoes within my mind," answered Legolas, his voice dropping into silence.  
  
"You have been through much, Legolas," eased Elladan who placed his slender hand upon the shoulder of the Prince.  
  
"That does not excuse me for forgetting her," he answered, despair becoming evident in his eyes.  
  
"But you did not forget," stated Elladan, "The pain disrupted the order within your mind; it is not your fault."  
  
"Then the pain ended," he stated, "I should have immediately remembered what had occurred." Legolas clenched his teeth, upset that his delay would be causing more pain to Haemerethwen. Just the sound of the scream had agonized him, but now understanding that it was hers ripped his heart in two. Fear now clenched upon his mind as he considered what might be happening to her at that moment. She, the one who began to offer her heart to him, was now captured and pained. Then an intense fear grabbed hold of him: what if he was unable to save her? What if she became lost to him forever and all the beautiful opportunities she offered him became ruined?  
  
"I must help her," stated Legolas, trying to stand up.  
  
"No," answered Elladan, gently pushing him back down.  
  
"Elladan!" pleaded Legolas, "You must let me! I cannot let her suffer longer!" He peered at the twin. "You know firsthand the danger of a she-Elf within the grasps of Orcs."  
  
"Do not speak of that," warned Elrohir, a sadness creeping in towards his heart.  
  
"Sorry," returned Legolas, "I did not think." There was silence for a few moments, before Legolas again spoke. "We must leave tomorrow."  
  
"Legolas, you are hurt," stated Elladan.  
  
"She will be more if we do not leave tomorrow!" he urgently stated, a silent fear etched into his face. Elrohir peered at him, not use to the way that Legolas now spoke.  
  
"I have not been witness to this mannerism before," stated Elrohir. Legolas peered at him silently.  
  
"Neither have I," he answered, "She confessed her heart was slowly becoming affective to mine and I denied her."  
  
"Denied her?" quietly asked Elladan.  
  
"I am afraid of what may follow if I allow my heart to flutter with hers."  
  
"Afraid of love?" queried Elrohir, knotting his brows together, "How can one fear love?"  
  
"It is an emotion I know not of!" blurted Legolas, "Besides, there would be no future between us."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"How can a Wood-Elf and an Elf attached to the Sea live together? More, where?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, my friend," comforted Elladan, a small smile upon his face, "Love shall find a way; do not fear the future, but instead cherish what she may offer you. If your heart welcomes the chance for love then not even your attempts to stifle it will succeed. You are caught within the beautiful process that leads to love, an emotion that all should venerate."  
  
"My heart desires to accept this chance, but my mind continuously denies it. I cannot accept to follow the pattern with the fear of becoming too attached to realize that our different identities will separate us, leaving both too pained to continue."  
  
"Then you shall continue to live alone, Legolas, just as you have been," answered Elrohir. "You must take the risk in order to achieve it." Legolas simply paused and looked down at his hands, contemplating the different opinions now placed before him.  
  
"These suggestions are worthwhile, but I must find her first," stated Legolas.  
  
"We shall leave tomorrow," stated Elrohir, peering at his brother and silently demanding him not to refuse. Elladan nodded his head.  
  
"I shall tell those who will accompany us," said Elladan, walking out of the door in silence. Elrohir patted Legolas' leg and smiled at him.  
  
"I never thought to see the day that the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen would fall for another," he stated.  
  
"I have not fallen yet," answered Legolas.  
  
"Oh, but you will," stated Elrohir, standing up as well and leaving without another word.  
  
****  
  
Night Interlude: I understand what you mean about there being no change in rhythm throughout the chapter; to be honest, I wrote that chapter hastily in order to just to finish it (bad me, I know). I am looking over it now in hopes of improving it. I hope you enjoyed the past chapter and this one as well! And in terms of anatomy, I had two quizzes: one over all 206 bones of the body and the other over the skull (bones, sutures, foramens, canals, blah blah blah). I'm sorry that you didn't get to review chapter 15, but hopefully I'll hear your opinion on this one!  
  
CylentWind: you are the epitome of an excellent reviewer in how you intensely review my chapters! In response to your question on why Thrakdreg tortures her, I will address that in the next chapter, but I will basically say that since he has been transformed into an Orc, he focuses more on carnal pleasure (sex and violence) than he does reason. I will fully answer your question in the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait.  
  
***: I was hoping that the readers would pity Thrakdreg because he really does deserve pity, in my opinion at least. However, how much he deserves will be decided in the next chapter!  
  
Bloom: I'm writing as fast as I can! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
I have a question to some previous reviews that I forgot to address, but anyone can respond if they have an opinion on it: Lily and Lizard lava 13: you both mention that I'm graphic in my narrative, I was wondering if you think there is an excessive amount of adjective use? I have been told by teachers that my writing is too complex because of the amount of description I use and sometimes the syntax/diction. Any opinion would be helpful! Thanks!  
  
PLEASE continue to review! Thanks so much! 


	17. A Memory

I have not finished re-reading all my previous chapters, so I will be updating them hopefully by the next chapter. I do hope to have the next chapter finished in less than a week. Also, if anyone sees a canon mistake please let me know so I change it! I really hope that people will point out my errors so I can fix them over the following weeks because I won't be able to pick up on all of them. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews and I really am glad that people have told me what things what bothered them (in a nice way, of course). Please continue to review because I feel that the chapters following Haemerethwen are not as liked as the ones with Legolas (probably because it doesn't contain him!). Anyway, thank you!  
  
***  
  
She could hear the creature behind the tree she was bound to, his breathing hardly silent and being regularly disturbed by thick swallowing. She clenched her jaw, knowing what perverted thoughts were present within the unbalanced mind. Silently cursing within her mind for being so defenseless, she listened as he loudly rounded the tree, his breathing becoming heavier with every inch closer.  
  
"Daro, Yrch," she violently whispered to him, causing surprise in the creature as he was caught off guard. She kept her face forward, but anxiously peered to the left of her, hoping that perhaps the creature would rethink what he would be attempting to do. Then a thick-skinned hand grabbed her chin and pulled her face roughly to the right, surprising her.  
  
The sickening Orc creepily smiled at her, displaying his yellow teeth and cracked lips. His yellow eyes, however, demanded her to be silent and the pressure of metal against her abdomen solidified the command. She inwardly cringed at being unable to protect herself against the being.  
  
"Daro," he stated sarcastically, his deep voice striking a note of fear within the tied she-Elf. He raised his eyebrows up at her as if waiting for her to reply, but she merely kept her indifferent face; she was adamant in keeping her face stern and uninfluenced as he brought her blood- clumped hair up to his nose. He breathed in deeply the scent of blood, his emotions almost running rampant as the desire began to build up in him. He slowly brought the dagger up to her hair and, his eyes darkly peering at her, began to cut it.  
  
She stared at him violently as he dropped her hair and stared in wonder at it within his hands, seemingly amazed that he was able to accomplish the small feat. However, his success led him to desire more; slowly, he brought his evil eyes back up to her. Sticking the small clump of hair into his pocket, he brought his dagger up to where her jaw met her neck. Pressing it firmly into the flesh, he again sinisterly smiled at her, enjoying the feeling of being in control of such an enchanting being.  
  
"Speak, and die," he whispered to her, his eyes lighting up at all the possibilities he could sexually do to her. Haemerethwen paled as she suddenly felt a light touch upon her lower abdomen, floating over her clothes as his breathing again became heavy. He first dragged his fingers lower, but then stopped for a few moments, possibly reconsidering what action he thoroughly desired to perform.  
  
She began to tremble as he instead brought his fingers upward, the fear now rippling through her. The Orc stared at her and smiled, enjoying the horror he instilled within her. She wanted to yell out to the surrounding Orcs, but she understood that the one touching her now would not hesitate in slicing open her neck; indeed, he might even savor the fact of watching her warm blood flow over his hands. The pitiful creature would easily risk his life in able to manipulate the she-Elf and would just as quickly murder her to make sure that none other would be able to touch her as he had.  
  
His hand faltered as they reached right below her breast, again seeming to contemplate what it was he was going to do. Haemerethwen was breathing more quickly now and slightly struggled against her restraints, but the prick of the blade quickly stopped her. Dread was expressed in her eyes; completely helpless to hinder the action the Orc now decided to do.  
  
She shook her head "no" as he continued to crawl upwards, the Orc's breath becoming rapid as he stared in wonder at what he was about to feel. Slightly whimpering, she outwardly grimaced as he tightened his grip upon her breast; the creature sighed in pleasure as his hand clenched and relaxed around the mound of flesh. He stepped closer to her, his eyes clouded over in a perverted and repulsive passion. Slowly, he began to draw his lips closer to hers, opening his mouth and readying himself to release his tongue within her.  
  
Suddenly a blade sang into the night, striking the encroaching Orc and ripping through its neck before it could even scream. Blood sprayed into Haemerethwen's face as the head flew into the dark night and then rolled upon the ground. The Elf stared with fear-stricken eyes, not believing the event that had occurred directly before her. Queasiness began to stir within her stomach as the warm blood thickly flowed down her face and the decapitated body fell upon her then slid downwards, leaving a black streak down her clothes.  
  
Where the Orc once stood was now Thrakdreg, so angered at the entire incidence that he was shaking. In his right hand was the scimitar now dripping in black blood. Teeth clenched and breathing heavily, his dark eyes viciously stared down upon the headless body now slumped down upon the ground. Haemerethwen tried to regain her indifferent features, but she could still feel the acid rising into her mouth from the horror. She merely peered at the angered leader and feared what thoughts were crossing through his mind.  
  
"Worthless goblin," shouted Thrakdreg, throwing his scimitar into its body and piercing it in its back. His body still shuddering from malice, he quickly walked into the woods and picked up the Orc's head that still contained the same perverted smile.  
  
"Let this be a warning to all," roared the Orc leader as he grabbed onto a spear of one of the nearby Orcs and forcing into the ground, "Nobody will cross me by manipulating what it is mine." He then slammed the head onto the spear, causing more blood to spurt out and then drain down the wooden stake.  
  
Haemerethwen kept her face steady as she watched the turn of events, but when Thrakdreg directed his seething eyes upon her, she indirectly began to cringe. Her eyes opened wide as he pointed at her, somewhat accusing her of what she had no control over.  
  
"And you," he spat at her, causing her to tremble slightly as she caught a glimpse of what fury was brewing within him. Although she had feared him before he caught her in the cave, the earlier morning's whipping had greatly impacted her emotional stability, let alone her physical strength. The she-Elf was greatly dehydrated, which contributed to her lack of strength along with the numerous pains that throbbed every second of her aching existence. Her entire back was beginning to scar from the whipping and only in the early afternoon had the bleeding completely stopped. The pain was stifling and she could barely move without feeling like her skin was ripping open and again releasing blood. Her two shoulders were not even beginning to heal and her arms being pulled backwards by the ropes continuously kept the wounds open and susceptible to all sorts of bacteria and other harm. Only her lips were healed, which she greatly appreciated.  
  
"Tomorrow will begin your transformation from freedom to possession," he stated while glaring at her. He then sharply turning around and walked into the shadows, forcing the surrounding Orcs out of his way. Haemerethwen merely stared after him in fear; she had already been forced to undergo somewhat a transformation the last time he had caught her and she feared that she would not be able to withstand another attempt. She looked upwards to the stars and soaked in the luminous brilliance, her eyes pleading for some manner to escape this torture. She clenched her jaw in anger: anger in being unable to escape the obsessive Orc that had consistently been following since he happened to capture her outside of Mithlond.  
  
She had been within his grasps for three weeks many years ago and she had almost faded away in her depression. Her former lover transformed into a raging creature that only desired to attain her through physical bonding; he had forced himself upon her quickly the first time, but she was able to escape his grasp and flee through the woods. He rethought his attempts when she was eventually shot down by his followers and considered depleting her physical ability before forcing himself upon her again.  
  
Her treatment was then altered to unsteady her physically, mentally and emotionally through constant tortures and wicked words; she had withstood his treatment for three weeks, but was on the verge of collapse and succumbing to his vile grasp. However, Galdor ambushed the Orc party and scattered the group and thereby rescued his fading sister.  
  
It had taken many years to reconnect her to the natural world; her depression and embarrassment of being harassed by the creatures rendering her silent to the world. Her siblings would try to establish her into society, but she had become uncomfortable due to the paranoia that the Elves she spoke to had knowledge of her previous encounter.  
  
The suitors that tried to woo her left frustrated, unable to understand why she would not allow herself to emotionally bind herself to others. She was scarred with the fear of losing another that she loved. Slowly, the suitors stopped arriving and eventually she did not consider marriage possible. She then dedicated herself to becoming a warrior and training to one day meet Thrakdreg and destroy him, but through all her years of anger at him, she was still unsure if she would be able to ultimately murder her Erlaithion.  
  
She no longer held any emotions towards the unfeeling Orc who only brutally tortured her to one-day force himself into her and thereby end his misery of not having her before his transformation. She only felt constant repulsion and fear while glancing into his eyes: repulsion from what he was and fear from what he was unafraid to do. She was trapped within his possessive grasp, unable to escape and finally accomplish the one deed she had set her life to accomplish: force him to understand what pain he caused.  
  
***  
  
'Erlaithion,' she whispered into the sleeping Elf's ear, 'Wake up, Erlaithion!' She shook him lightly, peering down at the peaceful face and wondering why he persisted to remain asleep. She sighed in frustration and turned her face towards the ocean, deciding that she could not wake the stubborn Elf and return to the city before her brother realized their departure. Putting her chin upon her hands, she closed her eyes and listened to the ocean's rhythmic breaking over the rocks. She became so caught up in its tranquility that she did not hear the Elf beside her stir and slowly sit up. He smiled at her, his green eyes peering at his love as she listened to the waves.  
  
'Wake up!' he yelled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her downwards. Her eyes snapped open in surprise at his sudden movement, but when she noticed that he was lying on top of her she broke into a smile and laughed.  
  
'I was not the one who slept late,' she answered, her grey eyes reflecting the sun's brilliant rays. He answered her with a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping through her lips and exploring the warm and soft cavity. Embracing her more tightly, he continued to press his lips into her and relished in the sensation that it created. However, she soon pushed away, happily laughing.  
  
'We will be late and thus discovered if we do not leave soon,' she stated, raising her lips quickly upon his once more then pulling away, 'And no longer will we venture here again.' He frowned and sighed, faking frustration as he rolled off of her. She gently laughed at him again, enjoying the moment that they shared together. He then stood up and offered his hand to her, smiling at her with his green eyes.  
  
'Shall I see you tonight?' he asked as he pulled her up.  
  
'I leave this afternoon for the border, Erlaithion, did you forget?' her eyes peering into his.  
  
'Aye,' he answered, disappointment becoming evident in his face, 'When do you return?'  
  
'Three months from now,' she returned, pulling him closer to her.  
  
'Then I shall meet you three months hence,' he returned, wrapping his arm around her as they began to walk down the beach.  
  
***  
  
A sharp breeze rose from the East, causing the she-Elf to slowly open her eyes and discourage any more memories to return to her disturbed mind. Her hair was pulled in the cold breeze as she looked upwards to the now clouded sky. She heard the leaves rustle in the wind and a raindrop gently fall down upon her face; she slightly shivered as the wind wrapped its cold arms around her body, reminding her that Erlaithion was no longer, there was only Thrakdreg.  
  
Yet, then there was Legolas. The Prince had captured her heart, despite all the warnings within her. 'But he is no more,' she answered to her own pleas for comfort, 'And alone I shall always be.' She blinked her eyes as another drop of rain ran down her forehead. She sighed in her loneliness, trying to overcome her heart's whisperings of how he had survived, of how he would arrive.  
  
'How can this one Elf so quickly subdue my own defense?' she asked herself, playing along with the thoughts that his death was unreal. She had first felt attraction during their first meeting, but it was more his personality that charmed her. His dedication to entertaining her when she feared being in public actually inspired her to open up and develop a sort of friendship with the Elf. It had been years since she last found friendship, but it had been years earlier that she had found love in friendship.  
  
Haemerethwen was not in love, though, she was merely establishing an emotion that would result in it. It had been so long since she last found comfort and she believed that Legolas could provide it, as well as other features. However, if the Prince did live, she could only wait until possibly one day he might share her feelings. Until then, her heart would continue to beat softly as it ached to return to a sense of normalcy.  
  
She closed her eyes as the rain begin to drop faster, relishing in the feel of cold water running down her thirsty skin. It was healing her tired body, rejuvenating it and perhaps preparing her for the beginnings of an unknown torture. Her body was pained and she realized that even her Elven abilities would not be able to withstand the constant sufferings the Orcs were thrusting upon her. Yet, she would remain strong and force Thrakdreg away; she could not let him have her. She could not, or else death was imminent. Swallowing hard, she focused on the comforting rain instead of the fear for tomorrow. She imagined the trickling feel of water were instead the fingertips of Legolas, retrieving her from the horror that her life had become.  
  
*****  
  
Simbelmyn: I am glad that you pity him; I hope to instill more of that emotion as I continue along with the chapters that focus on Haemerethwen and him. Whether he'll be released from what he suffers, I have not decided yet. The twins will continue for the rest of the story because they are strong characters and who doesn't like them?  
  
***: I actually intended for that conversation to be straightforward instead of my usual rambling upon for a long time about it. I believe that Elrohir and Elladan were good friends with Legolas, which would therefore allow the three Elves to talk confidently with each other. That is why I allowed Legolas to talk so easily to them and for the twin's advice to be easily considered.  
  
CylentWind: Legolas didn't actually admit he was in love with her, but he finally seemed to figure out that he shouldn't deny his emotions for her. It appears that now she is lost (and possibly forever lost) that he realizes what she has offered him and how much he actually wanted it; the twins also help him understand that he needs to learn to follow his heart. I am glad that you like my description because I worried that people thought I wrote with too much adjective use; I suppose that leads to confusion if you write too much description. But thank you for responding in that area!  
  
Night Interlude: You are not looking too far into it at all! I really like it that you analyze him so well! He is hard to understand because he is an Orc, but you would rather him be an Elf as he was. He does seem almost maniacal because of his ever-changing emotions that he cannot control. Yes, there is despair because he cannot have her, but he once did.  
  
Heather: Monotonous? I can see that, but I guess I'm really trying to establish the background of her while torturing her at the same time. Not much variation, I suppose! I'll try and make it more entertaining, but hopefully this one was better?  
  
Galadriel Lorien: Thank you! What was it that made you change your mind? 


	18. The Fire

Not many reviews about that last chapter, but perhaps it was due to my uploading it when fanfiction.net was having problems with itself. Anyways, please continue to review; the next chapter will be the action-filled one.  
  
I have glanced over the previous chapters, but I have been too busy to really look deeply into them. The only major aspect I changed was that of "Mirkwood" to "Eryn Lasgalen." I recently found out that after the War of the Ring, Mirkwood was renamed Eryn Lasgalen. So, I have altered that aspect. Other than that, nothing was too changed, but I will still be looking over it.  
  
****  
  
"The sun is dying, Legolas, and we are still left with no knowledge of a direction that will lead to her," stated Elladan, placing his hand upon the Prince's shoulder. Indeed, the sun was lowering in the far West and the world rejoiced its departure with a display of yellows and pinks contrasting the darker blue. The shadows were already creeping towards the group of Elves and it would not be long until shelter would be needed.  
  
"There must be a clue," stated the Prince as he stepped away from the twin's comforting grasp and continued to scour the land around him. However, fresh snow covered the tracks of the horde of Orcs and nothing offered the discouraged Elves a solution to where Haemerethwen may have been taken.  
  
Elrohir sighed as a brisk breeze picked up the powder snow, floating the white substance around his body. He closed his eyes as the flakes began to softly melt upon his warm face, allowing the clear liquid to trickle down his face. He had been sitting upon a particular rock for the past hour, watching the desperate Legolas tirelessly scavenger the land around Glrofindel's cave. There was no hint as to where the Orcs had traveled to, but Legolas would not surrender his hope.  
  
"Legolas, we will continue our search tomorrow," declared Elrohir as he stood up from the rock and stretched his muscles. However, the Prince pretended not to hear the twin's command and ventured further down the mountain. Elrohir was about to call out to the Elf when Elladan quickly drew his arm around his brother's shoulders, silencing him.  
  
"Let him be," stated Elladan, "He now only follows his heart." Elrohir glanced one last time at his descending friend before nodding in agreement and urging his Elven companions within the cave.  
  
****  
  
Legolas stood in the middle of the path and sighed in frustration; he had not been able to detect a single clue as to where the Orcs had traveled. It was highly unlike a group of those creatures to travel without being noticed, but somehow this group had completely foiled the Elves. The fear of forever losing Haemerethwen was becoming nourished by the Orcs' deception of the land, leaving the Prince more and more desperate for a clue.  
  
The sun had now set and the comforting colors had now deserted the sky, leaving only darkness to accompany the Elf as he blindly searched for anything. However, as before, his keen eyes found nothing to soothe his aching fear and apprehension continued to replace his confidence. The wind had grown stronger as the sun had fled and it whipped through the Elf's hair as he silently stood along the path. A thread of hair flicked into his eye, temporarily blinding the Prince and forcing him to close his eyes. Blinking his eyes to soothe them, he soon began to focus less on sight and more on sound.  
  
The whistle of the wind through the leaves caught Legolas' ears, reminding him again of the gruesome scream that still echoed within his mind. Closing his eyes, he listened as the wind breathed and whispered to him, providing him with advice that was previously left unseen. Soon, he could hear the gentle distortion of a voice flowing and changing pitch with the strengthening wind, beckoning him.  
  
"Legolas! Arrive and free me of this torture!"  
  
It was her voice, but not disturbed by the violent scream he so often heard. However, it was strained and, even though it sounded so far away, he could comprehend the pain being inflicted upon her. He clenched his jaw tightly as the image of the raging fire flashed back into his sight; he could no longer bear to let her suffer.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, he trembled slightly as his mind returned to reality and the force of the strong wind hit his lithe body. His chest wound ached in the coldness and his arm had become stiff from constant movement. Glancing one last time around, he slowly turned to return to the cave, but instead turned directly into another being. Jumping backwards instinctively, he quickly grabbed upon his Elven daggers and raised them in the protective stance.  
  
"Legolas," stated Elrohir, a slight fear displayed within his eyes. Legolas lowered his daggers, slightly surprised that the Elf was able to creep behind him and startle him. "I have been calling your name for the past five minutes," the twin stated, "You did not respond even when I stood but ten feet away."  
  
"I was slightly distracted," stated Legolas, trying to hide his humiliation of being so caught off-guard. He sheathed his blades behind his back and then raised his eyes to the Elf, his eyebrows raised as the twin showed a silent seriousness. "Has something happened, Elrohir?"  
  
"Aye," he anxiously stated, quickly grabbing onto Legolas' arm and pulling him up the path.  
  
"What is the matter?" asked the Prince nervously. Elrohir did not respond, but stopped and turned around to face Legolas about eighty feet above where they had previously stood. Standing upon a cliff, Elrohir directed his grey eyes upon the other Elf's blue ones.  
  
"We have found her, Legolas," he stated, a small smile showing upon his lips as he pointed behind the Prince. Perplexed, Legolas slowly turned his head around and happiness suddenly plucked his heart. Within the darkness of the surrounding land, a fire flared silently.  
  
*********  
  
Haemerethwen glanced in fear at the fire that was raging in the center of the circle of the loathsome Orcs. The creatures had been working stealthily to bring more wood to the building fire, eventually violently breaking off branches from the nearby trees to force the fire to become so strong that even the she-Elf, twenty feet away, could feel the force of its flame. The Orcs were slowly gathering around the fire, their whooping calls to those in the forest dragging creatures that were more horrendous back to the camp.  
  
The apprehension of Thrakdreg's words silently grew within the she- Elf as the fire flamed; the previous nights' fires had been quiet and small, not bringing unwanted attention to it. She could not find the Orc leader within the surrounding area, but perhaps he was on the other side of the fire where the flame was too large to peer over.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes, more due to pain and drowsiness than to not desiring to see what the Orcs had planned for her. The pain became slightly numbed as her senses reeled from the amount of blood loss over the past days; her thoughts varied from delusions to actual reality as her mind struggled to remind her of her disturbing position. Yet, the debilitating pain again resurfaced as she shifted her body, allowing the white dots to again visit her view. Clenching her jaw, she forced her mind off the pain and fear, allowing her thoughts to drift of an illogical imagination.  
  
Soon the blackness that enveloped her sight lifted to portray a single Elf against a backdrop of white. He was searching the land with his eyes as he walked along a path, stopping occasionally to peer at the snow and the nature surrounding him. Her heart skipped a beat as the sight drew closer to him, allowing her to realize that it was indeed Legolas. His blue eyes showed turmoil as he stopped along the path; his pale face could not hide the burden that lay heavily within his heart and his depressing frown only certified it.  
  
Temporarily forgetting where she was located, she desperately tried to reach out and touch his face in an attempt to soothe his qualms. However, her movement resulted in a sharp pain originating from her shoulder, causing her to clench her eyes tighter in the sensation. Her reaction unfocused her view of the Prince and soon she realized that he was fading away from her; she distraughtly tried to force her mind to remain unbalanced so that he would not disappear. Surely enough, the pain raged through her body, disrupting her ill mind and breaking the strength of the illusion. In a last attempt to reach him, she cried out within her mind:  
  
"Legolas! Arrive and free me from this torture!"  
  
Instead, darkness replaced the comforting scene, forcing the she-Elf to retrieve her mind and return it to reality. She breathed in deeply, sucking in the smoke filled air and reminding her of what lay before her. Opening her eyes, the fear flickered with the flame as she watched the vile creatures stop whooping and turn their yellow eyes upon a hidden figure. Soon, black and sinister language began to ebb upon the crackling of the fire, gradually heightening in pitch as the climax of the speech broke through.  
  
A burst of questions then shot into the crowd, resulting in a tremendous response from the crowd of Orcs. The creatures erupted in a vicious excitement, roaring into the dark night and shaking their fists into the air. Haemerethwen involuntarily shivered at the disturbing sound, fear emitting from her mind and circulating her entire body. She then watched as the leader stepped from behind the flame, a wickedness being portrayed that was unlike any other she had witnessed before. The fear within her sparked and her eyes began to widen as he began to stalk closer to her.  
  
"Tonight we shall unmask you," he shouted at her over the flames, "As well as mark you." The crowd behind began to whoop at this declaration as they hurriedly followed behind their leader, eager to glance upon the suffering of the she-Elf. She tried to swallow down her anticipation of what harm would be caused to her, but the emotion was too large and caused her to instead choke upon the tremendous mass. Her mind reeled as Thrakdreg walked closer and closer, the maliciousness finally being portrayed.  
  
He then stopped and turned around to his glaring and disgusting horde of followers. Pumping his fist into the air, he screamed out into the night and instigated more fuel to burst into the erupting flame. The Orcs yelled back at their leader, their smiles displaying the evil thoughts that reigned in their minds. Thrakdreg then held out his hand to a nearby Orc, which was readily filled by an object that immediately caused Haemerethwen's horror to nearly triple.  
  
Ignoring the pain, she violently struggled against the rope binding her to the tree, causing her wounds to open more and allow more blood to flow outwards. Her shoulders stung out in the pain she caused as she tried to rip herself away from the existence of the Orcs, but the knots were too strong and soon the pain became so vicious that her mind and body soon screamed against her. The Orcs watched her with heightened interest, enjoying the harm she caused herself by trying to escape. An Orc then drew a dagger and, smiling at her, ripped her shirt from the neck to above her navel.  
  
"I shall be revenged, filthy Orc," she spat at Thrakdreg as he drew in closer. The Orc laughed at her, his hideous eyes lighting up in the retaliation she valiantly offered. The desperation and panic that showed in the she-Elf's eyes surrendered her pride. He took a step closer to her and the pained Elf stared in horror at the object he held in his hand, her eyes glistening in anticipation of what anguish it would cause.  
  
Then suddenly it was upon her, searing the flesh to the medial side of her left breast. The pain it inflicted upon her was unlike any she had felt before, the sensation of the red-hot iron being pressed into her smooth skin forced her face to contort in pain. She desperately tried to maintain the scream that was accumulating within her lungs, but her mind cried for release. She could taste the bile rising to the roof of her mouth as she smelled her flesh burn against the iron, but the feel of her skin literally peeling away from the heat of the metal and allowing both fat and muscle to understand the extent of the heat sent ripples of pain through her body.  
  
She grew nauseous as he dug into her flesh harder; the scent of scalded flesh soon overwhelming her senses and her body beginning to convulse in attempt to control the pain raging through her body. She could no longer withhold the pain induced cry; the sound of her anguish soared from her lips as the continuous horror was heard. It was music to the ears of the Orcs, allowing Thrakdreg to revel in her lyrics as he pressed harder into her flesh. Her body continued to convulse against the iron as her lungs expelled the vicious air from her inflicted body, but the Orc would not relieve her body of the pain.  
  
"Legolas!" she yelled in agony into the night, tears freely falling down her blood and dirt stained face.  
  
********  
  
"We must hurry," urged Elladan to the group of Elves that easily ran on top of the snow, "It is a one day run to the Trollshaws." The Imladris Elves nodded in agreement, anticipation shining in their eyes as their nimble feet ran down the path. Elrohir and Legolas were further down the mountains than Elladan and the rest of the Elves, but Elladan understood that Legolas would not be able to travel at the pace he was traveling now. It was not possible for the Elf with such harm to run this fast.  
  
Sure enough, Elladan had caught up to the Prince and his brother after an hour of running; Legolas was pale and holding his chest wound with his hand, but his blue eyes flashed in the moonlight of a determination to reach the western wood as quickly as possible. "We should rest soon, Elrohir," whispered Elladan as he ran up beside his brother. Elrohir peered at him with an amused smile upon his lips.  
  
"I would not deem that possible," he whispered back, "For Legolas will not delay our traveling."  
  
"He will only harm himself more," Elladan whispered back nervously.  
  
"He cares not for himself," Elrohir whispered back, directing his eyes behind his brother and staring at the resolute Prince. Elladan also turned his eyes to look upon the Prince who had dropped his hand from his wound and was easily running with the rest of the Elves. His blonde hair whipped behind him as he silently ran and stared forward, his face stout and grim. The twins admired the strength of the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, who now dedicated himself to rescue his tormented companion.  
  
The Elves continued to run down the steep slopes of the Misty Mountains, forcing their bodies to ignore the increasing pain developing throughout their tired bodies. Legolas would continuously grasp onto his chest, calming his body through the thoughts of annihilating the creatures that were torturing Haemerethwen. However, soon the pain grew to a climax and he twisted his face in the frustration of his inhibition. He hunched his shoulders slightly in an effort to decrease the pain, but the action only brought Elrohir's attention to him.  
  
"I must walk," stated the twin as he stifled his quick pace and began to walk with his hands on his hips. The other Elves slowly stopped running, confused over why Elrohir had tired so quickly. Elladan glanced over at Legolas, who was clenching onto his chest wound and breathing louder than was usual for the warrior; he immediately understood Elrohir's actions.  
  
"I need the rest as well," added Elladan as he pulled out his pouch filled with miruvor, the clear and pleasantly smelling liquid that revived and strengthened him. After taking a sip, he quickly offered it to Legolas, who gladly accepted.  
  
"How far now?" asked Legolas as he handed the pouch back to Elladan.  
  
"Still a distance," returned Elrohir. Legolas nodded his head, but hid his annoyance in not being able to travel further to reach Haemerethwen quicker than usual. He closed his eyes as he walked down the lower part of the mountain, enjoying the scent of the wood that was now replacing the barren and snow filled land of the upper slopes. His heart felt less dread in now understanding where the she-Elf had been captured to, but the fear would not lie dormant for long. Breathing in deeply, Legolas forced the thoughts of his pain further away and instead concentrated on the comforting pace they were now traveling in.  
  
Legolas then smiled as Elrohir's laughter flowed through the air, quelling the anguish that was developing within him. He opened his eyes to see Elladan red from humiliation and Elrohir pointing and laughing at him, a look of mirth and wickedness both expressed within his smile.  
  
"You are a wretched liar, Elrohir!" spat out Elladan as he tried to grab hold of his brother. Elrohir was too quick and easily evaded his hold and only began to laugh harder at his brother. Elladan growled in anger and attempted to grab onto him again, but he was stopped by a gruesome scream splitting the air around them.  
  
All the Elves stopped, fear etched within their face as they involuntarily listened to the tortured scream. Legolas stumbled and clasped his hands over his ears, trying to dull the memorable sound that only invoked his inner thoughts. He could not understand if his mind, so weary from the running, was merely deceiving him yet again and forcing him to relive the horrible sound of her scream. Falling down to his knees, his sight returned to that same scene: the raging fire and the black creatures roaring into the night. Clenching his eyes shut, he shook his head, trying to dispel the vicious delusions from his mind.  
  
Yet, then he heard his name yelled clear and true into the night. Forcing the scene to dissipate, he dropped his hands from his ears and listened to her trembling voice. Her scream admitted the pain she was succumbing to, forcing Legolas to acknowledge it as well. Fear arose within him, strangling the serenity of the night. His heart beat faster in listening to her agony; he could not bear to hear the dreadful sound of one in harm, especially one who he had promised to protect. Yet, now he looked beyond the simple promise of protection and considered more of what she meant to him personally. In a moment of change, Legolas' mind dispelled the delusions that haunted him and instead surpassed the past by agreeing to a future.  
  
As her scream died down, Legolas stood up with more determination to free Haemerethwen. He quickly ran off, leaving the other Elves behind as they continued to fear what may have become of the she-Elf. However, Elladan noticed his departure and, shouting out, alerted the rest of the group to follow the Prince.  
  
****  
  
Galadriel Lorien: I would love to read your fictions if you could tell me the names!  
  
Night Interlude: I am glad that you liked the discussion between the twins and Legolas; did you get the chance to read chapter seventeen? 


	19. Unseen

Well, I decided that I would leave this a cliff-hanger, sorry! I am still unsure as to what will happen after this, so we'll see on the reviews I receive. I am also afraid that I have a research paper due next Wednesday, so I am unsure if I will be able to complete another chapter before then (although sometimes I find the time to!). I am glad that so many of reviewers continue to review, thank you so much for your support! But that doesn't mean that others shouldn't join in! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen dimly awoke as she felt her face roughly hit the ground; opening her tear-crusted eyes, she blurrily watched as the grass quickly moved below her. Blinking her eyes, the grass became individualized to blades, bending to accommodate her body being dragged over the plants. There were numerous hands clutching upon her bruised body, their sharp claws tightly gripping upon as they carelessly pulled her towards the uneven circle where the fire had raged the night before.  
  
The she-Elf had no energy to resist the action she was now a participant in; her tortured body now poisoned to the extent where she no longer reacted to the harsh dealings being presented to her. Her once beautiful Elven features now faded into a memory: her dim eyes had slightly sunken within her skull as starvation and dehydration took its toll while her hair was tangled and clumped with both dirt and blood. Her tunic barely covered her skin, allowing the cold breeze to strike her skin powerfully. She was slowly succumbing to what Thrakdreg desired: a powerless object to violate.  
  
The previous night was the first violation she was to withhold. Her mind, unable to prevent her body's outcry, was declining in its power to defend itself from harm. Her entire body ached from the wounds, although some were beginning to heal. Her chest flared menacingly, the pain being recognized as the Orcs threw her face down upon the scorched land. She was unable to catch a glimpse of the symbol they had branded her with, but the constant physical agony it caused forced her mind to ponder the possibilities. Her thoughts circled around how long the scar would last; she could not bear the thought of Elves catching a glimpse of her torture.  
  
Reality was slowly diffusing into insanity, permitting the she-Elf to remain slightly optimistic that beyond her current status there was hope in survival. Yet, awakening from these dreams only harmed her as her situation scarred her deeper from the realization of her powerlessness. She quietly groaned as she tried to shift upon the ground, but the firm implant of a strong foot upon her still healing back stifled the action. She grimaced as dirt rubbed against the seared flesh of her skin, forcing her troubled mind to again reconsider the wound.  
  
"How does the feeble feel this brilliant morning?" rasped a voice close to her ear. She closed her eyes, defying Thrakdreg's authority over her. A powerful kick to the ribs sharply opened the she-Elf's eyes and soon she was quickly turned over. Thrakdreg sinisterly smiled down upon her, his yellow eyes darkly peering into her eyes.  
  
"Answer me," he commanded. She meekly looked up at him, glancing at his ears, trying to remember a time where she had once stroked that feature. Unwittingly, she began to smile and close her eyes once more, her view becoming soothed with the vision of the lost Erlaithion.  
  
"Erlaithion," she whispered, the smile becoming broader as the illusion returned the gesture. The figure of her insanity then stepped closer and the she-Elf gasped in recognition for it was not the green-eyed Elf she had supposed it to be; the blue-eyes shined at her as his smile grew stronger. A sudden numbness then hit her body as she became soothed at the sight of Legolas.  
  
"Why do you suddenly smile?" interrupted the impatient Orc as he grabbed her chin harshly and forced her to look up towards him.  
  
"My mind is free," she whispered, her eyes regaining the shine that had recently been lost, "These fruitful thoughts circulate within my mind, allowing me to once again taste the harvest of such wonders." Thrakdreg only gripped upon her chin harder, his eyebrows hardening as he began to comprehend her words.  
  
"What thoughts are those, wench?" he grumbled, daring her to openly admit her inner happiness. She merely continued to smile, her thoughts strewing from reality once more. "Speak!" the Orc shouted, violently slamming the back of her head into the ground. Haemerethwen's eyes shut as her view began to turn white, trying to regain balance within her distorted mind.  
  
"I think of one," she finally answered, opening her eyes to watch the response of the Orc, "You know of whom." Thrakdreg slowly stood up, his yellow eyes never straying from the hard glance of the she-Elf. He then ordered a subservient Orc away, smiling at Haemerethwen as the creature scuttled away, eager to please his leader.  
  
"I grow tired of hearing thoughts of him," he stated, his eyes darkening as he placed his foot upon her chest, "You violate your mind with such precious thoughts; that Elf is no more, unable to withstand my force. You are my possession, Haemerethwen, and I will have you recognize it!" The Orc came running back to Thrakdreg, licking his black lips as he placed the whip within his leader's hands.  
  
"I am none's possession!" she spat out at him, but he only sinisterly laughed at her. The surrounding Orcs then flipped the she-Elf over; it took very little effort since she only restrained for the first minute. Soon, her body refused to react to her mind's requests, allowing the creatures to smile at how she had succumbed.  
  
"You are mine," she heard him say as he unraveled the whip, "And I will hear you cry 'Master' or your skin will simply burn off."  
  
"Never!" she shouted, but was quickly silenced as the crack of the whip broke through the air. She felt the leather dig into her flesh, searing off a tiny strip of skin. She grimaced in pain, slightly struggling against the hands that held her down. Suddenly she felt her skin become scorched again, allowing the blood to softly flow down her back. She shook her head as another lash stripped her of more restraint from the Orc's bidding.  
  
"These physical scars shall become forgotten," she muttered into the ground as a sixth lash fell upon her back, "As will you." She closed her eyes, trying to force the pain away. Breathing heavily, she listened for the crack of the next whip, but she instead only heard silence. She rested her heavy head upon the ground, taking deep breaths of air and trying to guess the next action to be more prepared.  
  
"Your mind will forever be disfigured, although your body may not," he slowly answered, seemingly consumed with some other task. She shook her head, but no words for a rebuttal could form within her tired mind. Her body then trembled as the leather scraped her skin thinner; he was attacking her faster now with less time between each lash. She began to quietly moan as her head swarmed from the pain it caused, her body buckling with the force of the whip.  
  
"Utter my name and I shall stop," he then stated to her, suddenly stopping the torture he inflicted upon her.  
  
"Your name is of no importance," she muttered back to him. He responded with a sharp attack upon her shoulders. She grimaced as the pain seared into her flesh; the Orc now attacked already burned skin and the she- Elf could only whimper in response to his harshness. Slowly, a small cry that had welled up within her was released, despite her mind's wishing against it. She realized that one cry would instill many more, but she could no longer control her responses. Another lash befell upon her and then another, until a stronger cry escaped her lips. She could no longer move her back when she finally pleaded to the Orc leader to cease.  
  
"Speak my name," he commanded as the Orcs flipped her over, allowing her eyes to flash with the sunlight that shone between the branches. Her eyes, however, had lost the shining that was so evident within her Elven kindred and it was clear to the Orcs surrounding her that she had finally succumbed. She shivered as the pain suddenly strengthened, reminding her again of her weakness. Lowering her eyes to the ground, she stuttered out the name he desired to hear. An evil smile broke across his face as he took in the weak Elf lying half-naked in front of him. She was his.  
  
"Leave her," stated Thrakdreg to the surrounding Orcs, "We will let her withstand now the torments of her heart." With a smirk, the leader turned and walked away jauntily, a different movement being exhibited in his departure. Haemerethwen barely noticed that the Orcs had left; her bereaved mind throbbed as it reconsidered what she had named Thrakdreg. She still shivered from the ripples of pain being sent through her nerves; she tried to curl into a ball to warm herself, but her movement only resulted in the stretching of the already taut skin of her shoulders. Her stomach began to convulse and the bile rose to her throat, causing her to bite upon her lower lip and refuse to open it. Swallowing down the accumulating spit within her mouth, she closed her eyes to seek solstice within the darkness.  
  
A coldness now wrapped itself around Haemerethwen's heart as her eyes searched within the dark for comfort. Yet, all she found was the nothingness of her existence. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she reconsidered the events of the following week: it began with her heart's pleasant fluttering with desire for Legolas, but brutally ended with her being painfully marked as a possession of the one she passionately hated.  
  
She clenched her fists, the anger replacing the sorrow that threatened to destabilize her. At first, it was anger directed towards him, the one who harmed only for his own benefit. Then, as she lay spread- eagled within the varying shadows and sunshine beneath the trees, the anger slowly churned into sorrow. She glanced down upon the skin of her chest, daring to set her eyes upon the emblem he symbolized her with. As her eyes traced the lines, her heart slowly sunk deeper into despair; any Elf who would see the symbol would immediately recognize the humiliating mark upon her. She closed her eyes violently and began to shake, unable to convince herself that this was true.  
  
The sound of Thrakdreg's voice then reminding her it was.  
  
****  
  
The stench of filth flowed through the air as the Elves stealthily crept closer, but the unsettling scent of Elven blood tainting the breeze more. They could hear the raucous Orcs as they shouted amongst each other, pure hatred being exhibited within their thick voices. A shrill shriek echoed within the forest, ending the previous argument that had unsettled the calm of the land.  
  
The Elves were but fifty feet away from the site of the previous night's fire; they had decided to attack from the numerous trees found within the forest of the Trollshaws, the land known for the numerous Trolls that roamed the area. The Orcs on lookout around the perimeter did not hear the Elves silently creep above them; indeed, the creatures only heard the soft thud of an Elf land behind him, but there was no memory afterward as the metal slit its throat and easily killed the hated being.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were the leaders of the group immediately followed by Legolas, an anxious determination shining within his blue eyes. Ten of the remaining Elves were behind Legolas while twenty more held back on the forest floor. The Elves within the branches could not yet see the horde of Orcs, but they could hear the events that were occurring as they continued to quickly travel towards the creatures.  
  
The sound of a resounding and deep voice first ripped through the air, almost repelling the Elves at the sound of its harshness. However, the words he spoke were even more vile:  
  
"To release myself into such a magnificent creature: what pleasure could be more achieved?" The Elves all were little reassured by this question: could he have already entered her, forcing her spirit to depart her body? Legolas reacted more violently than the others; he clenched his jaw in anger at himself: how could he have allowed her to be subject to such a creature as that?  
  
"Death," a weak voice answered. Elladan continued to creep forward with a small smile upon his face, whether because of the insult the she-Elf bestowed upon the Orc or because the irony that the creature's death would come, none could tell. The messenger was still alive.  
  
The Orc apparently responded with a swift kick to her body, where it landed the Elves did not know, but a disgusting crack echoed within the trees, wrenching the stomachs of all that heard her pain. The Elves quickened their pace, eager to surprise the Orcs and eradicate those that so easily tortured their kind. The twins vehemently despised the Orcs since they had poisoned their mother, disgusted in the creatures as they caused such harm to those undeserved of it. Legolas had also become acquainted with the wretched creatures, loathing them with a passion that could only be quenched with their death.  
  
"Bind her," commanded the same Orc, "You shall become eternally mine, Elf. You cannot deny your master and none else shall!" A slight struggle then ensued as the Orcs bound the she-Elf, but it was quickly handled before she could defend herself.  
  
"Avar," she then spat out, followed by the sinister laughter of the Orc. Elladan then stilled the following Elves with his hand, followed by his stern face glancing backwards towards his companions. He was in a position to attack the Orcs from above and now he commanded the other Elves to circle around the creatures and wait for his signal. The Elves quickly slipped through the branches, the leaves not stirring as their gentle feet traced the branches.  
  
Legolas was quick to find a position beside Elladan, who was already aiming an arrow at the ignorant creatures below him. Legolas also drew an arrow to his bow, keeping the string taut as he pulled it backwards. A slight smile crossed his face as he aimed for the creature standing over Haemerethwen, understanding that the all the other Elves would aim for the other creatures. His sight did not waver from the Orc as the others encircled the creatures; he did not glance down upon the shaking she-Elf, a fallen image of her previous self.  
  
When the Elves had aligned themselves, Legolas anxiously waited for Elladan's signal. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the twin nodded his dark-haired head slightly, motioning to the surrounding Elves to fire. Legolas sucked in a breath as he slowly released the string, allowing the arrow to shoot forward towards the vile creature. He watched in slow motion as the tail of the arrow spun towards the Orc, still unaware that he was under attack. He began to smile as the arrow continued its path, but it was immediately pushed aside by a frustrating frown.  
  
The Orc, at the last second, moved slightly forward and the arrow just skimmed the back of his skull. Clenching his teeth and immediately pulling out another arrow to the bow, Legolas took aim at the fleeing creature, which was obviously now aware of the attack. However, the creature ran too quickly and caught the second arrow in his shoulder. It stumbled forward into the surrounding trees, instilling more anger within Legolas at his failure to kill the creature.  
  
The other Elves had hit their targets and the other Orcs, shrieking in both anger and fear, unsheathed their blades and pulled out their bows. The Elves aimed for the archers, aware that they offered the more present danger. Arrows sang through the air as Orc after Orc fell, their black blood splotching the green floor and the shrill cries of the dying disturbing the serenity. Soon, the twenty Elves on foot came running into the area, quickly pulling out their bows and shooting down the fleeing Orcs.  
  
The loss of their leader caused many of the black creatures to be confused as to what action to take; the attack had been so strong and quick that their had been no immediate reaction, except to watch their companions fall dead. Soon, the creatures rushed out to attack the Elves upon the ground; the ground Elves were attacked so forcefully that they had to unsheathe their blades and use their skill as a swordsman to survive. The Elves within the trees continued to attack those that fled, an anger burning behind their eyes as they remembered the scream of the she-Elf.  
  
Legolas, after losing sight of the Orc leader, had begun to lithely climb the trees towards the area where he had last seen him. 'He will not escape alive,' angrily thought Legolas as he quickly stepped along the branches of the trees. When he had reached his desired location, he quickly scanned the surrounding area, desiring to find some evidence of where the Orc had gone. Knotting his brows, he swung down from the branches and continued to search along the forest floor. Ducking from shadow to shadow, he easily escaped the view of the fleeing Orcs, who cared not for what lurked in shadows but only for running from where the arrows rained down.  
  
Legolas grabbed hold of his sword, unsheathing it and holding it close to his body in a protective stance. He scoured the land for the Orc, almost certain that he would not leave his companions to die. He grew frustrated as he searched between the trees and not being able to find a trace of where the Orc had disappeared to. Ducking into another shadow, he slowly searched the floor for a sign of him. Then he saw him.  
  
Legolas paled as he watched the unseen Orc leader, hidden behind a large bush, take aim with an arrow into the frenzy underneath the trees. He turned his head quickly to glance upon whom he aimed and when he recognized the Elf, he yelled into the already disturbed air, his delusion now complete as his reverberating yell echoed within his skull:  
  
"Law!"  
  
****  
  
CylentWind: I'm glad that you like the connection between the two Elves; I found it interesting to write because I based it on their own delusions, which is always fun to write about! I'm glad you're still reviewing my story and I hope you like this past chapter, even though the conflict is still not over. I promise next chapter it will be!  
  
Ana: You cried? I'm sorry! I had no idea that I would have that effect on people! I promise that for the next chapters there will be more romance and less (but still some, of course) adventure. I'll contact you about your fic, although I'll admit that I've never read one!  
  
Catrina: Thank you so much! It always makes me happy to read that people think my story is one of their favorites; I hope I can continue to please you!  
  
Galadriel Lorien: I will read your fan-fictions as soon as possible; I am sure they are excellent! Thank you again for your review, I am extremely pleased that you enjoyed it!  
  
Sokochan: I hope you couldn't feel the anguish of hot iron against your flesh, probably not a very desirable feeling! However, I am glad that I had that affect upon you! There will be more of Elrohir and Elladan joking around in the later chapters; I hope to explicate on them because Tolkien never really did (oh well).  
  
Night Interlude: Well, I love your reviews, even if they are late! And, no, I could never tire of hearing your "Great Jobs." How could I? I am surprised that you say that Haemerethwen has depth, I thought that many of my readers did not particularly like her. So that's a good thing to know! I'm glad you still like Thrakdreg, although now you see more of the malicious side of him. Thanks again for your reviews! 


	20. A Transition

I had some time to write this chapter, despite my humongous research paper due in less than three days. Ach. I promise I will update more quickly after this research paper is done, I actually have little else to write after this paper (usually it's a good ol' expository essay a week deal). Well, until next quarter. Anyways, this chapter is the necessary transition chapter - no more torture! For all of you wondering how long this will be, I believe that the story is now on the second half of it. I warned that it would be long! I hope that everyone still does enjoy this story, it will be taking a slightly different mood since there is no more torture.  
  
I have also noticed that sometimes fanfiction.net probably doesn't alert people that certain chapters were updated. Or, at least, that's what I assume. It appears that some chapters (including that previous chapter) did not alert people because there were hardly any reviews, while other chapters (like chapter 18) had many reviews. Perhaps I am wrong, but does anyone know if fanfiction.net actually does send alerts? I am just confused, so any help would be great!  
  
PLEASE review, I have hardly received any reviews for these past chapters and it's very uninspiring for me. I love knowing that people actually read this, it helps me get the urge to write and I often post more quickly! So please review since it's all I have to work on. I really love hearing from my readers.  
  
Also: I have written a poem over Aragorn and Arwen if anyone wishes to read it, it's called "Suddenly Smiling." If so, merely search for it on fanfiction.net!  
  
****  
  
The arrow quietly whistled through the air, the sound mixing in with that of shrill screams and the clang of metal against metal. Even the violent scream of Legolas was dulled, allowing the victim to be unaware as the projectile soared through the air gracefully. No sound was uttered as the pierced tip ripped into the skin, only a glimpse of surprise was noticed within the grey eyes. The world became silent as the pain seeped through the flesh, not allowing the desperate yell to reach the closed ears.  
  
"Elrohir!" forcefully yelled Elladan as he watched his brother timidly close his slender fingers around the shaft of the arrow that had pierced him. "Speak to me!" Elladan cried out as he sliced through another Orc that defiantly impeded his path to his pained twin. Yet, Elrohir heard no words as the world subtly became speckled with white, disturbing his senses from realizing that yet another arrow was speeding towards him.  
  
Elladan growled as more howling Orcs stood between him and Elrohir, his frustration and fear rising as the sight of his brother slowly disappeared. Even he could not see the projectile aimed towards his brother; this arrow that thirsted for blood, ached for death as it sang its toll of extermination for the half-Elven.  
  
Then another sound accompanied that of the deadly arrow, disturbing the tune with subtle whispers of vindication and righteousness. This new arrow struck the old, murderous arrow as it cut through the air, causing the two arrows to fumble in their course and unceremoniously fall to the ground. Death was suspended from Elrohir, allowing him time to regain his thoughts in time to prevent another Orc from striking him.  
  
Legolas let out a breath of air as his arrow had accurately hit the Orc's second one, relief flooding him as Elrohir remained standing and protecting himself from the horde of Orcs flooding upon him. Legolas then quickly strung another arrow and aimed towards where the Orc leader had once stood, but the bush held nothing within it. Frustration seared through his veins as he noticed the leaves rustle farther down the forest, revealing that the hideous creature had yet again escaped the Elf's fury. Replacing the bow with his sword, he sprinted after the fleeing Orc, determination speeding his legs and frustration impeding his mind's warnings of pain.  
  
Legolas tore through the forest with his blonde hair whipping behind him as his blue eyes silently searched for the Orc. His chest wound was beginning to ache as he quickened his pace, but he deftly ignored it as he caught sight of the one he sought. Clenching onto the hilt of his sword, he slowly closed in on the slowing Orc, apparently believing that it was now safe from the previous battle. Legolas watched it slow down and anticipation of its death quickly flew into his mind; then the Orc completely stopped, bending over and shaking its head in disbelief. Clenching its hands into fists, it slowly straightened, muttering a few words in its black language.  
  
Yet, as the creature began to continue to walk forward underneath the trees, a whistling arrow suddenly pierced its back; the force of the weapon so powerful that the point ripped through to the front of the body. The dazed creature slowly sank to its knees as death seeped into its muscles, blood leaking into its lungs and slowly flowing out its mouth. It hit the ground with a thud, his pierced lungs no longer cooperating to support his wasted body.  
  
Legolas, with an anger infused face, slowly crept behind the rasping Orc, his bow still taut with another arrow; he watched in loathing as the creature took its last shaky breath. Turning over the dead creature, Legolas' eyes widened in surprise as he took in the facial features of the Orc. Throwing the creature's head backward, he growled again in frustration and slowly stood up.  
  
A dark and slow laughter then pierced through the silence of the forest, its sound sending chills up the Elf's back. He slowly turned around to find the source, but his eyes could detect no movement, save the sway of the leaves with the breeze. His indifferent face relayed no information to the one hiding in the darkness, but his burning eyes emitted a silent deadly stare.  
  
"Legolas, you amuse me," loudly stated a voice. Legolas quickly turned to the direction where the voice sounded from, grasping upon his blade and knotting his brows. Another round of laughter flowed through the dark air, creating more anger within the Elf. "She will not survive," it continued from a slightly different position, "Although you will, temporarily-to remember such a horrible failure." Legolas portrayed no emotion to the Orc leader's words, although his mind immediately began to question the truth in them.  
  
"Show yourself, foul being!" shouted out Legolas, his eyes still aimed at where he supposed the creature to be.  
  
"Do not waste such precious time on me," the Orc returned, this time from altogether new position that forced Legolas to again turn in that direction, "I will show myself in proper time."  
  
"The time is now," stated Legolas, his eyes searching the trees around him, "Display your face!" The forest remained silent after the Elf's yell and Legolas realized that the Orc had disappeared without his notice. Clenching his hands, he slowly turned around and began to lithely run back to where the Elves continued to annihilate the Orcs.  
  
****  
  
Elladan raised his Elven blade to counteract the Orc's heavy scimitar, straining to keep the creature's blade from slicing further down. The Orc growled in frustration as the Elf quickly forced its blade off of his, but when it raised its blade for another attack, a dagger suddenly became lodged within its side. The surprise and pain of being pierced allowed Elladan enough time to swing his blade through the creature's thick skin, allowing more black blood to seep into the ground. As the creature fell, Elladan smiled slightly at Firithostion as a thank you for the help.  
  
Firithostion nodded and then continued to attack the Orcs surrounding Elladan, trying to provide some space for the twin to reach Elrohir. Elladan began to run to his brother, swinging his blade around to protect himself from those who attacked him. He saw his brother struggling to remain upright and continue fighting with an arrow lodged between his ribs.  
  
"Elrohir, how hurt are you?" quickly asked Elladan as he slashed down an Orc attacking his brother.  
  
"I will not last much longer," gasped Elrohir. Elladan peered over at his brother now that he was closer, realizing that the wounded Elf was in great pain. Blood was flowing from the arrow wound and his face was waning in color as he continued to fight. Elladan then peered down at the unconscious she-Elf strewed on the ground beneath his brother's feet. A fear flamed in his eyes as he took in her condition, prompting him into hurry.  
  
"Firithostion!" shouted Elladan. Firithostion quickly peered over at Elladan and then at Elrohir; ducking beneath a blade, he quickly ran over to the twins. "I need you to retreat."  
  
"As you wish," stated the Elf, nodding his head in agreement. Elladan then turned his back to the Elves, defending them as they attempted to flee. Firithostion slowly picked up Haemerethwen, covering her in his cloak, and then urged Elrohir forward.  
  
"Take them to the fords!" yelled Elladan at the departing Elves. Firithostion nodded his head once and then began to lightly jog away from the commotion.  
  
****  
  
"Legolas!" yelled a clear voice through the dense woods. The running Elf slowed down to a stop, turning his eyes upon the dark-haired Elf that was walking towards him. "The battle has ended." Legolas nodded his head and walked towards Elladan as he approached him.  
  
"I could not find him, Elladan," he delicately whispered when his friend questioningly peered at him, "He has escaped." Elladan nodded in agreement to this statement, his face showing no response.  
  
"We have brought her to the Fords of Bruinen," stated the twin as he drew his arm around his friend's shoulder and began walking, "Firithostion has already begun to heal her, though her wounds are extensive."  
  
"Will she survive?" queried Legolas, directing his clear blue eyes upon Elladan. The half-Elf did not respond for some time, his eyes glossing over as he thought of what the result may be. He returned the Prince's gaze with darkened eyes, portraying the lack of hope within him.  
  
"If she survives the physical tortures inflicted upon her, it is still unsure whether she will prevail the emotional harm," stated Elladan, his voice not faltering as he watched his friend drop his head slightly in sadness. "She was branded, Legolas."  
  
"Branded?" he questioned, disbelief evident in his voice.  
  
"It is a fresh wound as well," carefully stated Elladan, watching the Prince's reaction. Legolas clenched his jaw, immediately understanding that the violent screams he heard the previous night was the result of that Orc's fiery testament. Again, he heard the scream resounding within his mind, though now it was weakened and rendered less harm upon him. Closing his eyes, he shook his head.  
  
"It is all my fault, Elladan," stated Legolas. Elladan stopped Legolas and, stepping in front of him, made the Elf look into his eyes.  
  
"It is no one's fault besides the Orcs'," he silently responded, "But do not let her fade, Legolas." The Prince slowly looked away, not wanting to think of Haemerethwen fading. "You admitted that you denied her feelings that were hidden within you, feelings that she desired from you." Elladan shook Legolas as he said this, trying to grab the Elf's attention. "Now is the time to release those hidden emotions to her; it may be enough to end her fading. Do not fear love, Legolas, it has hidden the path you desire to follow. Give your heart to her and let her understand that there is more to this existence than fear and pain." Legolas slowly looked upwards at Elladan, a faint flicker of hope instilled within his eyes.  
  
"And if I fail?" he asked.  
  
"Love will not fail."  
  
****  
  
Thanks again to all my fabulous reviewers:  
  
Sokochan: I let Thrakdreg survive, of course, too much of a valuable character to dispel of so quickly! I am not sure yet if I will describe the branding, but I know it will become important in later chapters, so we'll see!  
  
CylentWind: I thought I'd try my hand at cliffhangers! I'm glad you liked it, too! Haemerethwen may still fall into the "dark side" (reminds me of Star Wars, lol), but it depends on what Legolas can accomplish. I hope you'll like what I'm doing for the rest of the story, you're a dedicated reviewer and I thank you again!  
  
Night Interlude: I am a little confused over your review. I'm not quite sure if you're saying that Haemerethwen has turned into a Mary-Sue character, or if she varies from your typical female character. Could you clarify?  
  
DarkNight: I was a little worried at first at seeing that you reviewed, I was thinking that you would be badmouthing me for my review! I guess I just assumed that you would've taken it the wrong way, even though I follow your story and really enjoy it! So, I'm glad that you took my review in the correct way, and I'm also glad that you reviewed my own story! Thank you so much for so many positive words and I hope you continue to review my story because it will be much appreciated! And I hope you update your story soon as well! 


	21. Home

A rather boring chapter, I suppose, but again another necessary transition chapter. I promise the next chapter will show the extent of Haemerethwen's emotional damage, while this one only offers a small glimpse. I must again remind you that neither Haemerethwen or Legolas are in love with each other, but are still learning how to. The romance is beginning to shine through, so all of you who have been patient enough to wait, here it comes! But, there will still be conflict from Haemerethwen's mental instability, so be aware!  
  
Again, thank you for all the reviews, it makes writing that much easier! Please continue to voice your opinions, especially all those who still have not remarked upon the story. For all you dedicated reviewers, I cannot thank you enough!  
  
I should be able to update quickly for the next week, although I am now currently in the beginning stages of track & field, and I do have less time to write. So, please take this into consideration if I do update less quickly!  
  
****  
  
"Elladan!" yelled Firithostion as both the twin and Legolas neared the area where the Elven soldiers rested after the battle. Firithostion jogged up to them and Legolas immediately noticed the silent fear within the Elf's grey eyes although his face valiantly masked the emotion. "There is trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" asked Elladan with a slight raise of his eyebrows, "What has gone wrong?" Firithostion looked to Elladan and then to Legolas with tired eyes. He beckoned the two Elves to quickly follow him as he explained the situation.  
  
"Elrohir's wound will not allow him to assist in reviving the she- Elf; I was able to stop the poison from circulating within his body, but he is dreadfully weak," Firithostion quickly glanced at the two following Elves, "I believe that the Orc who shot Elrohir must have understood he would have been able to help the she-Elf."  
  
"Aye, but wasn't Elrohir attempting to remove Haemerethwen from the scene when he was shot?" queried Legolas, "Perhaps he shot him merely to cease Elrohir's immediate actions." Firithostion thought for a moment and then nodded his head, reforming his ideas within his mind.  
  
"'Tis no matter, however; it does not change the fact that Elrohir will not be able to assist," stated Elladan.  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" asked Legolas, a slight nervousness expressed within his words. Elladan peered at Legolas with dark eyes.  
  
"It means that the process of healing her will be longer than previously supposed and the chance of her life being saved nearly halved," stated Elladan. Legolas looked forward, a sadness creeping into his soul that reminded him again of how it was his fault.  
  
****  
  
Darkness surrounded her, enveloped her entirely as life slowly slipped away. It slipped between her delicate fingers that no longer bothered to function; she watched as her brilliant vitality escaped her grasp. Warmth began to hit upon her face, first slow and then quickly. Tears swiftly flowed down her starved skin, curving around her features and ultimately dropping to explode upon the ground. The warm sensation counter- acted the coldness soaring through her veins, slightly thawing her frozen body that threatened her life. Her slowing breath escaped silently, whimsically drifting away to accompany those that desired it. However, the stifling darkness numbed her sense of fear as she watched herself patiently die.  
  
She stifled a gasp as a bright light was suddenly emitted, gently running its smooth fingers over her frigid body. She silently watched as her breath slowly became delicate clouds, quietly flowing above her and dancing with the sunlight. She felt the rain revitalize her body as it swiftly dropped from the clouds; its warmth reminding her still of the youthful sun. She allowed a smile to form as she clutched her fingers together, preventing the sand to escape her grasp.  
  
She was on a beach; the sweet smelling breeze whistled through the sea grass and the waves crashed magnificently against the rocks. A voice in the distance whispered a song, its melody undulating as it traveled along its path:  
  
"When winter passed, she came again. . . "  
  
Laughter soon escaped her smiling lips, dancing along as the voice slowly sang. Her grey eyes flashed with the sunlight as she began to twirl along the beach, her feet swirling the sand and leaving imprints of where she once tread. Happiness soared within her, canceling the previous pain that she had consistently felt. Fear escaped with her gorgeous laughter.  
  
"I am home!" she shouted into the air, "Finally, I am here."  
  
Then suddenly a chill gust of wind hit her dancing body, the force blowing her hair backwards as she covered her eyes to protect them from the attacking sand. The wind quickly slowed down, but the air remained chilled as it violently brushed against her skin. She slowly dropped her hands, silently opening her eyes and shivering as she took in the change of surroundings.  
  
The once warm sun had sunken into the sky, leaving a formidable black hole within a gray universe. She opened her eyes wide as she watched the earth that surrounded her start being pulled towards the deep pit, fear striking her very heart. The force became stronger and it quickly dragged the sand, the sea, and the beautiful voice away from her. She dug her heels into the ground as her body began to be pulled towards the hole, shaking her head in fear and desperately trying to fight the overwhelming force.  
  
"Open your eyes, Haemerethwen," it bid her as she watched the sand beneath her toes become sucked into the pit.  
  
"I shall not!" she screamed into the whirlwind of sound, her voice barely audible as the hole ripped away the earth, "Let me return home!"  
  
"Come back to us," the menacing pit stated, "To return home, you must open your eyes."  
  
"I do not believe you!" she shouted, ducking as the sea grass flew upwards and past her, "Opening mine eyes will return me to the gruesome bitterness!"  
  
"We will save you, but you must let the light shine through."  
  
"What light would that be? No light ever enters my sight," she yelled. She slightly cried out in terror as the hole grew larger; she was the only remaining material left from the previous scene and a dull anxiety pounded upon her body.  
  
"The light of life, Haemerethwen; or perhaps, the light of love," it whispered. Suddenly the hole stopped dragging the she-Elf towards it; standing straight, she watched in trepidation of what might occur next. "Open your eyes." She stared into the deep pit as it slowly churned in the middle; colors began to escape and a pattern began to emerge. She sucked in her breath as her grey eyes made out the vision within the hole; a smile slowly formed.  
  
"Legolas?" she timidly asked. She watched the figure within the pit nod his head. She took a step toward the illuminated scene, a slight anticipation stirring her heart and causing it to beat quickly. Another step forward and she heard a gasp escape the lips of the one within the circle. She smiled widely as she watched her foot sink into the pictured hole and soon it was accompanied by laughter as she allowed her whole body to step within it.  
  
"She is awake."  
  
****  
  
Legolas anxiously watched the she-Elf sleep; she had mustered enough strength to stay awake for about an hour, slowly taking in both food and water, yet now she had fallen back into slumber. It was comforting to the Elves, especially Legolas, to see that she slept in peace.  
  
Elladan was also asleep, he utilized an enormous amount of his bodily strength to return Haemerethwen to reality. The poison that the Orcs had inflicted upon her was the same as used upon Legolas, but her body's tissues had already begun to absorb the toxin as it circulated within her body. Her muscles had atrophied, resulting in the extreme thinness of the she-Elf. Her mind was affected as well, though Elladan was unsure as to whether it was due to physical or emotional suffering. He concluded that it involved both factors.  
  
Legolas, along with many of the other Elves, had first looked upon her with a slight revulsion; most of the disgust arose from her emaciation, but it also derived from the numerous wounds upon her body that were bleeding from her movement. Her shoulder wounds were particularly horrid: the deep gashes were filled with clotted blood, dirt and other miniscule materials that none wanted to investigate. The skin had to be cut away from the sides in order for it to properly stitched.  
  
Firithostion had attended to her burn wound, a somewhat easier wound from it being so recent. He promptly covered her afterward, not desiring other Elves to gaze upon such a wretched rune. Legolas had not seen the imprint upon her body, which he did not ask to see.  
  
Haemerethwen had begun to mumble slightly after she had been attended to physically; Legolas, who had been dutifully sitting by her side, quickly noticed her face wan in color as she twitched and fumbled as she slept, whispering intelligible words. He slowly lay down beside her and, placing his mouth by her ears, began to sing softly to her:  
  
'When winter passed, she came again,  
  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
  
And melting water bubbling.  
  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
  
About her feet, and healed again  
  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
  
Upon the grass untroubling.'  
  
As the lyrics escaped his lips, Haemerethwen began to noticeably calm down, although the grimace still slightly remained on her face. It was then that he noticed the slight marks upon her lips, especially the darker mark in the middle of her lower lip. He slowly brought his fingers to her trembling lips, softly rubbing them and feeling the slight raises upon them. 'He must have cut her lips,' he thought as he ran his fingers over the larger bump. He frowned at this realization, his frustration of not eradicating that Orc from reality burning within him again.  
  
Suddenly a small cry escaped the she-Elf's lips, causing Legolas to temporarily ignore his previous thoughts and return to helping her. He opened his eyes wider as he watched her grab upon the grass surrounding her, her pale face contorting into anguish as her knuckles turned white from grasping upon the grass so tightly. He sat up quickly and called out to Firithostion, who was nearby attending to the fire. Knotting his eyebrows together, the Elf dropped a final piece of wood into the fire and walked over to Legolas.  
  
His eyebrows raised in surprise as he watched the she-Elf twist upon the ground, pulling out the grass she had so desperately tried to hold onto. Firithostion kneeled down beside Legolas.  
  
"This is not safe," he whispered, his grey eyes wide in fear, "We must wake her before the dream overtakes her." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Open your eyes, Haemerethwen," he softly stated to her as he brushed his fingertips across her cheek. He quickly pulled his hand away as she yelled back at him, apparently not realizing he was right next to her:  
  
"I shall not!" she screamed, her breathing becoming heavy and threatening, "Let me return home!" Legolas turned his head slightly to the side as she yelled this, not quite understanding what she meant. Many of the Elves resting in the area were awoken as she yelled, but they calmed their curiosity when they realized it was Haemerethwen. It was not their business to intrude. Firithostion shrugged his shoulders as Legolas looked at him, trying to understand what his response should be.  
  
"Come back to us," he finally whispered back, "To return home, you must open your eyes." Haemerethwen clenched her jaw tightly as he stated this and began to push herself backwards from Legolas and Firithostion by pushing her heels into the ground.  
  
"I do not believe you," she yelled, though less loudly this time, "Opening mine eyes will return me to the gruesome bitterness!" Legolas lightly grabbed upon her arm as she continued to push herself away, realizing that her mind was suffering. He remembered Elladan's request; he could not let her fade. Not when he finally understood himself.  
  
"We will save you!" he urgently whispered, drawing her closer to him, "But you must let the light shine through." She redoubled her flailing around at the mention of light; Legolas reprimanded himself as he watched her, realizing that she would mistake "light" for her previous encounter with the fire.  
  
"What light would that be? No light enters my sight," she hissed at him, her face suddenly turning to a deep hatred. A small cry escaped from her lips again, transforming her features back into an expression of fear. Legolas leaned in closer and, softly whispered directly into her ear:  
  
"The light of life, Haemerethwen; or perhaps, the light of love." He slowly entertwined his fingers with hers and tightened them together. She suddenly stopped twisting away and her eyebrows knotted together, as if she was trying to comprehend something. She sucked in her breath suddenly, the fear completely eradicated from her face.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked anxiously, slowly bringing her hand upwards to reach for him. A small smile crept in and he nodded his head; Haemerethwen slowly smiled in return as he timidly grabbed ahold of her outstretched hand.  
  
Her eyelids began to flutter open and Legolas couldn't withhold the gasp as her chest thrust off the ground and she gasped in the air. Her back returned slowly to the ground; silently, her eyelids parted and her grey eyes were revealed. Though they held no brilliance, Legolas was still relieved to see her awake.  
  
"She is awake," he stated to no one in particular, except possibly to himself to remind him again of how precious she was becoming to him.  
  
**** Paperclip Princess: A new reviewer! Thanks!  
  
Storybook Elf: Do you mean update? :) Thanks for the review!  
  
Ainaelen: Another new reviewer! I am glad that you find my plot original, I was hoping that I would be able to construct a story that wouldn't be your typical romance. I'm glad you appreciate my efforts! Thanks!  
  
CylentWind: Ah, maybe that's the case since I'm not a paying member. I wonder why some chapters receive hardly any reviews (maybe I'm just paranoid, lol). You are writing a story as well? Awesome, I'll have to read it! Thank you again for your review, I love them!  
  
Sokochan: I didn't put much mental instability in this chapter, though I have some pretty-good ideas for the following ones. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! Thanks for the poem review!  
  
Night Interlude: Oh, okay! That's what I thought you meant, but I didn't want to answer your review and then have you say, "I didn't mean that at all." I'm glad you find her original, I tried to show how she was strong in the beginning, but slowly collapsed. I suppose that's what would happen to most characters. Thank you! 


	22. Confusion

A quick update! I did not have a lot of work this weekend, so I was able to write! I am sorry for saying that last chapter was boring, I'm glad you all thought otherwise! Hopefully, I can keep you entertained. This chapter again ventures into Haemerethwen's mind, so let me know what you think. Thanks again for all the reviews, I am glad that there are new reviewers, I hope they will inspire even more to review! Please continue to review, I write so much faster (hence why this one was so fast, I got so many reviews!).  
  
By the way, if anyone knows anything about the Halls of Mandos, could you please give me some information? Thanks!  
  
****  
  
ELVISH DIALOGUE: Law: No / ú-aníron: I don't want it / Gurth: Death  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen peered up towards the stone ceiling with glazed eyes; she merely stared upwards, not actually concentrating upon the beautiful scene painted upon it. Her eyes made out the various colors: striking blues, bright yellows and verdant green, but she did not form the colors into the pattern. Her face was contorted into a frown, a dark frown that edged on hideous.  
  
She was lying within one of the most comfortable beds, but it offered no peace to her struggling mind. The silk sheets were pushed down to her waist, exposing her upper body. Her hands rested upon the skin of her chest; she had unstrung the laces of her shirt, revealing the revolting wound seared into her flesh.  
  
The she-Elf had temporarily forgotten the previous incidences with the Orcs; possibly her mind had impeded the memories to arise for the sake of her sanity. Yet, slowly the brooding thoughts leaked through the boundaries and stifled what happiness had temporarily flourished. She stared thoughtlessly now, neither remembering nor realizing. The sight of the emblem shocked her memory into existence, rendering her insensitive to the world around her.  
  
Slowly blinking, the temporary darkness forced her mind to recognize who had tortured her. Thrakdreg. His wretched and undeniable image flashed within her mind as she closed her eyes, temporarily. Her whole body jumped off the bed as she glanced upon his face; her eyes opened wide and she began to quickly breathe. Her breath came out in short gasps and as she blinked again to calm herself, the image returned to her sight. Crying out, she inhaled even more quickly until she began to hyperventilate. Her sight flashed with white streaks as the panic overtook her and she softly moaned as her head sank down upon the pillow.  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir burst through the bedroom door seconds after the she-Elf had fallen unconscious, her breathing slightly slowing down. They had heard her cry out; they had been hearing her cry out for the past three days.  
  
"She is unconscious again," stated Elrohir after he taken her pulse. Legolas had sat down upon the side of the bed, grabbing ahold of her hand, while Elladan had sank down into a chair. "She must have hyperventilated; her pulse is racing." Legolas knotted his brows as he looked upon the she- Elf, realizing that her shirt had been undone.  
  
"Do you think. . . ?" began Legolas as he trailed one of his hands towards where the she-Elf had kept her other hand over her chest. Elrohir quickly grabbed the Elf's hand and sternly looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"Aye, Legolas, but mark her hand," he stated, "Does she not cover it?" He gently pulled Legolas' hand away and afterwards pulled the sheets over Haemerethwen's upper body. "Perhaps she does not want it noticed." Legolas looked to the floor, slightly ashamed as the older Elf scolded him.  
  
"My intention was not to harm," he whispered. Elrohir nodded at him, an impassive expression upon his face as he realized what caused the she- Elf to faint. He turned to face his brother, who had been silently sitting upon the chair and also observing what might have occurred with the she- Elf.  
  
"Her happiness will not persist," slowly stated Elladan as he brought his grey eyes upward to meet Elrohir's.  
  
"She will not fade, Elladan," sternly stated Legolas, quickly overcoming his shame and turning his face to peer at the twin. Elladan merely stared at the Elf, offering no rebuke, although his mind suffered to deny the words he desperately wanted to speak. 'My own mother faded,' he thought with sorrow, 'Even she could not withstand the sufferings of her mind. Now I live with the constant thought of regret: What if we had arrived earlier so the wound would not have occurred? How could our love not suffice for her? Not even father's could alter her transgression.'  
  
He turned his eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at Legolas. 'And what will happen to young Legolas if she should fade? The only one he is beginning to love would be removed, ending the relationship that could be so much more. He will not be able to survive the sorrow of losing her; he would perpetually think her fading was due to his actions. By Valar, let her find happiness from him.' He slowly stood up and walked through the door, not wanting to ponder the future.  
  
Elrohir dropped his head slightly, realizing that his brother was thinking of their mother again. He slowly turned his face towards Legolas; he watched silently as the Elf glanced with pain at the unconscious she- Elf. Legolas was accepting his heart's gentle whisperings and slowly building up the strength to resist the temptation to follow his mind. Elrohir stared with sorrow in his eyes, not wanting to see his young friend to suffer as he fell in love. Yet, he was glad that the Elf had finally deserted his previous lonely life; Elrohir had only known true love for a short period and he understood the extreme anguish that was felt when that one was lost. He did not want Legolas to undergo the same sequence; he could not watch her fade.  
  
"Legolas, will you remain here?" gently asked Elrohir, his grey eyes softening as the Elf turned around to face him.  
  
"Would you mind?" asked Legolas. Elrohir shook his head, a slight smile playing upon his lips.  
  
"Why ever would I mind?" he jokingly stated, walking over to the Elf and standing next to the bed beside him, "Promise me you will not glance upon the wound," he seriously stated, his eyes piercing into Legolas'.  
  
"I shall not, Elrohir," he stated, a slight frown displayed as he understood that the twin did not quite trust him. Elrohir nodded his head and walked out the door.  
  
Legolas dropped his eyes back to the sleeping she-Elf, pain still etched in her face; she could not even find solstice within her dreams. A frown fell upon Legolas as he watched her twitch and her mouth open slightly in anguish; he still could not wash away the feeling of guilt when he realized how emotionally distraught she was. Although Elrohir and Elladan constantly told him her capture was not due to him, he still did not believe them.  
  
He sighed sadly; his heart spoke such grief to his frustrated mind, telling it to reprimand itself for denying it what love he sought. He had hardly been able to talk to Haemerethwen the past three days, mainly because whenever she had awoken she had refused to talk to anyone. Her mind had resorted to trusting no one and Legolas knew that he was not close enough to her to change her mind. He cursed himself every time she closed her eyes on him, not wanting to speak to him. If only he had allowed his heart to disobey his mind and follow his emotions earlier, then perhaps maybe she would confide in him.  
  
Yet, the Elf would not give up on hope. He finally allowed his emotions to be expressed and although Haemerethwen might not accept them now, perhaps she would later. He had to find a method to allow her to talk, she needed to verbally release herself instead of watching her life slip away. More than ever, Legolas needed to hear her voice and find out if now her emotions had transformed, now leaving him to be the one sure of his emotions.  
  
He stood up softly, trying not to disturb the bed and wake up the she- Elf. He moved into one of the chairs beside the bed and decided he would wait for her to wake up. When she did, he would open up his heart and try to coerce her to find some happiness within the world.  
  
****  
  
A sudden pain ripped through her body, shocking every nerve along its path. Her eyes opened wide in the horrendous sensation as her body began to slightly twitch as it tried to calm the agony soaring through her. Biting down on her lip to suppress the extreme stinging, she clenched her eyes shut and tried to soothe her body. Yet, each second ticked another stifling ripple of pain through her body and soon her senses became distorted enough that she could not remember where she was.  
  
"Haemerethwen!" stated a dulled voice, seemingly miles away from where she was. She felt the thick flow of blood over her chin as the voice spoke out again, somewhat closer than before. She breathed in heavily, gasping for air, as a sudden relapse in the torture occurred; her chest arched up and she clenched her hands into fists. There was that voice again, becoming louder and louder and seemingly closer and closer. Her mind raced as she tried to connect the voice to a face, concentrating on understanding where she was located.  
  
A sudden resurgence of pain tore through her and she opened her eyes in surprise and anguish. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked upon the creature that had spoken to her; her eyes widened in fear and she began to cough in surprise. It suddenly moved closer to her and the horror doubled as she felt its touch upon her.  
  
"Law, ú-aníron!" she shouted at it as she quickly ripped her arm away from its grasp and moved to the other side of the bed. The creature stood back for a moment, seeming to consider what action to take next. It then extended its hand out to her, almost begging her to come closer.  
  
"Law," she whispered, her head shaking from side to side. She cried out in alarm when it placed one knee on the bed and continued to extend its hand forward to her. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, only her wide eyes peering over at it.  
  
Another pain erupted through her body and she groaned as she tried to repress it; she placed one hand upon the bed, steadying herself as white lights flashed across her sight and her view became blurred. Her stomach twisted into knots and a sudden onrush of bile raced to her throat, but she suffered with discomfort instead of shame as she swallowed it back down.  
  
"Let me help you," the voice stated to her, still resoundingly dull as it reverberated within her clouded mind. Her sight cleared slightly as the pain deadened, allowing her to realize that the being was now completely on the bed and only a foot away from her. She began to shiver with fear and sweat glistened on her forehead; her grey eyes pierced his, not wanting to lose sight of him in case he would suddenly attack her.  
  
"You cannot help me anymore, Erlaithion," she darkly whispered at him, her chest heaving from both pain and panic.  
  
"I am not Erlaithion," it stated to her, a confused expression upon its face. It again offered its hand out to her, but she merely stared at it with cold suspicion. Another onslaught of pain rushed upon her, this one fiercer than the others. She doubled over, clenching onto her abdomen as her stomach threatened to expel what was within it. She swallowed down the accumulating spit and clenched her eyes shut; a small cry escaped her lips as her head pounded, almost as if someone had flung her temple against a rock.  
  
Fear soared through her body as she felt cold hands upon her forehead; she quickly straightened her body and wrenched her head away from the touch, quietly growling as she did it. She looked in both anger and dread at the light-haired Elf kneeling in front of her, its blue eyes narrowed as it looked back at her. She swallowed uneasily at him, panic soaring through her as her emotions went haywire. Shaking, she felt her body lose strength suddenly and darkness began to ebb around her vision.  
  
"Law. . ." she whispered silently as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forwards towards Legolas.  
  
****  
  
"What has happened here?" questioned a confused Elladan as he entered the disturbed bedroom. Legolas, who was holding an unconscious Haemerethwen on the bed, quickly turned around , his eyes wide in both surprise and fear.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied as he let the she-Elf slowly drop to the bed. Elrohir then stepped through the doorway, his eyes immediately opening wide as he took in the scene. The bed-sheets were strewn on both the floor and the bed, one even hanging over the upper-left post. The she-Elf, with crusted blood on her chin-and also on some of the sheets-was lying upon the bed, unconscious, while Legolas was sitting beside her with a perplexed look upon his face.  
  
"I was sitting in that chair," began Legolas, as he slowly got off the bed and pointed to a chair, "When she suddenly awoke and began twitching and moaning. I called out her name, but she did not visibly respond." Elrohir moved closer to the she-Elf on the bed, letting his finger rub against the deep gash on her lip.  
  
"She bit her lip," he stated as he continued to search for any other wound, but there was none, "Was she dreaming?"  
  
"No, she was suffering from sort of pain," Legolas answered, glancing upon Haemerethwen's face, "When she opened her eyes and saw me, she immediately paled and her eyes displayed such an extreme form of fear." Legolas stopped and shook his head, not understanding what happened. "She did not recognize me. . . she called me, 'Erlaithion.'"  
  
"Erlaithion?" queried Elladan, his mind working to try and understand the entire sequence.  
  
"Aye," stated Legolas as he sat down within the chair, his shoulder slumping. Elrohir turned around to Elladan, a questioning look upon his face.  
  
"I have never heard of him," stated Elladan. Elrohir shrugged his shoulders, agreeing that he too had never heard of that Elf. "Perhaps there is more to this then we understand," stated Elladan as he peered at the sleeping she-Elf.  
  
"Has she spoken to you yet, Legolas?" questioned Elrohir.  
  
"No, she merely closes her eyes to my voice," he answered, his eyes saddening. Elladan looked up at Elrohir with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She needs to speak," stated Elrohir, "And we need to understand what is disturbing her mind so greatly." Elladan nodded in agreement.  
  
"So we wait," stated Elladan as he sat down within the chair next to Legolas'.  
  
****  
  
A violent scream tore through the dark night, forcing Haemerethwen to quickly open her eyes. The darkness of the area surprised her as she blinked, trying to understand if she had truly opened her eyes. Yet, then she became accustomed to the stifling blackness of the night and she frowned in confusion.  
  
She reached upward, grabbing upon a sturdy branch of a tree. Pulling herself upwards slowly, she ran her fingers over the leaves of the branch. She immediately recognized them to be Oaks; she smiled as memories flashed into her thoughts, reminding her of the days when she would spend entire days within the security of those brilliant trees.  
  
She startled as the dark scream reverberated through the forest, her eyes opening wide as she realized what torture must cause a creature to scream so unnaturally. She involuntarily shivered as the scream died down to a choke. She then started to gracefully run across the branches of the tree, determinated to free the trapped creature from such evil ministrations.  
  
She did not understand why she was so determined to reach the creature; fear raced within her as her feet silently ran and her mind continued to scream at her to not go any further. Yet, her legs would not stop, and soon she realized that she was no longer in control of her body, or of her mind. She watched in trepidation as one foot after another landed upon the sturdy branches, bringing her closer and closer to where the creature was being tortured.  
  
Blood raced through her veins as her heart pumped faster, her face became flushed and her breathing became heavier. Fear coursed through as well, although she was still unsure why. She was only certain that she did not want to venture closer upon the site of where the creature was, but the reason behind this was unknown.  
  
"Let me stop," she yelled out into the darkness, her eyes wide in panic as her legs only went faster. She gasped as she realized she was closing in to where the creature laid; a tremendous fire raged and she could recognize a form lying beside it. The being was not moving.  
  
She continued to run towards the site, no matter how many times she urged her body to stop. She closed her eyes when she began to slow down, following her mind's advice to not glance upon such horrible sights. The fire flickered below her, she could feel the heat emanating from it, and she could hear the rasping breath of the broken being below her as well. She clenched her jaw tight, trying to ignore the fear wrapping itself around her heart as her legs continued to press her forward.  
  
She gasped suddenly as her foot caught upon a small branch, tripping her body to the left as she stumbled to right herself. She opened her eyes and desperately tried to grab onto a branch to prevent her falling, but she only paled when she watched her lithe fingers grab onto air. She was falling.  
  
A thousand thoughts flashed upon her mind as she felt gravity pulling her downwards, but they were all quickly dissembled when she felt her back painfully hit the ground. She gasped as the wind became knocked out of her from the force of the fall, closing her eyes to settle her racing mind. Yet, her panic doubled when she heard the hoarse breathing beside her; slow intake of breath, slow exhale.  
  
She swallowed hard as she slowly turned her head to the side, gaining courage to glance upon the tormented creature. She stifled a cry of utter fear as the creature turned its head as well, allowing the she-Elf to glance upon its face. A distorted, swollen and mutilated face. Her face. Opening her eyes wide, she started to try and move away from the horrendous face, but again her body did not cooperate. She felt nauseous as she watched a flap of ripped skin flutter with every breath the creature took, the cause behind the raspy breath.  
  
"Gurth," stated a voice. Haemerethwen wrenched her head forward to stare upwards at the figure that spoke: Erlaithion. A wicked sneer was upon its face as it raised its bloodied blade, aiming for her neck.  
  
"Law!" she screamed as she watched the metal flash downwards.  
  
****  
  
Ana: Well, yes, that nasty Orc will come back (but not for a while); he'll just remain in her thoughts for a while. I'm not sure what will happen to him, yet, so we'll see! I like your story, by the way!  
  
Galadriel Lorien: Actually, that song is part of "The Ballad of Luthien and Beren." I've been using it throughout the entire story, using only one verse at a time. I wish I could write like that, lol, but that's all Tolkien.  
  
Night Interlude: Alright! You were finally able to read the last chapters! I'm glad you still like Thrakdreg and you think he's a great character (although I'm sorry that he'll be leaving for a short while!). I'm glad that you liked the ending of chapter 20, I tried to add something romantic in there. Also, I'm glad that you mention that I had better control over the speed, I've really been trying to improve on that since chapter 12. I re-read that paragraph in chapter 21 that you pointed out and, wow, I have to agree with you. I really did brutalize the word "lip." I'll try and keep a look-out for that next time. Thanks!!  
  
Paperclip Princess: You're welcome! Just keep reviewing and I'll keep acknowledging!  
  
Simbelmyn: I'm glad you liked the imagery, I thought for a while over what I should include in that scene.  
  
Taraancaiel: A new reviewer! Thank you so much for the compliment, I'm glad that my story interests you so much!  
  
Sokochan: I'm glad that you liked the dream sequence, I tried really hard to make it sound erratic and yet sensible. Kinda hard to do! I'm going to try and keep in Legolas' thoughts throughout the dreams, I find it fun to write him in! Thanks again for the review! 


	23. A Revelation

I must really apologize about this chapter. First of all, it has taken me a while to write it. I do, however, have an excuse: track has been taking up a lot of my time and when I'm not doing homework, I have tons of work to do for college (scholarships and whatnot). I am sorry for the delay. Second of all, this chapter is probably not as well well-written as the others. I am having a major writer's block right now and I'm not happy with what I'm creating; I was hoping for more reviews to inspire me more to write, but I only received three (and all on the same day, as well).  
  
I have also just gotten a job, so that leaves me with even less time to write. Again, I am sorry because this means the chapters will take longer to write. But I need money!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! All my reviewers are being silent suddenly! Please help me get over this writer's block and my not wanting to write problem. I need some reviews to inspire me, so please, just help me out! (I hate to beg, but PLEASE!).  
  
****  
  
Elladan cursed loudly when he noticed that the she-Elf's chest no longer raised and fell; quickly standing up from his chair, he grabbed her wrist and paled slightly when he felt no pulse. Elrohir, startled into consciousness by Elladan's curse, jumped up from his chair and stood by his brother's side.  
  
"She is no longer breathing," whispered Elladan hastily, his grey eyes filled with fear as he looked at his twin. Elrohir stole a quick glance at the she-Elf and then back at his brother, his eyes reciprocating the horrid fear.  
  
"What is wrong?" fearfully asked Legolas, surprising the twins. He was standing behind the brothers, but was still unaware of the situation.  
  
"Sit down," commanded Elrohir, pushing Legolas towards the chair with his hands; Legolas stumbled backwards, a look of confusion upon his face. Elladan then quickly motioned Elrohir to the bed; Elladan leaned over Haemerethwen's face and, after shaking his head "no," brought his mouth to hers and blew air into the cavity. He checked the pulse after completing five breaths, but again he shook his head "no," and looked up to Elrohir. Elrohir nodded and immediately placed his hands below her chest and began to push into her.  
  
After the fourteenth push into her, Haemerethwen sucked in a gulp of air, her chest rising high as she took in the plentiful atmosphere. Her eyes opened wide as she began to heavily cough until eventually they began to tear up from the force of her coughing. Her hands snapped up to her neck, desperately feeling around the area as she continued to retrieve her consciousness from a darkened realm. Slowly closing her eyes shut, her coughing began to die down and she settled down into the bed.  
  
Elladan gently placed his hand upon her shoulder, but immediately snatched it away as her eyes suddenly opened, her grey eyes piercing him in both fear and horror. She recoiled slightly from him and as she watched Elrohir move to stand beside his brother, she gasped in fascination.  
  
"Where am I?" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. She licked her lips to wet them; she had not talked out loud for almost four days. Elladan knotted his eyebrows in confusion at her.  
  
"Do you not know?" he asked. She shook her head "no," and glanced apprehensively from one twin to the other.  
  
"Imladris," Elrohir answered, "I am Elrohir," pointing to himself, "And this is my brother Elladan. Have you heard of us, Haemerethwen?" She softly put her face in her hands, and took in a shuddering breath.  
  
"You are Elrond's sons, are you not?" she replied, not looking up from her position.  
  
"Aye, we are," stated Elladan, softly sitting down upon the bed, "Do you remember us from your last visit?" She brought her head up, her hands only covering her mouth as she silently peered at the Elves with her dull grey eyes.  
  
"I remember everything, sons of Elrond," she whispered, her eyes narrowing and her body beginning to slightly shake, "Not one detail have I forgotten since I left Mithlond." Elladan brought his hand to the she- Elf's upper arm, gently wrapping his fingers around her pale flesh and allowing his warmth to seep into her skin. His eyes portrayed sympathy as he glanced upon her.  
  
"Yet, I do not know," he answered slowly, "What your mind now constantly depicts." She impassively stared at him, her eyes piercing his as he challenged her stamina.  
  
"Perhaps you do not want to know," she replied, closing her eyes. Elladan repressed a sigh of frustration and clenched his fingers; the she- Elf's constant refusals to explain her inner situation were becoming an annoyance to him. She had finally awoke and spoken, but she still denied them access to her thoughts.  
  
"I desire to know," stated Legolas, still sitting within the chair with his elbows resting on his knees. His blue eyes shone brightly, although there was still a hint of fear lurking within their depths. Elladan and Elrohir stepped to the side slowly as Haemerethwen opened her eyes, wondering who else was in the room.  
  
Her skin paled as her grey eyes locked onto his piercing, yet comforting gaze; she drew her knees in closer to her chest as Legolas slowly stood up, his face displaying a small frown from her reaction.  
  
"Do you recognize me now, Haemerethwen?" he quietly asked as he proudly stood there, almost fearing her response.  
  
"You mean to say I did not?" she queried in response, the look of fear still present within her eyes. Legolas nodded. "And for whom did I mistake you for?" Legolas quickly glanced at Elrohir and Elladan, wondering if he should speak the name. Their faces remained impassive, forcing Legolas to decide for himself. He paused before turning his eyes back to her.  
  
"An Elf, named Er-"  
  
"Speak no more!" she suddenly interrupted, her face seemingly paling more, "I know whom you mention and I have no desire for your tongue to become tainted by saying such a despicable name." She slowly brought her hand back up to her neck, inadvertently rubbing her skin. Legolas knotted his brows in confusion at the wide-eyed she-Elf; his mind begged him to continue to query about this Elf, but his heart reminded him that she was too emotionally distraught about the individual to correctly respond. He nodded his head, agreeing with his heart to end that discussion.  
  
"Are you hungry?" suddenly asked Elrohir, disturbing the silence that had persisted for some time after Haemerethwen's outburst. She blinked her eyes solemnly and turned her gaze upon the Elf. Quietly nodding her head, she closed her eyes again and slowly began to sink back down under the sheets. Elrohir nudged Elladan towards the door, eliciting a stern look from Elladan. Elrohir shot a look back at him and whispered so that only his brother could hear:  
  
"Let us depart and return later; perhaps she will speak to Legolas now that she has finally awoken from her dream state." Elladan slowly nodded his head and turned towards the door, followed by Elrohir.  
  
Legolas watched the twins leave from the side of his eyes, but kept his focus upon Haemerethwen. Unsure as to what he should do, he stood for a few moments, allowing his blue eyes to roam over the enfeebled and pale she-Elf whose body was huddled underneath the sheets, seemingly unaware of his presence. He quietly stepped closer to her, his heart beating as he remembered the last time she opened her eyes to see him standing. But she remembered him now.  
  
"Haemerethwen?" he whispered to her. She slowly opened her eyes to him, allowing him another glimpse of the dull grey that had replaced the previously brilliant shine. He swallowed hard as he realized he had no idea what to say now.  
  
"I must apologize, Legolas," she suddenly answered, "I have mistreated you." She shakily sighed and dropped her sight from his. "I never should have agreed to allowing you to accompany in this trip."  
  
"No, Haemerethwen, do not apologize," he returned as he slowly took another step closer to her, his eyes becoming filled with sadness, "It is I who must."  
  
"You have done nothing wrong," she answered, slight confusion within her voice.  
  
"I have," he quietly answered, taking another step so that he was standing directly next to the bed, "I did not stop the Orcs from capturing you nor arrive soon enough to quickly save you from what torture was inflicted upon you." He took in a shaky breath as Haemerethwen looked away, pain evident upon her face.  
  
"That was not your fault," she whispered so that he barely heard, "I knew it was to happen, but I was still unprepared." Legolas knotted his eyebrows.  
  
"You knew it was to happen?"  
  
"Aye," she answered, closing her eyes, "I have known it for a thousand years; I just did not know it was to be then." Legolas' mind whirled in confusion.  
  
"I do not understand," he stated, "How could you have known for a thousand years?"  
  
"It is a long story," she returned, "One I do not wish to tell right now." She sighed and opened her eyes, turning her face to look up into his blue eyes. "Yet, I must thank you as well." She grabbed onto his hand slowly, letting her thin fingers wrap around his.  
  
"What have I done that is worth your thanks?" he solemnly asked, sitting down upon the bed next to her. She allowed a thin smile to appear.  
  
"You act as if you were so much worse than you are," she answered lightly, "You have saved my life twice, Legolas; have you already forgotten? Or do you overlook such deeds?"  
  
Legolas looked down to the sheets, avoiding her gaze. 'Have I really saved you, though?' he asked her in his mind, 'I am afraid that I have not.' He felt her cold fingers against his skin, pushing his face to look back into hers. He silently gazed at her, with her hollowed, dull eyes and deathly pale skin. 'I did not.'  
  
"Speak to me, what is it that you think of?" she asked as she stared into his eyes with slight confusion.  
  
"Why did your eyes convey such fear when you first saw me today?" he quietly whispered, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.  
  
"At first glance, I mistook you for someone else," she answered, dropping her gaze from him slightly. Legolas moved his face to get into her view, his eyes showing both confusion and fear.  
  
"For that same Elf?" he asked slowly. She clenched her jaw tightly and removed her hand from his grasp. Legolas knotted his brows in confusion and quickly grabbed back upon her hand, not allowing her to move away again. "You must open your mind to me, Haemerethwen, I am here for you."  
  
"I do not wish to tell you of such things," she quickly returned, slight anger apparent in her voice. He pulled her closer to him and held onto her tightly, though she recoiled from his effort.  
  
"You only darken your mind further by not speaking," he whispered into her ear, "And I do not want to see you worsen."  
  
"Let my mind darken then," she answered, "Better for it to be so than for my thoughts to blacken others' minds." Legolas gently grabbed onto her chin, pulling her face upward to look at him.  
  
"No," he softly said, "I finally have you here; I will not lose you again." She stiffened when he said this and slowly pulled away from him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously. He knotted his brows and reached out to bring her closer to him again; she moved backwards to avoid his touch. He dropped his arm and looked at her closely, pain evident in his eyes as he looked at her.  
  
"I realized," he began slowly, "That I was being ignorant in denying my emotions for you," he looked at her impassive face, trying to understand what she was thinking. "And I now admit that I, too, cannot ignore my heart." She merely stared at him for a moment, her eyes growing larger as she took in his words.  
  
"You do not mean that," she replied hastily.  
  
"I do not lie," he replied hesitantly as he caught a quick glimpse of fear upon her face.  
  
"No," she answered, shaking her head, "You must not follow your heart." Legolas narrowed his eyes in confusion and opened his mouth slightly, trying to understand what the meaning behind what she was saying.  
  
"I do not follow," he stated.  
  
"Your heart is mistaken, Legolas," she replied, her eyes growing in fear, "And so is your mind, for I hold no emotions towards you." Legolas straightened slowly, his mind growing more confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, his eyebrows knotting, "You admitted those feelings before; you deny them now?"  
  
"I cannot deny what I have never felt," she replied. His eyes drastically saddened as he took in her words.  
  
"You mean," he slowly stated and swallowed, "You never felt those emotions? It was all false?"  
  
"Aye," she stated, her eyes darkening with sadness as she agreed. Legolas stood up slowly, his mind dazed from what she had just admitted. He blinked his eyes slowly and then peered at her, confusion evident.  
  
"Elladan was wrong," he stated to himself, "And yet right."  
  
****  
  
Ainaelen: The dreams are, well, weird. All three dreams are different, as you have noticed. The one in chapter 21 considers a lot of aspects of Haemerethwen and her disintegrating emotions. She begins by watching her die (emotional death; she was already saved physically), but is saved by Legolas' singing. However, her mind snaps again (shows the vulnerability and instability of her thoughts), but is again brought back to reality by Legolas. This whole sequence has some connection to this chapter and Legolas and Haemerethwen's relationship. The first dream in chapter 22 was showing how her mind confuses dreams and realities, but it also looks at the bigger picture: Legolas becoming Erlaithion and the slight repercussions because of that. The second dream in chapter 22 really just portrays her fear of Erlaithion and her realization of what he has done to her. She has lost control of herself, she is physically scarred and he will probably be the death of her.  
  
Galadriel Lorien: Okay, that helps me out a lot! Just one more question though: do only slain Elves go to the Halls of Mandos, or do all Elves? Sorry about the cliffhanger!  
  
Sokochan: You wonder about a lot of things! I will answer one of your questions about her going to Mithlond; that is a definite yes, but only when she becomes physically better. She has not forgotten her duty to her land! 


	24. The Plan

I have quickly written this new chapter, which is mostly dialogue. I will be gone this whole weekend and will not return until Tuesday (ah, college stuff). So, hopefully this will hold my readers.  
  
I really must thank everyone for their reviews, it really helped me when I was writing to read the reviews. I hope that you all don't hate Haemerethwen now, although I can understand why you would! I guess I like conflict rather than romance, but I promise that the romantic atmosphere will return.  
  
So please continue to review! I really appreciate the comments and I love to hear from anyone. So please continue to review because it is such a help to me! Thanks!  
  
****  
  
Lainauriel almost walked straight into Legolas as she quickly walked down the hall to bring the she-Elf her breakfast. She frantically sidestepped to the left as the Elf ran hurriedly down the hall; he was completely unaware of her. He was completely unaware of anything except for what Haemerethwen had told him. Keeping her back to the stonewall, she watched wide-eyed as he continued to run down the hall; his behavior was so unlike him.  
  
"Legolas!" she called out to him, but it elicited no response from him. She anxiously glanced down the hall where he had run from, wondering what had caused the usually calm Elf to run so quickly through the halls. The door to the she-Elf's room was slightly ajar, allowing Lainauriel to believe that she had done something to him. Deeply frowning from this realization, she continued down the hall to the room.  
  
She tapped on the door lightly and waited patiently for an answer within the room. When no response came, she pushed the door open slowly and glanced around the room.  
  
"Is anyone in here?" she called out into the room. She heard a sound from the right side of the room and directed her head in that area. Narrowing her eyes, she could make out a shape in the darkened corner of the room; it was the she-Elf, her body strewn upon the cold, stone floor.  
  
"I have brought your breakfast," she stated as she pushed the door completely open and placed the tray on a table beside the bed. She knotted her brows when the she-Elf made no effort to move from the floor. "Are you alright?" she softly asked Haemerethwen.  
  
"Just let me be," the she-Elf mumbled back to her. Lainauriel straightened as the she-Elf stated that to her, her frown coming back as she remembered Legolas running down the halls.  
  
"I would like to ask you a question before I go," she stated to the crumpled she-Elf upon the floor. Haemerethwen slowly turned her body around so that she could see the she-Elf still talking to her.  
  
"Do I know you?" she quietly asked the standing she-Elf. Lainauriel repressed a shudder as she watched the she-Elf slowly sit up; her overcast eyes and thin body gave her the appearance of death. Was that really a she- Elf she was glancing at?  
  
"No," Lainauriel answered, sympathy rising in her heart as she felt the utter sadness emanating from the she-Elf's body. Haemerethwen nodded.  
  
"What is your question. . ." Haemerethwen began to ask, but then stopped and considered something, "I'm sorry, but I do not know your name."  
  
"Lainauriel," she stated, "I am a good friend of Elrond's sons." Haemerethwen shrugged her shoulders slightly, allowing Lainauriel to know that she had never heard of her. "What has happened to Legolas?" Lainauriel asked. Haemerethwen's eyes opened wide in fear.  
  
"Something has happened to him?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"No, that is not what I meant," the she-Elf hastily replied, realizing her mistake and carefully watching Haemerethwen's response, "When I was coming to your room, he almost ran into me. I noticed your door was ajar so I assumed something occurred between you." Haemerethwen dropped her eyes.  
  
"I am not the one to ask," she quietly replied. Lainauriel knotted her brows and suppressed the frustration that was suddenly growing within her.  
  
"I desire to know," she asked, "He is a friend." Haemerethwen slowly looked upwards at the she-Elf standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"He is my friend as well."  
  
"I do not believe it," answered Lainauriel, sharply glancing at the pained she-Elf, "Not by the way he was running down the halls. What did you do?" Haemerethwen covered her face in her hands and shook her head.  
  
"I did what needed to be done," she sadly answered.  
  
"Which was what?" Lainauriel quickly asked. Haemerethwen suddenly dropped her hands and quickly glanced up at the she-Elf, her grey eyes narrowed and filled with anger.  
  
"It is not in your business to know!" she hissed at Lainauriel, "If he is your friend, ask him, not me! Now let me be, I do not desire to answer your petty questions." Lainauriel's face darkened as she listened to Haemerethwen's outburst.  
  
"You are wrong to hurt Legolas," Lainauriel bitterly replied. Haemerethwen clenched her jaw and began to try and stand up, but her legs would not allow it.  
  
"Leave me!" she screamed at Lainauriel with a desperate anger on the tip of her tongue. Lainauriel frowned and turned around, not wanting to watch the she-Elf desperately try to stand up.  
  
"Stop thinking of yourself," Lainauriel bitingly stated as she shut the door, leaving Haemerethwen to herself in the dark room.  
  
"I do not only think of myself," whispered Haemerethwen as she brought her hands to her face, repressing a silent sob of anguish. She remained so for about a minute, until she suddenly slammed her fists into the stone floor and clenched her jaw in anger. She tried to stand up again, but as before her legs would not cooperate.  
  
'Why must it be so?' she angrily asked herself as she fell backwards onto the floor, her eyes clenching shut as she tried to force the anger away. Drawing in a deep breath, she controlled her breathing and began to calm down. However, soon her heart began to desperately ache in her solitude and her mind became overpowered with thoughts of loneliness. Her eyes began to water as she began to hug herself in the silent room; she had pushed everyone away, even the one she so desperately needed.  
  
****  
  
"Legolas!" cried Elladan as he grabbed onto the Elf's arm as he ran by, "Legolas, what is wrong?" he asked when he looked at the Elf's face: distraught and pained.  
  
"You were wrong, Elladan," stated Legolas as he took in a shuddering breath, his blue eyes dim as he looked at his friend, "Love cannot save her." Elladan knotted his eyebrows in confusion and forced the upset Legolas to walk down the hall.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elladan asked. Legolas shook his head in amazement as he remembered what she said, not wanting to believe it.  
  
"She lied to me, Elladan!" he cried out, "She has no feelings for me. No, nor ever had them." Legolas stumbled slightly, forcing Elladan to grab tighter upon the Elf's arm. "Are you sure of this?" he softly queried, watching Legolas swallow hard. 'Something is wrong,' thought Elladan, 'This was not suppose to happen.' Legolas vigorously nodded his head and then turned his eyes upon Elladan.  
  
"My heart was finally beginning to rejoice in my acceptance of my emotions for her," he whispered, "I thought I had finally found someone." He clenched his jaw, his sadness slowly transgressing to anger. "But, no, she deceived me, thus allowing me to deceive myself."  
  
Elladan turned his eyes away from Legolas and looked down the hall. He was confused; Haemerethwen smiled in happiness when she first awoke from unconsciousness after being rescued from the Orcs' grasps. He witnessed, as well as Legolas, that she found happiness in being near Legolas. Yet, the following days when she had slowly transformed to being less happy she had grown fearful of Legolas. 'This must have something to do with that Elf, Erlaithion,' thought Elladan, 'She confuses Legolas for him.' He turned his gaze back to Legolas, who was pale and incredibly upset.  
  
"Did you admit your feelings to her, Legolas?" asked Elladan. Legolas dropped his head slightly and closed his eyes.  
  
"Aye, but she cared not." Elladan nodded in response. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the archway that led them outside. Legolas looked upwards at the stars and sighed, his sadness of being rejected clearly showing. Elladan brought him over to a bench beneath the branch of a willow.  
  
"Sit here for a while, Legolas," he softly stated as he sympathetically glanced into his friend's solemn blue eyes, "Let your emotions calm and then try and get some rest." Legolas slowly nodded and when Elladan turned to return inside, he placed his head in his hands.  
  
****  
  
Elrohir quickly turned around when he heard his name called out; narrowing his eyes, he glanced down the hall and smiled when he caught sight of Lainauriel.  
  
"Can I help you with something, Lainauriel?" he lightly stated out to her as she neared. His smile slowly disappeared when he noticed the tremendous frown upon her face; 'What has happened now?' frustratingly thought Elrohir.  
  
"You may help, Elrohir, but it will not involve me," she declared as she angrily stopped in front of the twin. Without turning her body, she threw her arm backwards, pointing down the hall where she had come from. "Help that pitiful she-Elf," she spat at him. Elrohir sighed.  
  
"What has happened?" he softly stated to her, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her into his bedroom.  
  
"When I was delivering her breakfast, I was almost run over by Legolas, who was sprinting down the hall from her room. I queried the she- Elf for the reason behind this, but she only replied that she had done what needed to be done," she sarcastically concluded. Elrohir slowly sat down into a chair and wondered what actually had happened between Haemerethwen and Legolas.  
  
"Elrohir?" The Elf quickly looked towards the door; Elladan stood in the doorway, his hands upon his hips. "Lainauriel," Elladan stated and nodded his head when he entered the room.  
  
"I suppose you have heard of some incident as well," bitterly stated Lainauriel as Elladan sank down into the bed. Elrohir gave a stern glance to Lainauriel, warning her to stop talking with such an attitude. She stared at him impassively, but nodded in agreeing to silence herself.  
  
"Have you talked to Legolas, Elladan?" asked Elrohir. Elladan nodded and then shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You will not believe what he states she has admitted," he slowly stated, looking at Elrohir. Elrohir raised one eyebrow, not quite sure he wanted to know what Elladan was about to release. "Apparently," sighed Elladan, "She does not love him nor ever had." Lainauriel silently bit her lip, visibly upset.  
  
"Oh, she lies," answered Elrohir as he relaxed. Elladan sat up straighter.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Consciously she denies him, but it is quite obvious that subconsciously she still needs him," Elrohir simply stated, "Everyone notices that while unconscious she creeps closer to him-save the past few days-and that while conscious she pushes him away." Lainauriel knotted her eyebrows.  
  
"Why would she deny him?" she asked. Elladan stood up, his eyes slightly brighter.  
  
"That is what we do not understand," he said. Elrohir nodded.  
  
"She has drastically changed emotionally in the past days," Elrohir noted, "And there is only clue as to why that had occurred." He looked to his brother.  
  
"Erlaithion!" Elladan excitedly whispered.  
  
"Who?" Lainauriel asked in confusion.  
  
"We do not know who he is," answered Elrohir, "But he has some connection to Haemerethwen." Lainauriel shifted uncomfortably, still not understanding.  
  
"How do we force her to recognize her emotions then?" she asked, glancing between both twins. Elrohir looked to Elladan, who had stopped pacing and was now considering the idea.  
  
"I am not quite sure," he finally answered.  
  
"Well, what do we until we figure it out?" she asked, "What about Legolas?"  
  
"He is too grieved, I believe, to talk to her for a while. Perhaps we should take advantage of that time to talk to the she-Elf, and also convince Legolas that she does truly love him."  
  
"That will be hard to accomplish, convincing Legolas," answered Elladan, "He is utterly crushed." Elrohir nodded and stood up.  
  
"But what else can we try?" he asked.  
  
****  
  
Legolas dimly stared at the stones embedded into the ground that created the beautiful outside walkway. His mind, however, focused upon the words that kept circulating through his thoughts: "I hold no emotions towards you." His head rested upon the palms of his hands, trying to understand just how it was that Haemerethwen had changed so suddenly.  
  
Blinking slowly, he remembered the beautiful smile she had expressed when she had awoken from the dangerous unconsciousness, her flowing voice whispering his name. Although she was physically altered from the experience with the Orcs, he still could not suppress the emotions that ran rampant within him. His heart would pang in fear every time she would grimace or any time she would suffer from demoralizing dreams. Above all, he desired to free her from the inner turmoil and return her to stability.  
  
Yet, he was unsure as to what would occur now that she denied any emotion towards him. He clenched his eyes shut as the words flowed back into his thoughts: "Your heart is mistaken, Legolas." Gritting his teeth, he shook his head and opposed the words. 'It is she that is mistaken, not I,' he thought. His loneliness returned, however, as he remembered how she had pushed away from him, not allowing him to be close.  
  
'She now has my heart,' he pondered, 'I gave it to her freely, but she denied it. Denied it! After all that time when she desired it, she now rejects the offer.' He opened his eyes and sighed. Confusion dominated his mind, followed closely by both fear and frustration.  
  
"Stand up, Legolas!" stated Elrohir as he approached the sitting Elf. Legolas turned his head to peer at his friend, wondering what Elrohir wanted him to do now. In all honesty, Legolas had no desire to move; he merely wanted to sit upon the bench in solitude.  
  
"No," he returned, "I wish to remain sitting." Elrohir chuckled as he came closer to Legolas, causing the Elf to raise his eyebrows in response. "And what is so amusing about that statement?"  
  
"Ah, nothing in particular," jested Elrohir, "Yet, your face has that notable feature that appears especially entertaining to me." Legolas glared at him. "Oh, you switched! But this one is even more amusing, Legolas!"  
  
"What was amusing about the first?"  
  
"You had that face that cried: Alas! My heart is broken, but I merely sit here on this bench and pity myself, rather than stand up and oppose it!" cried out Elrohir as he placed his hands over his heart and distorted his face into a sad frown. "Alas, alas! Poor Legolas!"  
  
"You should not jest at others' misfortunes," stated Legolas.  
  
"Actually, I have found that jesting allows the individual to realize how it is truly not a misfortune," replied Elrohir as he offered a hand, "Their heart forces them to believe that damage was somehow inflicted, although in truth the only damage is done by accepting their heart's lie." Legolas took up Elrohir's hand.  
  
"My heart cries for salvation," stated Legolas as he stood up, "And that is a lie?"  
  
"Aye, 'tis a lie!" said Elrohir as he smiled, "Your heart only needs to listen closer to your mind."  
  
"My mind only repeats previous hurtful words."  
  
"That is not your mind, Legolas," stated Elrohir as he poked his finger into Legolas' chest, pointing to his heart. "Do you not second- guess her words? She has ensnared your heart, forcing it to believe such disreputable words. 'Tis all a lie!" Legolas shook his head.  
  
"I do not second-guess her words; she would not lie," he stated.  
  
"In truth, she would not," answered Elrohir as he forced Legolas to walk away from the bench, "But her mind and heart are not functioning together." He turned and grinned at Legolas, "It appears she is much like you!"  
  
"I do not follow," Legolas stated as he watched Elrohir shrug his shoulders in response.  
  
"I do not either," he answered, "I am sure that no one truly does." Legolas knotted his eyebrows in confusion: what caused Elrohir to be in such a jesting mood?  
  
"What is the purpose of this conversation, Elrohir?"  
  
"Why, to force you to realize to take action!" cried out Elrohir as he jumped into a fighting stance; Legolas stopped in his tracks and peered at him curiously. "Take action, Legolas!" shouted Elrohir as he took a swing at him. Legolas dodged out of the way and glared at the Elf.  
  
"Take action against what?" asked Legolas. Elrohir dropped his fists and grinned again.  
  
"Do not pretend to be so dense," he returned. Legolas peered at him. "Against your heart, Legolas! Do not succumb to its lies!"  
  
"And what will happen when I take action?"  
  
"Well, you shall find out the truth. As well as allowing her to realize the truth as well," answered Elrohir blatantly. Legolas shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"I already know the truth," he whispered. Elrohir let out a sarcastic sigh of frustration.  
  
"Legolas!" he stated as he grabbed onto the Elf's shoulders, "Do not act this way! You ignore the truth; indeed, you already knew all that I had just said. Yet, you do not accept this. Utilize your knowledge and reform this life! You know what you must do; do not mope and sit on the bench." Elrohir stared seriously into his friend's blue eyes. "Do not give up so easily, Legolas; follow your mind's advice, but then convert that to subvert your heart's lie, her lie." Clapping Legolas' shoulders, Elrohir gave a nod for one last point of emphasis and then walked away, leaving the Elf to his thoughts.  
  
****  
  
Galadriel Lorien: Well, I can understand why you are confused about what she is feeling. Haemerethwen is stating that she does not have feelings for him anymore and she never did have those feelings. I am sure she does feel guilt, but she only implicitly states that she does not feel any "loving" emotions towards him.  
  
Urylia: Oh, an outburst! Lol. It's hard to say if she's protecting him, or if she's protecting herself. We'll find out soon enough, though. What I meant about Elladan is this: Elladan is correct because Haemerethwen will fade ("Her happiness will not persist"), but is also wrong because he stated that Legolas could prevent this fading by loving her. So, if Haemerethwen denies his love, then she will ultimately fade.  
  
Simbelmyn: I'm glad you liked the chapter and, yes, Haemerethwen is being quite the self-centered, evil she-Elf.  
  
Janie: Another new reviewer! Awesome! Thanks for your review!  
  
CylentWind: You're not being hurtful at all; don't feel that you need to only say nice things about this story! You've sparked my interest, though: what exactly didn't you like about those two chapters? I value your reviews and I know that you'll be honest, so just go on ahead and state all. I can only improve if you let me know what I'm doing wrong!  
  
Sokochan: I just keep picking on Haemerethwen, but now I'm really dragging Legolas into it. I am only discouraged about reviews because they really help me out; I love your reviews because they put me on perspective and help me realize what people like and don't like. It's always nice to hear other's opinions! I am getting away this weekend to visit two colleges (yay! I miss three days of school!), but I really do need a holiday! And I'm glad you made an account!  
  
Storybook Elf: Thank you for your review, I need the encouragement! Lol, I'm glad that my not-thinking-at-all chapter was good, I was thinking that everyone would destroy it. Especially the part about the twins somewhat knowing CPR. :) Ah, well. Thanks again! 


	25. Clarification

I am extremely busy and I hardly have any time to write this story, so please forgive me for my delay in updating. I cannot promise to write more quickly because I am losing more time each week due to certain projects. I have no time on the weekends to write anymore, so I have to find time during the week (which is next to none). Again, I am sorry that it will take longer to update.  
  
I think that a lot of people do not like these past chapters and I know that my writing has not been that great, mainly because I can't find much inspiration in these past chapters. I am trying to hurry along and get these boring chapters out of the way so that hopefully my readers will return. If you do not like these chapters, please tell me specifically why they do not appeal to you. I really, really could use the help.  
  
I am still at a writer's block and I'm slowly losing interest in this story, which contributes again to my delay in updating. I'm trying to find a new approach to this story and jumping to new drama so that hopefully my interest will return.  
  
Please continue to review whether because you do not like the story or because you do. I love to hear from my readers, so please don't be quiet!  
  
I am working hard on the next chapter in order to ensure that it will be more interesting and much like my other writing, but I'm afraid this chapter was written much like the past few. Please excuse me for this bout of bad writing, I'm really trying to improve.  
  
****  
  
A dull ringing echoed through the thin air, disrupting the silence that was usually so prevalent with this solitude. The sound was continuous and increasing in strength as it flowed into tainted ears; circulating and undulating, it soon became unbearable to the listener. It was such a monotonous buzzing that choked the other sounds away. Choking with no relent; choking because there was no future. The familiar darkness was ebbing closer, surrounding and then sequestering what was vital.  
  
He was coming; and, yet, he had already left.  
  
****  
  
Haemerethwen slowly blinked when she noticed an Elf walking through the bedroom door; she could not hear the usual sounds involved with the process, leaving her to only utilize her sight to comprehend that someone was entering her room. She remained impassive as she silently stared at the Elf, wondering if he was truly entering her room, or if it was just another illusion. The dull ringing cancelled out the words that she assumed he was speaking, for his mouth slowly moved. Blinking again, she decided to try and speak to him.  
  
The Elf contorted his face into confusion as he listened to what Haemerethwen spoke; the she-Elf could not hear what she was stating and the other Elf could not comprehend the words. He stepped closer and began to speak again to her, but she still could not hear his words; that damned ringing still resonated within her skull. Shrugging and narrowing her eyes, she silently admitted her inability to understand.  
  
Slowly, the Elf drew out a pouch and, after taking a sip, offered it to her. Haemerethwen stared at the pouch suspiciously and then peered upwards at him; 'Where have I seen this Elf before?' she asked herself, looking him up and down. She searched her memory, remembering every Elf she had met. Opening her eyes wider, she suddenly realized that it was one of Elrond's sons, although she could not tell which one. The Elf offered the pouch again, his eyes pleading with hers to accept it.  
  
She slowly reached out and took hold the pouch; narrowing her eyes and watching his response, she slowly took a sip. The Elf immediately began to relax and nodded his head as she took another sip. The drink was a mix of different flavors, something that Haemerethwen had never tasted before. She slowly handed it back to him, her grey eyes still slanted in anticipation of some deception. Elrond's son gracefully accepted the pouch and then walked backwards to a chair, still keeping his eyes upon the sitting she-Elf. After he had settled himself within the chair with his elbows on his knees, he smiled at her.  
  
"Can you hear me now?" he said loudly, although Haemerethwen only heard it as a whisper. Her eyes opened wide in response.  
  
"Aye," she answered, "But barely." The Elf nodded and sat back in his chair, keeping his piercing eyes upon her. He sat there for a few moments, not moving and only staring at her. However, he suddenly sadly sighed and slowly got up from the chair.  
  
"Do you remember who I am?" he asked. His voice was now clear to Haemerethwen, there was no more monotonous buzzing to disrupt her senses.  
  
"Elrond's son?" she answered hesitantly. The Elf cracked a smile at her, seemingly glad that she remembered who he was. He pointed to a spot upon the bed and raised his eyebrows in question; she nodded in return.  
  
"Which one?" he asked with a grin upon his face as he sat down upon the bed. Haemerethwen looked sullenly at him, not catching the contagious attitude of the Elf.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"I will tell you a hint," he stated, his eyes lighting up, "My brother has slightly longer ears and his dimples are more prominent." He smiled then and pointed to his dimples. The she-Elf continued to look impassively at him, trying to understand why exactly this Elf was disturbing her peace.  
  
"That does not tell me who you are," she said. The Elf nodded in return.  
  
"You may know me as Elladan," he proudly stated.  
  
"Alright, Elladan," she said, "Why is it that you have entered my room?" Elladan cautiously peered at her and tried to remain cheerful towards the she-Elf.  
  
"Am I bothering you?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Haemerethwen's frown deepened and her eyes showed a hint of hostility.  
  
"No," she admitted, "I am merely interested in why you wish to speak to me." Elladan nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out an apple.  
  
"Would you like one?" he asked. She shook her head. "I wish to ask you how you fare." He took a bite of his apple and looked at her, waiting for her to respond. To Elladan, she seemed to have worsened even more: her skin was grey and her eyes were hollow and dull. He assumed that she had not slept for a while, for she seemed extremely tired and irritated. Death hung around her for she had no energy to bat it away; Elladan saddened at the sight of her, knowing that life offered her nothing anymore.  
  
She was fading quickly, much like his mother had. Yet, Elrond had spared Celebrian for almost a year, long enough for her to sail the sea and go to Aman. He had allowed her to live in a world that offered no torture, only exuberance. Elladan's spirits livened as he thought of the possibility that Haemerethwen may also survive until she passed over the sea. But what of Legolas. . . ?  
  
"I do not fare well," she answered truthfully, her bottom lip slightly shaking. She was trying so hard to conceal the overwhelming emotions within her, but it was clearly obvious that soon she would break. It might result in death, but may also end up with a revelation. "I have no energy for this world anymore." Elladan stared at her and placed his apple down on his leg; he gently grabbed onto her hand, although she flinched when he did.  
  
"There is something left in you, yet," he replied, squeezing her hand, "All is not lost." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"All is lost, Elrond's son," she angrily replied, "Please, do not act as if you understand me; you have only known me for almost a week and that knowledge has been jaded through witnessing me at only a certain point in my life. You may have learned something from Legolas, but he also barely knows me." Elladan raised his eyebrows in surprise at her retaliation, not knowing quite what to say. "This world is a bleak sphere that only offers a temporary stage filled with happiness; the rest of eternity is marked by scars that will never be erased. It is perpetual. I cannot live in this world when all my mind and body knows is harm, such extreme pain that no one can understand. No, you can never understand."  
  
Elladan impassively stared at her, neither refusing or agreeing to her statement. He took her in with his eyes, gracefully watching her grey eyes darken and her weak body tighten. However, he also noticed the sadness creeping over her: her bottom lip still shaking and her shoulders slumping forwards. She was not the she-Elf that had come to Imladris a few months before; she was barely a she-Elf. Yet, he knew there was hope for her. He just had to convince her.  
  
"Let me understand then, Haemerethwen," he softly answered, his grey eyes imploring her, "You shut yourself away, not letting anyone pass through this impermeable barrier. Shine light on yourself and admit what stops you from finding joy in this world." She cast her eyes downwards and slowly the anger left her. She realized that his words spoke truth, but she just knew that it was not so easy to let everything be understood.  
  
"I cannot speak easily of it," she replied, looking up at him, "Perhaps later on I shall tell."  
  
"There may not be a later on," Elladan answered. She let out a short sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
"Then it will be so." Elladan clenched his jaw with frustration; the she-Elf was so stubborn and blind.  
  
"Speak of it now," he demanded. Haemerethwen opened her eyes and tightened her lips, not liking how he was making her speak of something she did not want to confess.  
  
"I will not follow your commands," she stated, "This is not the time to confess."  
  
"When is the time then?" Haemerethwen blankly stared at him.  
  
"I am not sure when the correct time will come," she responded, "However, when it does pass, I will be sure to notify you." Elladan narrowed his eyes at her, not liking how she would not speak of what troubled her. It was the only solution to break the boundary between her and the world; it was also the only way to make her realize how much she did feel for Legolas.  
  
"If you will not admit all, perhaps you will admit a little," he slyly stated. Haemerethwen raised her eyebrows slightly, not exactly sure where he was going. Elladan smiled at her to try and ease her away from her stubbornness. "Will you at least answer one question truthfully?" She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what question he would ask. She racked her mind for what he knew about her past, but could not think of anything specific. Hoping she was not making a mistake, she slowly nodded her head.  
  
"You will answer the question truthfully?" he queried, not entirely believing that she would. She thought for a moment, again questioning herself if she should answer his question. Curiosity arose within her as she wondered what he would ask, allowing her to nod her head in agreement to Elladan's question. However, her agreement to answer the question stemmed from her unknown need to talk to someone; she desired to speak of what ailed her and this was a good time to speak. Elladan nodded and then spoke slowly and clearly:  
  
"Who is Erlaithion?"  
  
Haemerethwen's eyes darkened and she knotted her eyebrows in anger then a second later her facial expression melted into one of extreme sadness and pain. She looked at Elladan with her hollowed eyes with such pity that Elladan immediately felt horrible for asking the question.  
  
"A powerful question," she whispered, "And one I did not expect." She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress the emotions that were suddenly running rampart through her mind. "I do not know if I can answer that question," she whispered, opening her eyes.  
  
"It is important that you tell," Elladan stated gently, trying to ease her to speak of the Elf. She shook her head and placed her face in her hands.  
  
"The pain is too near." Elladan edged closer to her, his eyes growing soft when he heard her trembling breath. 'Perhaps I should not have asked that question,' he thought to himself. However, he thought of the mourning Legolas and a sudden determination soared through his veins.  
  
"The pain will always be too near," he responded as he gently brought her face out from her hands and smiled at her, "Yet, perhaps if you speak of it, it will deaden." Haemerethwen miserably stared at him, a slight fear also expressed within her eyes.  
  
"How would it deaden?"  
  
"You know too well how it would deaden," he answered softly. Haemerethwen opened her eyes wider, wondering how much he indeed knew about her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elladan smiled at her again, knowing that he had her attention now.  
  
"I believe that you confused Legolas with Erlaithion," he began, readily watching her reaction to make sure he did not go too far, "But none know who Erlaithion is. You push Legolas away for no apparent reason, although it is obvious that you direly need him; you denied your emotions to him, breaking both his heart and spirit. It is highly reasonable to connect your actions to this unknown Elf; it is important to understand whom Erlaithion is in order to restore the future."  
  
"There is no future," she answered sadly as she clenched her eyes shut. Taking a shuddering breath in, she tried to clear her mind and rethink how much she actually should tell Elladan about her past. For some reason, she found Elladan easy to talk to; perhaps it was the easy nature that surrounded him, or perhaps it was because she was tired of hiding herself away when all she wanted was comfort.  
  
"There is a future," he responded, "Perhaps you do not see the immediate tomorrow, but it will always be there. You are pained for an obvious reason, but do not dwell so deeply upon it. Believe in a brighter tomorrow and realize that it will come through your efforts to reestablish yourself." She opened her eyes and glanced at him; he was correct, she realized that, but she could not find the enthusiasm to actually grab hold of what she needed to. "Believe that it will occur; keep your mind clear from the past and think of what tomorrow will offer you. All is not lost."  
  
"I know of what you speak of," she whispered, "And I realize what I must do, but I do not know how to begin. Or how to continue." Elladan softly smiled at her.  
  
"Begin with explaining who Erlaithion is," he answered. She nodded and swallowed to wet her aching throat. Elladan pulled out his pouch and handed it to her; he would do just about anything to ensure that she would speak of this unknown Elf. She gladly took the pouch and took a sip. Handing the pouch over to him, she took in a deep breath and began to slowly explain.  
  
****  
  
Urylia: I agree, rose-colored glasses are nice. Depending on how long I want the chapter to be, either the next or the one following will actually contain the romance. Then again, I might change my mind, as I am aught to do. I guess you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Kitten4480: That is quite a move! Thank you for your review and I understand why you haven't been able to! I'm going to try and stop a little bit of the drama soon, but I'll always slightly continue it!  
  
Ainaelen: I hoped people would like my attempt at creating humor, it seems that I'm adding a lot of drama and not enough of the other genres. Will Legolas fight for her? We'll find out soon.  
  
Sokochan: You're right, it was VERY soap-operaish; however, it was to get the point across, which it apparently did! I'm not sure if Lainauriel will make another appearance, I have left her to be a secondary character and I haven't really developed her personality that much. However, if people like her then maybe I will. Although, I haven't gotten that much of a response.  
  
Simbelmyn: I'm glad you're liking it! I keep on thinking that people are not liking these new chapters as much.  
  
TX-Mama-D: I cannot thank you enough for that wonderful review! Lol, I am glad that you summed out why I have no reviewers; it now makes sense as to why no one reviews (hopefully that is why. . .). I have always pronounced her name as: Hey-mah-wreth-when. It has no meaning; I will admit that I used a name generator and I have regretted it since. I wish I could have used another name that isn't so complicated, but I don't feel it would be right to change it in the middle of the story. I noticed before that I used "stated" a lot and I know I should use my thesaurus. I tried to change it this chapter, so hopefully it sounds better! Thanks again for your review, it made my day to hear such nice words!  
  
Reba: A violent story does not imply that the author has "major issues." You know absolutely nothing about me, so how can you assume that I'm troubled? Your basis for assumption is horrible. There are many authors that have written more violent stories than this; I wonder what you have read? I write with so much description because that is a technique that allows the readers to visualize and understand the story better. It is also important for me to describe the torture and flesh wounds for the emphasis on later chapters, which I suppose you have not read since you reviewed on chapter 15. This story is rated "R" for a reason: because it has a lot of violence that may disturb some readers. Perhaps you should have taken that into account before you read my story. 


End file.
